O Anjo Perdido
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: UA.  Qual a ligação entre o dedicado soldado Castiel e o menino Samuel Wolkmmer? Qual mistério ronda a história de ambos? Quem é a demônia que auxilia o anjo a entender tais situações?  Leiam e desvendem!
1. 1: O início de uma descoberta

_Capítulo 1 – O início de uma descoberta_

Seis e meia da manhã do dia vinte e um de outubro de dois mil e vinte e cinco. Ele acordava de mais um lúgubre pesadelo – o segundo em uma noite longa e escaldante. Esse, porém, não lhe parecia ser como os repetitivos e costumeiros sonhos da infância triste e solitária que trilhara. O sobressalto ao despertar não se devia somente pelo horário, mas também, e principalmente, pelo terrível pesadelo que tivera há poucos instantes. A expressão carregada, o olhar tenso e a testa franzida denunciavam muito mais do que um simples sonho ruim: a noite tinha sido desagradável ao extremo.

– Vai se atrasar, filho – gritou sua mãe, que parou em frente à porta do quarto para chamá-lo.

– Eu sei – remexeu-se insatisfeito.

E mais nada foi dito por ele. O susto ainda era grande; estava se recuperando do confuso e agitado despertar, e a mãe insistia, todos os dias, em acordá-lo de um modo nada sutil. Ele detestava quando isso acontecia.

– Não pago mais um colégio caro para que se atrase desse modo irresponsável – a voz enérgica agora era a do pai, que poucos minutos após Heloísa ter dito algo, o chamava com maior agressividade ainda. Mas nada disse o garoto. Limitou-se apenas a passar a mão pela testa a fim de secar o suor frio que escorria dela, antes de proferir qualquer frase que lhe viesse à mente.

– Eu já vou – falou, assim que saiu do cômodo.

Ele entrou no banheiro para lavar o rosto. Em seguida passou a examinar os próprios olhos azuis através do espelho. Buscava, no interior de si, algo que pudesse explicar tudo que ocorria em sua vida desde os dois anos.

– Mais um dia de aula – pensou. – Que droga! Serei o novo aluno na escola outra vez. Serei observado por mais pessoas com olhares críticos e acusadores, como sempre foi desde a minha infância – o pessimismo o invadia por inteiro. – Mais uma escola. Dessa vez com muitos pedagogos. Provavelmente acharão, em poucos dias de convívio, que sou louco. Mas não sou. Há algo errado na minha existência. Meus pais, por outro lado, só querem saber de me internar em clínicas que apenas tiram o dinheiro deles. – A reflexão do garoto foi demorada. Ele continuava a observar as próprias orbes azuladas sem concluir coisa alguma. Somente questões norteavam o seu monólogo mental.

– Por que será que na maioria dos pesadelos tenho os olhos perfurados? E que seres são os que aparecem em meus sonhos? Essas tinham sido algumas das várias questões que os psiquiatras nunca quiseram ou não puderam entender, ou muito menos, me responder – pensou. – Ah, quer saber, melhor ir tomar café antes que alguém grite à minha procura novamente.

A mãe servia a primeira refeição do dia. Ao sair do banheiro, ele sentou à mesa. Apesar da visível sonolência, fazia todo possível para demonstrar aos pais que estava bem disposto.

– Achei que demoraria toda a manhã lá dentro – ela comentou. – Tome um rápido café. Não pode chegar atrasado em seu primeiro dia de aula, Samuel.

– Eu sei – balbuciou, um tanto indiferente.

– Como se sente? – perguntou Felipe.

– Bem, pai.

– Será que não é capaz de falar mais do que duas palavras! – exclamou, com impaciência, a mãe. – Por que age sempre assim conosco?

O rapaz baixou a cabeça. Resolveu não responder aos agressivos questionamentos porque, ao focar os pensamentos no último pesadelo, sequer os escutava com a nitidez necessária.

– Samuel! Estou falando com você! – dizia Heloísa, de modo áspero.

– Desculpe-me... O que foi?

– Nada. Vá se arrumar agora mesmo. E se comporte em seu primeiro dia no colégio. Seu pai e eu não queremos saber de chamadas na direção da escola logo hoje – relembrava, como se o filho fosse uma criança de dois anos, inábil para distinguir o que é certo e o que é errado.

Ele sorveu o líquido em apenas um gole e retornou ao quarto. Vestiu-se com rapidez e voltou à sala. Em seguida, encostou-se em uma parede do cômodo, pois se sentiu tonto, fato que os pais nem observaram.

– Estou pronto – falou, o tom vacilante. – Vamos?

– Sim – respondeu a mãe.

Ambos entraram no carro – um Vectra azul que ela dirigia apressadamente. Nenhum diálogo ocorria dentro do veículo. Samuel não fazia a mínima questão de lhe dizer coisa alguma; foi demais para um rapaz de apenas dezesseis anos suportar toda a tensão das quatro últimas internações; os estranhos acontecimentos dentro das instituições psiquiátricas o intrigavam. Além do mais, ele não entendia por que alguém tido como um menino com uma inteligência abismal para adolescentes da sua idade, era adjetivado de anormal; mesmo com tantas habilidades, o tratavam como alguém problemático.

Em poucos minutos estavam à frente da escola. Desceram do carro e passaram a observar o local.

– Bonito lugar, não acha?

– É – respondeu.

– O que há com você? – perguntou, irritada com a aparente indiferença do filho.

– Nada. Só tive um pesadelo.

– De novo! Pelo visto os médicos não fizeram o diagnóstico correto, não é? E que sonho foi esse agora?

– Por favor... Não quero falar sobre isso.

– Mas precisamos ajudar você, filho – ela tentou empregar um tom amigável à frase. – Já pensou se volta aos estudos e começa a manifestar aqueles sintomas estranhos novamente? Devemos agir antes que isso ocorra.

– Agir significa me internar, não é?

– É. Como são questões que fogem ao ramo da medicina no qual trabalho, infelizmente eu não poderei intervir no tratamento.

Eles entraram no colégio. Samuel continuava quieto, como de costume. Ambos seguiram para a sala da pedagoga chefe da instituição. Lá, a mãe do garoto lhe contou tudo que já aconteceu com o jovem em todos esses anos.

– Esta é a terceira escola que ele freqüentará. Depois de muito trabalho que tivemos com as sucessivas paranóias dele sobre demônios, anjos e outras coisas inexistentes, o internamos. Após o último, exaustivo e longo tratamento que foi dado ao meu filho, ele quis voltar aos estudos. Mas preciso que compreenda que há alguns cuidados a serem tomados, senhora Roberta – prosseguia Heloísa que, anteriormente, fizera um longo e massacrante relato dos supostos problemas apresentados pelo garoto.

A pedagoga escutava tudo com a máxima atenção possível. E a cada palavra dita, a cada termo agressivo ou pejorativo colocado pela mãe, Samuel enchia os olhos d'água. Sem, contudo, perder a serenidade ou reagir com indignação. E essa era uma das características que mais aborrecia as pessoas em geral: o jovem era calmo demais.

– Tem algo a falar? – perguntou Roberta ao rapaz, assim que os infelizes comentários, feitos por Heloísa, acabaram.

– Não.

– Ah, isso é outra coisa muito chata no meu filho: ele não diz nada nunca.

O derradeiro comentário feito tinha sido um golpe desleal. Por mais que não sentisse ser parte da família, ele, apesar de tudo, a amava. Ela, porém, se despediu do filho com frieza no olhar.

Assim que ficou a sós com Samuel em sua sala, Roberta o observou por alguns instantes e tornou a perguntar:

– Não quer dizer nada, mesmo?

– Fique na paz de Deus, senhora.

– Apenas isso? – perguntou, um tanto confusa.

– Sim.

A pedagoga se ergueu para guardar alguns papéis na gaveta do armário e para indicar a sala na qual o jovem teria de ir ao primeiro período de aula do colégio, no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. E ao apertar-lhe a mão, Roberta sentiu algo estranho e indefinível: uma tranqüilidade divina, como se os olhos dele quisessem transmitir algo que se mostrava incompreensível a maioria dos homens. E mesmo com todo o relato que ouvira há instantes, ela não compreendia por que o adjetivavam como louco.

Samuel deixou, às pressas, a grande sala da pedagoga e se dirigiu ao local onde estudaria. Ao entrar lá, o professor de física o aguardava. Ele cumprimentou o rapaz e o apresentou, de maneira rápida, à turma.

Assim que a aula iniciou, ele tornou a pensar no pesadelo; não entendia como lutava com tamanha agilidade, se nem possuía índole para ferir uma mosca. Mas logo voltava as atenções para o que era exposto pelo professor; mesmo que já dominasse completamente a matéria – fato que os pais consideravam impossível, devido às várias internações –, não queria ser acusado de péssimo aluno.

Após três cansativos períodos, veio o recreio; ninguém conversava com ele. Samuel bem que tentava se aproximar de alguns de seus colegas novos, mas os mesmos o evitavam, incertos se deveriam ou não tê-lo por perto. A persistência demonstrada por ele, contudo, foi maior. Até que um dos jovens lhe disse:

– Por que temos de falar com alguém que já foi internado quatro vezes? Sabiam disso, amigos, o cara aqui é um louco e ainda quer puxar assunto!

– Como ele sabe disso? – questionou-se, em baixo tom, para não ser escutado. Em seguida, ergueu a cabeça e vislumbrou algo diferente no colega que o agredia com palavras tão viris.

– Como sei? Simples! Todos sabem! Você é um fraco, incompetente e inútil – o rapaz o segurava pelo braço.

– O que é isso, Henrique? – perguntou sua irmã Eduarda. – Nós nem o conhecemos... Pare...

– Mas eu sei quem ele é, por isso me refiro a esse tema – respondeu, enquanto desferia um forte soco na testa da jovem.

– Mano... O que é isso!

– Cale-se! – gritou, descontrolado, o irmão.

Samuel, entretanto, parecia não estar ali. A expressão serena, a postura calma e o silêncio, mesmo com toda a tensão do momento, faziam dele uma intransponível barreira. Mas ele não permitiria que a garota continuasse a ser covardemente agredida por alguém tão familiar.

Henrique ainda segurava o braço do colega, e prosseguia em sua fala, como se quisesse revelar algum segredo:

– Não sabe quem é, não sabe por que motivo tem os pesadelos, não tem a mínima idéia de como se constituiu em alguém tão impassível; fácil de responder; você é um fraco!

Os olhos do transtornado rapaz estavam mudados. As pessoas próximas a eles se assustaram tanto com o fato, que resolveram chamar o auxiliar de escola responsável por monitorar os recreios.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte – falou, observando-o com maior ênfase. – Conversamos após a aula. Certo?

Em um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, Henrique aceitou encontrá-lo depois dos dois últimos períodos. Quando o auxiliar chegou para apartar a provável briga, tudo estava solucionado.

Assim que o colega o soltou, o jovem tirou o celular do bolso da calça e telefonou ao pai. Após cumprimentá-lo, disse:

– Não necessito que me busque hoje ao meio dia.

– Por quê?

– Ficarei conversando com alguns meninos que acabei de conhecer – mentiu; era a explicação mais óbvia para a ocasião.

– Ótimo. Mas esteja em casa até as cinco.

– Sim.

Ele se despediu de Felipe e regressou à sala de aula. Vez por outra, quando percebia que não o observavam, Samuel olhava para Henrique. Os olhos totalmente enegrecidos do colega lhe indicavam algo sobrenatural.

– Aquilo não pode ser real – pensava. Mas era. O garoto passara por coisas semelhantes antes. – E logo no meu primeiro dia... Que droga – refletiu. A única questão relevante, contudo, era salvar Henrique. Pouco lhe importava se isso ocasionasse sua expulsão da escola; tal fato ocorrera antes, em outras instituições. Mais uma, menos uma, tanto fazia para ele, que só pretendia ajudar o irmão de Eduarda a voltar ao normal.

No entanto, mesmo que quisesse auxiliá-lo, como o faria? Se usasse os poderes que instintivamente sabia possuir, tudo terminaria mal.

A aula acabara. Os alunos saíam para a rua. Ele seguia Henrique com um olhar atento. Assim que chegou ao portão de saída do colégio, pôs-se a andar o mais depressa que conseguia. O colega o acompanhava de longe; o menino, contudo, se permitia correr tamanho risco.

Passaram-se uma, duas, três ruas. E poucos minutos que pareciam ser muitos, devido à tensão do momento. O plano arquitetado pelo sempre sereno Samuel não era tão brilhante como gostaria, porém não havia outra medida a ser tomada. Deixar-se ser vigiado era a única saída plausível.

O clima de aparente tranqüilidade, entretanto, foi quebrado porque ambos entraram em um beco vazio e estreito, um local bastante adequado para que quem possuía Henrique se aproximasse.

– Vamos ficar brincando de gato e rato, é? – debochou, assim que puxou um canivete e parou ao lado de Samuel.

– O que quer? – perguntou o jovem. – Se nem me conhece direito, por que diabos me segue desse modo? Por que bateu em sua irmã lá na escola?

– Ela não é minha irmã, cara. E sabe disso desde que nos falamos no recreio. Não se faça de idiota, não torne tudo mais difícil para si.

Essa era a resposta que o garoto não queria ouvir. Mas, embora não acreditasse, a escutou com atenção.

Agora ele sabia bem o que estava a sua frente. E não era Henrique. Na verdade já desconfiava de que não fosse o colega no recreio, exatamente como a entidade dissera. Só pretendia ter certeza disso. Assim, o próximo passo a ser dado era libertá-lo o mais rápido possível de tamanha opressão.

– Por que vocês vêm atrás de mim assim durante esse tempo todo?

– Não sei do que está falando, cara.

– Sabe sim. Desde pequeno sou perseguido. E quero tanto achar alguém que me dê um motivo.

– Hum... Seu lugar não é aqui. Bem, também não seria conosco; nós apenas o adaptaríamos às circunstâncias, por assim dizer.

– Não compreendo – contra-argumentou, aflito com a situação.

– Não precisa. É só continuar com o plano idiota de seguir preso a uma família sem fé. Você é o contrário disso; mas não importa. A vontade deles sempre prevalece. Tanto faz se não quer ser internado. Você não tem vez e nem voz. E isso é excelente para nós.

– Como ele sabe de tudo isso? – questionou-se, em baixo tom, admirado.

– Sei porque sou um dos tantos que você deixou marcas profundas – a entidade lia os pensamentos e os murmúrios do oponente e usava o corpo de Henrique para atingi-lo. Ele acertou alguns golpes no garoto que, sem reação, não conseguia se defender. E não era porque não podia, mas sim porque estava paralisado frente ao inimigo.

– Não vai lutar? É tão covarde que só sabe nos prejudicar quando usa seus poderes de herói de histórias em quadrinhos? Escute aqui cara, nós todos tememos seus dons; fomos e ainda somos mandados para buscar você, mas nunca obtemos o sucesso que desejamos. E continuam a nos enviar para cá. Isso não vai ter fim. Caso decida cooperar comigo, porém, o levarei e tudo terminará bem.

– Para onde? – perguntou, enquanto caía ao chão.

– Não terá graça alguma se eu disser para qual lugar iremos. Só posso revelar que recebo ordens. Não tinha nada contra você antes; só depois da primeira vez em que nos encontramos. Lembra-se da garota na clínica? O que fez com ela foi monstruoso demais, e espero que tenha consciência disso – Samuel permanecia quieto. Não sabia se dizia ou não alguma coisa.

Ele continuava a ser atingido. Agora, porém, resolveu agir. Como aquele não era Henrique, e o principal objetivo de ter atraído a entidade ao beco tinha sido o de salvá-lo, o menino passou a atacar a criatura, mesmo que soubesse que, de alguma maneira, o colega também seria prejudicado.

– O problema é que não possui força física; não sabe lutar e nem nunca aprenderá – comentou a entidade, que derrubou o jovem ao chão novamente, após poucos instantes de esforço mental.

Dessa vez, porém, os ferimentos nas costas de Samuel eram bastante profundos. Ele sequer conseguia se mexer.

– Tudo bem. Leve-me e deixe o garoto – propôs, o tom sereno.

– O que? Está se sacrificando...

– Deixe-o em paz e eu irei com você – prosseguiu, interrompendo o raciocínio do outro.

– Nem pensar; essa possibilidade não existe.

– Então como chegaremos a um acordo?

– Não haverá acordo. Não quero conversa com você. Só quero saber se é quem penso ser, para que possa dizer ao meu chefe.

– Sou Samuel Wolkmmer, não entendo o que mais pretende...

– Engraçadinho – dizia, enquanto o chutava. – Sei que seu nome terreno é esse. Mas quero descobrir quem é de verdade. Entendeu?

Surpreendido e assustado, ele nem respondeu nada. Apenas tentava se defender do melhor modo possível.

– Largue o menino, Euronymous – ordenou uma mulher, que acabara de chegar ao beco.

– Não obedeço a você, não tenho trabalho algum em sua horda, então não farei o... – o demônio parou de falar, porque fora derrubado e dominado pela recém-chegada de maneira violenta.

– Experimente não fazer o que mando para ver o que acontecerá. Você me deve obediência, seu imundo.

– Pode tirá-lo do corpo de Henrique? – questionou o menino.

– Seja feita a vossa vontade – respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

Em poucos instantes o rapaz estava consciente de novo, após quase um dia inteiro no qual não conseguia controlar o próprio corpo. Ele não compreendia como aquilo tudo tinha ocorrido, mas, em seu íntimo, sabia que fora preso por algo ruim. Sentia alguma dor, no entanto era pouca. E a única preocupação era com o novo colega, Wolkmmer.

– Está bem? – perguntou.

– Ele ficará – respondeu a mulher. – Vá embora, por favor, Henrique. Tenho de conversar com este jovem. E não conte a ninguém o que houve aqui.

Mesmo contrariado, resolveu atender ao pedido dela. Antes, porém, entregou ao colega um cartão no qual tinha seu número de telefone.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos no beco, a moça passou a cuidar dos ferimentos dele. Os machucados não eram muito graves, entretanto necessitaria de um pouco de repouso.

– Descanse pelo resto do dia – pediu. – Como o líquido que passei é medicinal, isso tudo sumirá.

– Quem é você? Por que me auxiliou assim? Como chegou aqui? Esse corpo é seu, ou não?

– Uma pergunta de cada vez, rapazinho. Este corpo é meu, sim. O ajudei porque preciso ter a certeza de que é quem penso ser. E cheguei nesse beco porque rastreei a energia daquele demônio idiota.

– E quem é você?

– Ainda não – disse. – Não é bom que saiba quem sou eu.

– Mas como...

– Escute, só peço que confie em mim, está bem?

Samuel a observou com calma. Ela não era muito alta – media aproximadamente um metro e setenta e cinco centímetros –, tinha cabelo comprido, carregava uma mochila às costas e uma espada na mão esquerda.

– Está bem, tentarei confiar em alguém que conheci há poucos minutos, mas não sei se conseguirei.

– Então tente, pois não tem escolha alguma. Quando necessitar, nem precisa me chamar; estarei por perto.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Sim, o quê?

– O que aquela criatura disse... De eu não ser eu... É...

– Sim, é. Não sabemos quem é, só sabemos que não é Samuel Wolkmmer, como crê.

– Mas então o garoto não existe?

– Sim, claro. Permanece escondido aí, em algum lugar dentro do campo energético que possui.

– Como assim? Não compreendo e nem acredito...

– Escute – dizia, se aproximando ainda mais dele. – Fique calmo, e isso sabe bem como fazer. Espere-me; o ajudarei a desvendar o que significa isso tudo.

– E qual é seu interesse em minha história?

– Que não o peguem.

– Mas...

– Vamos combinar o seguinte, menino? Podemos marcar um encontro e eu terei todo tempo possível para esclarecer isso tudo a você. Mas necessito de, no máximo, dois ou três dias. Assim que tiver alguma resposta, o procurarei, certo?

– Está bem.

– Vamos. Eu o levarei para casa.

Eles entraram no carro – um V-8 preto. Ela o guiava com serenidade, sempre atenta à energia que circulava a volta deles. Enquanto isso, Samuel tentava vislumbrar algo em seus olhos, porém não era possível. A garota usava óculos escuros. O veículo parou, quinze minutos depois que saíram do beco, em frente à residência dele.

– Obrigado por ter ajudado meu colega – falou, assim que desceu do carro.

– São ossos de um novo ofício, garoto – comentou.

Mesmo sem entender bem o que foi dito, o jovem se despediu da moça. Várias questões preenchiam-lhe a mente. Entretanto ele se mostrava disposto a aguardar tudo que a misteriosa mulher pudesse conseguir a respeito de seu passado.

Ao entrar em casa, procurou se certificar de que estava só. Como não havia ninguém além dele na residência, decidiu ir tomar uma ducha. E, após, ignorou, momentaneamente, tudo quanto queria descobrir a seu respeito e começou a meditar. Só que estava tão exaurido, que dormiu.

– Mais um pesadelo – pensou, ao acordar, em um sobressalto. Ele se levantou assustado; olhou para o relógio e constatou que os pais chegariam ao lar em poucos instantes.

– Certamente farão inúmeras questões relativas ao primeiro dia que tive na escola – refletia o garoto. – Como fui tratado pelos colegas, o que conversei com eles, entre outras perguntas. – É. Wolkmmer sabia que teria de ser bem criativo em suas mentiras.

Antes disso, porém, resolveu retomar a meditação que começara; agora se propunha a não dormir em meio a ela. Não só porque não queria ter o pesadelo de sempre a perturbá-lo, mas principalmente porque considerava sagrado demais o ato de meditar.

Só que ele não contava que fosse ser interrompido pelo pai. Felipe já o tinha chamado umas quatro vezes, quando finalmente o menino se deu conta de que alguém queria lhe falar algo.

– Escute – dizia o homem enquanto o puxava rudemente pelo braço. – O chamei várias vezes. O que há agora?

– Nada. Só estava meditando – explicou, ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia de maneira brusca.

– E por que esse gesto grosseiro? – perguntou o pai.

– Qual? – o rapaz não compreendia os motivos que levavam Felipe a estar tão exautado.

– O de se erguer como se eu fosse um inimigo ou alguém estranho. Não sou um qualquer para que deixe de me responder desse modo e em seguida se levante como se eu não fosse nada; tem de ter mais respeito por mim, garoto – o homem tornou a puxá-lo e começou a sacudi-lo pelo braço. – Está me ouvindo?

– Sim. Mas expliquei que meditava. Por isso não o escutei; desculpe-me.

– Vá para o inferno com essa droga de meditação – o pai tornava a ser violento frente à calma do filho – fato que ocorria quando somente os dois estavam em casa. – Vai aprender a me respeitar na marra – Felipe o empurrara. Com isso, Samuel bateu as costas recém-curadas contra um grande armário que havia no quarto.

Assim que largou o braço do jovem, o Sr. Wolkmmer voltou à sala; Heloísa tinha chegado. Quanto ao menino, só parecia ser alguém alheio a tudo isso. Na verdade ele estava cansado do ambiente negativo que tinha em casa. E a dor que sentia devido ao impacto das costas contra o armário era intensa demais para ignorá-la. O demônio que possuíra Henrique tinha toda razão. A família que o considerava como filho era sem fé alguma em Deus. E isso, para a existência de Samuel, era danoso demais.

– Por que demorou a responder ao seu pai agora pouco? – perguntou Heloísa, ao entrar no quarto dele para tentar conversar sobre o mais novo conflito familiar.

– Já disse... Estava em meditação. Quando fico assim, me desligo completamente. Quantas vezes eu terei de repetir a mesma coisa?

– E por acaso essa porcaria é mais importante do que o fato de termos chegado em casa – Felipe antes, e eu agora –, e de que queremos falar com você? Para quem meditava? Para Deus? Não aprendeu ainda que Ele não existe? Não tirou você da clínica; não agiu para que melhorasse em todos esses anos; não fez absolutamente nada para trazer paz a esta família e muito menos a você; diga-me, filho, onde está o seu Deus?

Sem proferir uma palavra sequer, o rapaz se limitou a fechar a porta do quarto. A mãe tentou sair, entretanto ele a reteve no cômodo, com um leve toque nos ombros dela. Após se sentar na cama, lhe pediu para fazer o mesmo. E iniciou sua fala:

– Quando interrompo vocês, em qualquer circunstância, qual reação tem? – o tom era, até certo ponto, amigável.

– Se quer insinuar que...

– Não sou do tipo que insinua. Se me conhece sabe disso; eu falo. Responda-me apenas, qual reação vocês dois têm?

– Não gostamos de ser interrompidos – a mulher não sabia bem o que dizer.

– Isso é o que sentem. O que quero saber é: como reagem frente ao fato em si?

– Ficamos irritados com você – comentou, assustada com o modo sério com que o filho a questionava e a encarava.

– Então peço, por favor, que não cometam o mesmo equívoco outra vez. Não interrompam minha meditação; ela é importante para mim. Tanto quanto o Deus que vocês dois dizem não acreditar. Como sempre respeitei a posição que têm frente ao Criador, solicito que, por gentileza, respeitem a minha. Amo a Deus e não tenho problema algum em afirmar isso, ao contrário. Sou feliz por amá-Lo e por adorá-Lo; O Todo-Poderoso me trouxe a graça de viver – Samuel tornou a ficar de pé; sem, contudo, tirar os olhos de Heloísa. – E, por tudo que é mais sagrado, não gostaria de que isso virasse um motivo para que eu fosse jogado em outra clínica uma vez mais – ele caminhava de um lado para o outro do quarto. Seu olhar era profundo e sereno. – Não que isso me prejudique no momento; sei como lidar com tamanha indiferença; vocês já fizeram essa tentativa tantas e tantas vezes, já me jogaram para tudo quanto é lado, então só peço que me deixem um pouco em casa – ele se sentou ao lado da mãe novamente. – Algum problema?

– Não – respondeu, impressionada com a atitude firme do filho.

– Ótimo. Então podemos ir à sala conversarmos como qualquer família normal faria? Ou vocês não me querem por perto?

– Claro que queremos você por perto, querido. Não diga bobagens!

– Está bem. Só solicito mais alguns instantes; preciso dar um telefonema para um amigo. Posso?

– Sim, sem dúvida.

Heloísa o deixou sozinho e foi conversar com Felipe. Ela lhe explicou o teor do diálogo que tiveram. O pai do garoto, por sua vez, ficou tão impressionado como a mãe a respeito das frases firmes proferidas por Wolkmmer há poucos minutos.

O jovem, por outro lado, se ocupava agora de outra relevante tarefa: telefonar para Henrique; ele queria saber como o colega se sentia após toda aquela balbúrdia ocorrida à tarde. E Samuel se acalmara ao ter a certeza de que o rapaz estava bem. Ambos apenas tinham enorme curiosidade em descobrir quem era a mulher que os auxiliara no beco.


	2. 2: O Vale dos Caídos I

_Capítulo 2 – O Vale dos Caídos I_

Para almas que estivessem acostumadas a locais quentes, lamacentos e agitados quando fossem buscadas por demônios, ou até mesmo quando viessem a ter um comportamento agressivo – inadequado ou hostil ao viverem suas experiências na Terra –, talvez chegassem a pensar que tivessem ido parar no local errado. Entretanto não era. Para a infelicidade dos que passavam por um dos obscuros portais, guardado por Leviatã – Ferreiro conhecido por municiar os comandantes do lugar com espadas, com escudos e com lanças bastante afiadas –, ou pelas outras entradas, monitoradas, respectivamente, por Asmodeus, Marduk e por Azaradel, aquele era o famigerado Vale dos Caídos – que recebera tal nome porque vários líderes tinham sido, em tempos longínquos, importantes seres celestiais. Mas a vida era outra agora. Administrar uma área tão extensa de terreno, ocupada por inúmeros seres, não era uma tarefa fácil, ao contrário. Sempre havia os descontentes, os desertores; o problema era identificá-los quando estes se mantinham em silêncio.

E agora que o Príncipe das Trevas, Samael, não se encontrava no Vale, o respeitado General Belzebu era o encarregado de pôr ordem no lugar. E ele o fazia com mão de ferro. Sempre severo, ostentava uma armadura negra com listras verticalmente prateadas; com o tridente em punho por incontáveis horas, como lhe fora ordenado, Belzebu tornava a existência espiritual de almas condenadas e de demônios de divisões menores em um calvário bem mais sofrível do que de costume.

E havia um bom motivo para isso; descobrir quem era o chefe das entidades que iam a Terra a fim de procurar desvendar o mistério sobre a vida do menino Samuel, e por que elas o queriam por perto. Por isso o Vale se mantinha quieto, parado, frio; frustrado, porém, que estava frente à falta de respostas por parte de seus algozes, Belzebu foi ter com quem se propôs a auxiliar o jovem.

– Nada funciona... Que droga! Por que não inventamos outro modo mais eficaz de fazer com que falem? – sugeriu o General, ao entrar na sala onde a imponente figura estava.

– Tem algo em mente? – perguntou, pondo-se de pé.

– Bem, primeiramente, seria bom que livrássemos os humanos das amarras; creio que nenhum tenha parte nessa história.

– E depois, o que pensa fazer?

– Levarei os demônios para o Subsolo. Concorda?

– Excelente. Faça-os falar.

– Mas e se não obtivermos a informação que você quer? Qual é a próxima ordem, que quer que eu faça?

– Os mate – o tom era duro, mais firme do que o habitual.

– Acha mesmo necessário sacrificarmos valiosos soldados somente por causa de um... Humano?

– Se fosse apenas isso, meu caro Belzebu, daria toda razão ao que diz – justificou-se, após suspirar impaciente.

– O que há então? – questionou, baixando as asas em sinal de respeito a ela.

– Não posso contar a você sem que consiga um tempo para conversar com o menino antes.

– Então por que não vai até ele?

– Porque não posso aparecer por lá quando seus pais estão por perto. Pode ser perigoso. O Sr. Felipe é muito violento com o garoto; não quero atrair nenhum demônio até lá. Isso seria trágico e o pai dele seria possuído em um passe de mágica.

– Hum... Ok. Mas me diga uma coisa, já sabe o que há com esse tal Samuel?

– Sim, sei. Só não entendo por que os demônios o querem. Ele não é do Vale, nem nunca será. Arranjaríamos uma grande confusão se esse garoto viesse parar aqui.

– Confusão... Com... Os Anjos de Luz? – O General se negava a proferir qualquer nome celestial, devido à amargura que o dominava.

– É isso mesmo. Agora compreende bem por que pretendo auxiliar o menino Samuel, não é?

– Entendo sim, Chefe. Então farei o impossível para que as entidades me digam o que querem com o jovem. Assim que obtiver tal resposta, irei onde estiver e avisarei você.

– Certo. Vamos.

Belzebu saiu da sala da mulher. Ela o acompanhava; pretendia vir a Terra para descobrir se Wolkmmer estava sozinho ou não. A investigação fora mais rápida do que o esperado; ela já sabia o que diria a ele, embora se mostrasse apreensiva com a reação que o menino pudesse ter.

Quanto ao General, teria uma longa noite pela frente, ao interrogar os demônios da divisão número mil quatrocentos e oitenta e seis e das demais repartições.


	3. 3: Revelação I

_Capítulo 3 – Revelação I_

Samuel passou boa parte do início da noite na companhia de seus pais. Inventara todo o tipo de mentiras sobre o dia que vivera. Contara-lhes que os colegas relutaram, em um primeiro momento, a se aproximar dele; mas que um tempo depois – cerca de três períodos de aula –, tudo ficara bem. E Felipe e Heloísa julgavam que o filho estava curado. A medicina o ajudara a ter uma vida normal.

Agora no quarto, o garoto tentava dormir. O sono, porém, não se fazia presente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Wolkmmer se sentia inquieto. E ficou ainda mais em alerta ao vislumbrar uma estranha sombra no cômodo. Quando ia acender a luz, alguém lhe disse:

– Não precisa ligá-la. Sou eu.

O obscuro espectro se transformou no físico da mulher que o auxiliara na tarde anterior. Mais tranqüilo, o jovem sentou na cama.

– Por que não me avisou que viria? – perguntou, recuperando-se do susto.

– Eu o comuniquei quanto a isso. Só não disse quando seria.

– É, tem razão. Será que agora conseguiremos ter um diálogo decente?

– Creio que sim. Como se sente?

– Bem. Um pouco confuso com as várias informações que me passou à tarde, mas estou legal. E como está você?

– Bem – ela sentou ao lado dele. – Posso ficar aqui?

– Claro! Nem convidei você a se acomodar, me desculpe.

– Tudo bem, garoto.

– Mas, e então, por que veio? Não foi só para me observar, não é?

– Até que não seria uma má idéia – comentou, olhando-o nos olhos tão claros como o céu. – Mas não, de fato não. Vim para conversarmos sobre você. Sobre quem é, rapaz.

– Está bem. Mas quem sabe não marcamos um encontro para amanhã? Podemos combinar para depois dos meus períodos na escola. O que acha?

– Ótimo, melhor ainda! Assim terei um tempo maior para explicar tudo com mais clareza.

– Combinado. Quer me recomendar alguma coisa: atitude, maneira de agir e de ser ou algo assim?

– Não me atreverei a tanto. É um excelente ser do jeito que é; sugiro que continue a agir dessa forma e só peço que confie em mim.

– Já ganhou a minha confiança – ele se levantou e acendeu a luz. Após, a abraçou forte e disse: – Obrigado por tudo.

– De nada – falou, de modo lacônico, pois não esperava tal reação por parte dele. Ela, porém, pôs-se a observar as costas do menino, através da camisa que vestia.

– Levante a roupa – pediu.

Samuel, surpreso, a obedeceu. A moça, por sua vez, agora podia ver com maior nitidez as marcas, que eram graves hematomas.

– O que é isso? – questionou, preocupada.

– Ah, foi meu pai. Ele me empurrou e eu bati no armário que tem aqui – contou-lhe, apontando para o móvel. – Mas está tudo bem. Diga-me uma coisa, como conseguiu ver o machucado, se a camisa o cobria?

– Tenho uma visão muito aguçada, exatamente por ser quem sou. Consigo, desse modo, acudir com maior eficiência ou, em outros casos, trazer problemas às pessoas. Venha, deite-se aqui – solicitou, apontando para a cama.

Após pressionar por três vezes o local ferido, a mulher utilizou o mesmo líquido que usara antes, a fim de restabelecer os machucados dele.

– Pronto – comentou. – Cuide-se agora, certo?

– Por que me ajuda dessa maneira? – perguntou.

– Entenderá tudo amanhã, como combinamos. Preciso ir agora. Podemos nos encontrar em frente ao colégio onde estuda, ao meio dia?

– Sim, sem dúvida.

– Estarei lá, então. Até logo, rapaz.

A garota se foi e deixou inúmeras dúvidas na cabeça dele. Mas como pretendia dormir para que o tempo passasse mais rápido – pois estava curioso ao extremo para descobrir a verdade –, Wolkmmer foi à cozinha e fez um chá para se acalmar. Assim que o bebeu, caiu em sono profundo.

No dia seguinte, o menino acordou com maior disposição ainda! Tinha a nítida impressão de que alguém vigiara seu sono por toda à noite. Mas mesmo que estivesse bem, perdurava o jeito quieto e observador, porque eram características marcantes e imutáveis na personalidade dele.

Samuel foi deixado na escola pelo pai. E passou toda a manhã pensando no que a misteriosa mulher iria lhe falar. Apesar de tentar demonstrar serenidade, estava bastante ansioso. Agora, porém, havia uma novidade em sua vida – três colegas de escola que se aproximaram dele –, Eduarda, Henrique e Vinícius – este último o conheceu ao presenciar o estranho episódio no qual o demônio que possuíra o irmão de Duda agrediu, no recreio de ontem, o mais novo aluno do colégio com palavras ásperas. Eles conversaram com Wolkmmer durante quase todo o intervalo entre os períodos; e em meio às explicações passadas pelos professores de matemática, de português e de química, a atenção de Vinícius era sempre chamada, porque ele, ainda que não conhecesse muito bem o novo colega, tinha enorme curiosidade em saber detalhes da confusa vida dele, e por conta disso não permanecia quieto um instante sequer.

Assim que a aula de matemática terminou, os jovens foram em direção ao portão de saída da escola. Samuel lhes disse que se quisessem poderiam permanecer ali. Mas ele tinha um encontro marcado com alguém.

– Recém chegou no colégio e já está marcando encontros, que presença! – comentou Vinícius, brincando.

– Quem dera, colega, quem dera. Mas combinei de conversar com uma garota – explicou.

– Com quem? – perguntou.

– Vini, quer parar de ser tão curioso, que coisa! – falou Eduarda.

– Tudo bem, menina, tudo bem – respondeu Wolkmmer. – Não há problema algum em contar a vocês. É uma mulher que diz saber como me ajudar.

– É a que nos auxiliou ontem? – questionou Henrique.

– É isso aí.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto a misteriosa criatura se aproximava. Era um claro sinal de respeito com uma figura tão imponente.

– Podem continuar o assunto – comentou, enquanto acendia um cigarro. – Tenho de falar com o garoto aqui – apontou para Samuel. – Mas posso esperá-los; não pretendo interromper ninguém.

Ele apresentou os amigos a ela, que cumprimentou um por um; e todos ficaram cerca de quinze minutos conversando em frente à escola.

Quando os colegas foram embora, o rapaz a convidou para almoçar. A mulher aceitou prontamente. E depois disse:

– Precisamos ir a um local isolado para que possamos conversar sobre tudo. Irei expor o tema enquanto almoçamos, mas caso haja alguma dúvida de sua parte, necessitamos de um lugar quieto. Tudo bem?

– Tudo sim.

Em poucos minutos de caminhada eles chegaram a um restaurante que Samuel gostava muito; o garçom foi chamado, assim que se sentaram à mesa. O jovem pediu arroz, feijão e carne; enquanto que ela, maravilhada com as opções de sorvete existentes no local, solicitou diversos sabores.

– Esse é o seu almoço? – questionou, intrigado.

– Hoje sim. Há muito que não como doces.

– Mas se alimente com comidas salgadas também; é muito bom – recomendou.

– Sei disso. Só prefiro matar a vontade de comer doce ao invés de me alimentar com o de sempre: sal em excesso.

– Entendo. Quando quiser, pode falar – comentou.

O garçom trouxe tudo quanto foi pedido por eles. Ao iniciarem a refeição, a moça tornou a falar:

– Bem, ajudei você e seu colega ontem, pelo simples motivo de que Euronymous não deveria ter vindo aqui perturbar você. Nenhum dos que enfrentou em todos os anos anteriores deveriam ter estado no planeta Terra. Peço desculpas por todos os transtornos que isso causou ao longo de sua vida. Mas não é apenas disso que vim falar; vim, isso sim, explicar quem é, por que se encontra nesse planeta e como poderei auxiliar você.

Samuel escutava tudo com atenção, ainda que relutasse em acreditar nas coisas que lhe eram ditas.

– Posso prosseguir?

– Sim – falou. – Continue, por favor.

– Prometi trazer respostas concretas e objetivas, se lembra? E já as tenho, depois de muito investigar. O corpo que habita, anjo Castiel, é o de Samuel Wolkmmer, que dorme seguro no interior do campo energético existente a sua volta. Mas não é quem pensa ser, rapaz. Agora sabe bem quem é; alguma pergunta?

O jovem largou os talheres por alguns instantes; olhava para a mulher, que estava do outro lado da mesa. Ele a encarava com a expressão serena, como de costume. Internamente, porém, sabia que a verdade tinha sido descoberta. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar, Wolkmmer sabia, e sempre soube, que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver consigo.

– Pare de me olhar desse modo, por favor – pediu, alarmada por vê-lo tão calado. – Diga algo, garoto.

– Bem, não sei por onde devo começar... Não...

– O que foi? – perguntou, preocupada. – Alguém já contou isso a você?

– Não, fique tranqüila. Só sinto que me revelou algo que, de um modo estranho, eu já sabia. Apenas não quero crer...

– Escute, é fundamental que se mantenha o mais calmo possível. Ajudarei você a desvendar por que está aqui.

– Mas... Será que isso tudo é verdade? – a expressão era de dúvida, devido ao impacto que a fala dela provocara nele.

– Ora menino, me diga se tudo que houve em sua vida até hoje foi coincidência, ou não? O que aconteceu com a criança na primeira clínica na qual seus pais o colocaram foi obra do destino? O modo como o que a possuía foi queimado e consumido pelas forças existentes aí dentro... – ela apontou para o peito do jovem e prosseguiu: – ... Tratava-se de uma obra do acaso? E que dizer da outra garota na segunda clínica? Coincidência, também? O demônio que tentou atacar você na primeira instituição em que foi largado por Felipe e por Heloísa foi aniquilado pelo poder que possui; quanto ao segundo, Euronymous, o perseguiu ontem, já que foi tomado por uma revolta incomum até mesmo para nós – porque ao lutar contra ele anos antes –, você o feriu gravemente no olho esquerdo. E que dizer do rapaz da terceira clínica? ... Acabou por morrer; não suportou suas forças e, juntamente com a entidade, sucumbiu em uma violenta explosão. Se considerarmos que tinha, respectivamente, nove, doze, catorze e dezesseis anos, nas internações pelas quais passou, talvez cheguemos a conclusão de que, quando era pequeno e até mesmo agora, não possuiria condições físicas e nem psíquicas para manifestar tais poderes; e no entanto as têm. Concorda?

– Sei – falava confuso; tentava organizar as palavras. – Tudo que diz é certo. Mas... Como me acostumar? Como viver dessa forma?

– É simples. Fique mais uma ou duas semanas por aí. Conviva com aqueles que dizem ser seus pais; e se prepare para vir comigo, se desejar.

– Como assim? – perguntou. Perturbava-lhe sair da cidade de que tanto gostava.

– Menino, ouça bem, não há escolha; ainda que eu não pretenda forçar nada, tem de vir comigo. Necessita largar sua vida, sua família terrestre; nós precisamos, assim, salvar o garoto Samuel e reconduzi-lo para casa enquanto há tempo.

O jovem estava aturdido. Não sabia se confiava na mulher de negro ou não. Ele parou, por alguns instantes, de falar; e iniciou, ali mesmo, uma curta meditação. Ela, ao notar que o rapaz procurava se centrar, terminou de comer o sorvete que solicitara e foi à rua para fumar um cigarro. Assim que acabou a meditação, Samuel foi atrás dela e a questionou:

– Por que saiu de lá?

– Como percebi que procurava se acalmar, eu resolvi fazer o mais sensato: respeitei sua decisão.

Aquilo era novo para ele. Nunca ninguém lhe dissera que faria isso. E ela fez. Wolkmmer estava sensibilizado com o modo como era tratado. Mas uma pergunta relevante não fora colocada à garota ainda... – Quem era ela? – E foi exatamente essa a questão feita.

– Comentei, no beco, que não poderia falar nada, se lembra? Pois então, essa regra não pode ser quebrada.

– Como posso, então, ir embora com você, se nem sei quem é? – o tom de voz dele não era agressivo, apenas temia ser enganado.

– Justo... Muito justo – comentou, acendendo outro cigarro. – Mas chegamos a um problema... Não é que eu não queira dizer quem sou eu, é que não posso... Nós seremos perseguidos de maneira bem mais hostil e implacável se eu revelar a minha identidade...

– Mas não me disse, lá no beco, que esse é seu corpo físico? Como agora não pode revelar quem é, se todos a vêem e a identificam?

– Garoto esperto, Castiel... – chamou-o pelo nome angelical, o que o fez a olhar nos olhos. – O que posso dizer é que isso se explica porque não assumi todas as características que englobam a minha pessoa. Tenho vinte e cinco centímetros a mais do que os um e setenta que mostro aqui; meu cabelo é bem preto; e não costumo estar de óculos, pois me irritam ao extremo. E raramente sou vista com uma espada na mão; com um tridente, sim. Por isso mudei algumas coisas em mim, a fim de que não seja facilmente identificada pelos de minha espécie.

– Espere, é um demônio? – surpreendeu-se ao atentar para tal detalhe.

– Sim, sou, claro. Não tinha percebido antes?

– Confesso que não. Mas... Agora entendo menos ainda...

– O que foi, garoto?

– Por que quer cooperar comigo? Se me diz que sou um anjo, e que o menino que deveria estar aqui agora dorme, por que serei auxiliado por um demônio, e não por um ser celestial?

– Essa é uma explicação que tem de saber. Mas não a darei aqui na rua. Vamos entrar para pagar tudo que gastamos e procurar um canto isolado. Dessa forma poderemos conversar com mais calma. De acordo?

Samuel fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Eles retornaram ao restaurante para pagar o valor relativo ao almoço; a mulher, entretanto, não deixou o jovem desembolsar nem um real sequer; ela fez questão de cobrir todo o gasto com a refeição.

Assim que saíram do local, entraram no carro dela. A moça pediu a ele que se sentasse no banco ao lado e pôs-se a dirigir.

– Onde guarda o veículo quando não se encontra na Terra? – perguntou, a fim de iniciar um diálogo entre eles.

– Em uma casa que tem uma garagem nos fundos – explicou. – Por quê?

– Só queria saber como faz para manter uma vida dupla – comentou, interessado na rotina seguida por ela.

– Como assim? – questionou.

– É. Porque se é uma demônia, e se vem para cá constantemente, necessita de muitos aparatos para viver, ao mesmo tempo, nos planos espiritual e físico. Ou estou equivocado?

– Não está, não. Tem toda razão. Mas não permaneço por muito tempo no planeta encarnado. Só quando há uma missão importante a cumprir; aí sim me atenho mais a este lugar.

– Uma missão como a minha?

– É isso mesmo... Castiel, ou Samuel? Como prefere que chame você?

– Sabe... Não sei... – o garoto fez uma pausa e sorriu. A indecisão o dominava. – Mas ... Enquanto não me recordo de ter sido esse tal Castiel, melhor que me chame pelo nome que me foi dado por aqui.

– Como quiser – respondeu. Os dois conversaram sobre outras coisas menos relevantes antes de chegar ao local no qual deveriam parar.

Depois de um longo tempo, eles pararam em uma garagem de um casarão no outro lado da cidade. Ambos desceram do V-8 e o jovem perguntou:

– É pura coincidência, ou a casa escolhida fica no lado oposto da residência em que eu moro por algum motivo?

– Há um motivo, sim. É para que não sejamos vistos por seus pais. Como sei onde eles trabalham e onde vocês residem, ficou bem fácil achar uma casa grande para que pudéssemos conversar com maior privacidade e para que eu colocasse em prática minhas outras ações.

– Então já me observa há tempos?

– Sim – admitiu. – Porém não consegui chegar em você antes, me desculpe. Precisei estudar muito bem o terreno; não sou do tipo impulsiva.

Eles entraram na sala do casarão. A mulher falou a Samuel que poderia ficar a vontade, enquanto ia à cozinha para servir água a ambos; o calor era insuportável em pleno outubro, por isso a ingestão de líquido se fazia necessária até mesmo para um demônio. Assim que retornou trazendo os copos, tornou a falar:

– Então, questões sobre você, ou não? – perguntou, disposta a lhe esclarecer tudo que fosse necessário.

– Sim. Muitas. E a primeira e mais importante é: como não me lembro de quem sou ou fui?

– Por algum motivo limparam a sua memória. Mas já sei como retomá-la. Se for interessante para você, podemos iniciar o processo hoje mesmo.

– Quem me jogou na Terra?

– Boa questão. Comecei a investigar isso há um mês. A hipótese mais provável é a de que anjos o atiraram aqui. Mas ainda não tenho a mínima idéia. Creio, porém, que com o passar dos dias e dos meses você se recordará disso. Basta apenas que eu consiga iniciar o processo de recuperação da sua memória.

– E quanto tempo nós levaremos para recuperá-la?

– Tudo dependerá de como irá reagir ao procedimento. Preciso, porém, de que me prometa uma coisa antes.

– O que?

– Que fingirá ser Samuel Wolkmmer. Necessito de que continue a ter sua vida, ao menos por agora. E nem serei eu a ditar quando não a levará mais dessa maneira. Você saberá, conforme eu for mexendo em sua cabeça, quando deverá abandonar o corpo físico do jovem. Entende?

– Sim, compreendo bem. Posso fazer apenas mais uma pergunta?

– Sem dúvida – sorriu, a expressão amigável, o que o confortava bastante.

– O menino sairá prejudicado com todo esse processo?

– Não. Monitorarei o garoto, não se preocupe. À medida que forem separadas as memórias de vocês, tudo se organizará. Infelizmente ele ficará com as lembranças terrenas; você, por outro lado, voltará a ter certeza de que é o Anjo Castiel. Algo mais a dizer?

Wolkmmer se mostrava incrédulo. Queria começar o procedimento mais pela simples vontade de provar à mulher que cometera um bárbaro engano do que pela crença em tudo que ele mesmo perguntava. O jovem fingia crer em uma história absurda como aquela, para ver o que iria ocorrer ao final dela.

– Não. Estou pronto – falou. – Pode começar.

A demônia se aproximou do garoto e lhe pediu para fechar os olhos e meditar. Em seguida, passou um líquido na cabeça dele e pôs as mãos na testa do rapaz. Longos minutos se passaram até que tudo estivesse concluído. O ritual fora feito com símbolos angelicais, pois, para reaver as memórias de um ser como Castiel, não era possível, obviamente, utilizar símbolos demoníacos. Como o estado de meditação no qual entrara era profundo demais, parecia que dormia. Ela, então, o deitou, gentilmente, no sofá da sala e esperou ali mesmo. Após uma hora de completo silêncio, ele abriu os olhos e a escutou perguntar:

– Tudo bem, Samuel?

– O que... Não sei... – esfregou os olhos, confuso. – Ele dorme, moça. Meu nome é Castiel. Mas... O que faço aqui?

– Graças a Deus... Ou... A qualquer coisa desse tipo – brincou.

O rapaz a observou demoradamente; sabia que a conhecia. E começou, a partir disso, a organizar suas memórias. Ela era quem o ajudava a reaver as lembranças; era quem auxiliaria Samuel a acordar; era a única que o colocava para pensar e agir, de fato, como um ser celestial. Acima de tudo, porém, o Arauto tinha uma longínqua lembrança a respeito dela. Mas como não era algo muito claro, preferiu não pensar no assunto.

– Como se sente, Castiel? – tornou a falar, o retirando de tais reflexões.

– Bem. Um pouco confuso, mas tudo em ordem. Como vim parar no físico deste inocente filho de Deus?

– Só sei que o atiraram aí. Mas o resto... Confesso que não descobri ainda. Agora que despertei sua consciência angelical, tudo ficará mais fácil.

– Bem, lembro-me de tudo que vivi no corpo dele desde dois mil e onze. Recordo-me, inclusive, do almoço que você e eu tivemos hoje, da conversa de poucas horas atrás, do que me pediu para prometer... Só não sei muito sobre mim.

– Mas o que vem à sua mente quando pensa em você, no tempo em que morava no Céu?

– Não posso forçar os pensamentos; minha cabeça dói. A sensação é horrível – balbuciou, aflito.

– Ótimo. Era isso que eu queria ouvir. Escute, precisamos combinar uma mexida por semana em sua memória. Pode ser?

– Pode sim. Mas não continuaremos a nos ver? Só quando fizermos os procedimentos?

– Não – comentou, surpresa. – Irei visitá-lo todas as noites, para saber como se sente. Não se preocupe; não o deixarei sozinho. Agora venha. Vamos embora; já é tarde e Heloísa e Felipe devem estar preocupados com você.

– Está certo.

Eles se levantaram, saíram da sala e entraram no carro. A mulher tornou a dirigi-lo. Quanto ao garoto, tinha pretendido obter a certeza de quão errada ela estava a respeito dele; porém, agora seus pensamentos eram bem mais claros do que antes; ele sabia, de fato, quem era: Castiel.

Após uma longa viagem em silêncio – cerca de quarenta minutos – ela parou o veículo em frente ao lar dele e rememorou:

– Não se esqueça de que, para os outros, ainda é Samuel Wolkmmer. Certo?

Em um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, o rapaz lhe assegurara de que tudo estava em perfeita harmonia e de que se lembrava bem qual papel teria de representar. No entanto, o desejo de ser ele mesmo crescia a cada minuto. Mas por tudo que passara na pele de Samuel, Castiel agüentaria firme; a culpa por todas as coisas ruins que causara à vida do garoto era um peso inimaginável.

Por mais que tentasse entender as situações vividas, e que fosse um ser evoluído, habitar um corpo físico durante tanto tempo lhe trazia sensações bastante humanas.

Ao entrar em casa, o jovem foi diretamente para o quarto. Como os pais não se encontravam na residência, ele estava à vontade. Ligou o ventilador e se deitou na cama. E em poucos minutos adormeceu. O processo de reavivar as memórias angelicais foi desgastante ao extremo. Entretanto, acordou uma hora depois; teve o mesmo pesadelo de sempre – o que costumava ter em quatorze anos de vida terrena – aquele que lhe perfuravam os olhos. Agora, porém, uma estranha sensação o fez ficar em alerta. O sangue. Como despertara com os olhos úmidos, temia que estivesse, de fato, sangrando. Mas não. Era só uma errônea impressão; o sonho, apesar de bem conhecido, lhe trazia uma nova sensação todas as vezes que retornava. Ainda que fossem iguais, os pesadelos nunca eram exatamente os mesmos: havia sempre um fato novo quando voltava a dormir.

– Preciso dar um jeito de sair deste corpo – pensou Castiel. – Mas como fazê-lo? Não sinto que meus poderes estejam suficientemente fortes para que eu vá embora deste físico. E como fica minha culpa? Como trarei normalidade à existência dessa família? – perguntava-se ele que, mentalmente, procurava tais respostas. – Sinto-me culpado por ter prejudicado dessa forma tão covarde a vida de Samuel; e por mais que saiba que tal sentimento não é salutar para mim, infelizmente não consigo me desvencilhar dele.

Castiel se lembrava bem agora. Entendia por que os pais internaram o garoto – por causa dos poderes angelicais manifestados de forma desordenada. Com lágrimas nos olhos, o anjo, que tomara a difícil decisão de permanecer por mais um tempo no físico do jovem, iniciou uma oração. Aquela, contudo, não era uma reza qualquer. Castiel orava para Deus com todas as forças de que dispunha, para que o Todo-Poderoso o perdoasse. Não lhe importava o porquê, se caíra, algo devia ter feito para merecer tamanha desonra.

Não muito tempo depois de ter começado a oração, ele sentiu um alívio imenso; era como se alguém lhe tirasse um indefinível peso dos ombros. Foi quando Castiel passou a acreditar, em definitivo, que Deus de fato não o abandonara. A presença do Criador preencheu o vazio em seu peito de maneira inigualável.


	4. 4: O Vale dos Caídos II

_Capítulo 4 – O Vale dos Caídos II_

O Vale dos Caídos continuava no mais absoluto silêncio. A única coisa que se podia escutar, vez por outra, era os vários lamentos dos humanos condenados por si próprios a vagarem a esmo no lúgubre local. Quanto aos quinhentos mil demônios de divisões inferiores que residiam no lado sul, permaneciam estáticos. Mas não por suas vontades. Belzebu – conhecido como o General do abismo –, os deixara, de maneira impiedosa, sem ação alguma. Após receber ordens claras da comandante, o anjo leal aos principais líderes do sombrio lugar levou os prováveis rebeldes para o recanto mais obscuro do Vale: o Subsolo. E, com severidade, os torturava e os punia pela falta de respostas, juntamente com Alastor e seus quatrocentos e sessenta e nove discípulos. O General prendeu as entidades malignas umas às outras, com correntes e pesados grilhões.

Muitos demônios, no desespero de tentar rompê-los, acabavam por sucumbir. E, por fim, Belzebu mandara que Alastor, o encarregado da justiça no lugar – se é que realmente fosse possível ter alguém justo por lá –, prosseguisse com a tortura, utilizando um elemento bastante eficaz de flagelação: o fogo. Demônio algum, porém, fazia a mínima menção de abrir a boca. Mas foi Mephisto, ex-braço direito de Leviatã, quem proferiu o seguinte nome:

– Abdiel... Foi ele – o murmúrio saiu abafado, no entanto foi perfeitamente audível.

– O ser que ordenou que vocês perseguissem o menino? – perguntou Alastor, enquanto chicoteava uma demônia.

– Sim senhor. Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...

A frase de Mephisto fora interrompida, porque o profundo corte em suas costas lhe doía demais.

– Desamarre-o – ordenou Belzebu. – Deixe-o comigo; procure, enquanto isso, obter mais alguma preciosa informação dos que aqui permanecerem.

– Sim senhor – respondeu o justiceiro, enquanto continuava a golpear, furiosamente, muitos de seus algozes.

Assim que libertou o maligno ser dos grilhões, Alastor o entregou ao anjo caído. O General partiu, levando a entidade para uma prisão pequena e má ventilada. Em seguida, mandou que Arão vigiasse, com redobrada atenção, o mais novo prisioneiro. E, apressadamente, rumou à sala da autoridade máxima do lugar.

– Posso entrar? – perguntou, ao bater à porta do pequenino cômodo.

– Sim, claro.

Belzebu entrou. Tinha uma expressão tensa e preocupada. Após fechar a porta, ele se sentou ao lado dela, que o questionou:

– Algum problema? Não me diga que temos mais demônios rebeldes!

– Não posso afirmar algo que ainda não possuo conhecimento, Chefe. Nada disso chegou aos meus ouvidos. A única novidade que trago é a seguinte: um deles falou um relevante nome; tem a ver com a sua missão no planeta Terra.

– É mesmo? Quem deu com a língua nos dentes? – interessou-se pelo assunto.

– O desgraçado do Mephisto – pronunciou, com raiva e com certo desdém.

– Hum... Talvez ele queira voltar a servir Leviatã, por isso abriu o jogo. Não o deixe trocar a informação por nada que venha a solicitar, está bem? Mas, me diga, afinal de contas, o que esse incompetente deixou escapar?

– Sim, conte comigo. Ele proferiu Abdiel – disse Belzebu, baixando a cabeça. – Foi o tal anjo que mandou os demônios irem atrás do menino – completou.

– Não... Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Torture-o! Faça-o falar a verdade – dizia, enquanto fazia tombar, com a força de apenas um braço, uma grande caixa com materiais de construção; era um modo bastante eficaz de expressar tamanha fúria.

– É a mais pura e límpida verdade, Chefe. Mephisto não chegaria a ponto de se atrever a mentir frente a Alastor e as suas infalíveis técnicas de tortura; eu vi, nos olhos da entidade. O rapaz falava sério.

– Bem, nesse caso, temos um grave problema – comentou. – Como gostaria de que Samael estivesse aqui para que expusesse sua opinião a respeito do tema.

– Mas o que há? – questionou o General, apreensivo. – Pode me contar agora? Talvez eu possa ser útil...

– Sim. Esse assunto não deverá ser falado a outros anjos. Somente a Leviatã, certo?

– Como assim, "anjos"? Não entendo... – estranhou Belzebu.

– Ora, meu caro, vocês são seres alados. Que pensa que são senão isso?

– Demônios que a servem – comentou, fazendo uma reverência.

– Isso é o que fazem; não o que são – disse, pondo-se de pé. – Mas, sobre o jovem, o que posso afirmar é que ele não é Samuel Wolkmmer.

– Então quem é? – perguntou, curioso.

– É Castiel, que foi atirado em um corpo físico.

– O... Anjo!... Tem certeza disso, Chefe? – a incredulidade dele era visível.

– Sim. – Ela tornou a se sentar, após um pequeno tempo em que circulou nervosamente pela sala.

– Então é agora que tudo ficará mais complicado ainda – falou Belzebu, com um ar preocupado. – Se Abdiel deu as caras após vagar por todo esse tempo, é porque tem coisa grande à frente.

– Exato. E do jeito que tudo tem sido por aqui, ele deve ter agregado inúmeros demônios a sua volta com falsas promessas de poder e de riqueza. Precisarei de você, Belzebu. Do talento e da severidade que possui.

– Estou às suas ordens como sempre – o General pôs-se de pé, em um sinal de irrestrita lealdade para com ela.

– Procure descobrir quantos dos que mantêm aprisionados são aliados a causa de Abdiel; desvende, de algum jeito, quais entidades são leais a Samael. E as questione de maneira direta quanto a isso. Use seu aguçado poder de dedução para identificar, com maior facilidade, os traidores. Se tiver dúvidas a respeito de algum possível desertor, não pergunte; mate. Veremos o que faremos depois.

– Mas não acha que, antes de tudo, Mestre Lúcifer deveria tomar conhecimento das providências que tomaremos?

– Samael não está aqui. Sou eu quem comanda o Vale agora – respondeu, um tanto evasiva.

– Perdoe-me a insistência, mas não arranjará problemas com ele se tomar às rédeas da situação dessa maneira arriscada?

– Prefiro as confusões caseiras a outras mais pesadas. Compreende?

– Sem dúvida – concordou, depois de pensar um pouco.

– Então vá. Faça o que eu mandei – concluiu, pondo um fim a conversação.

O anjo deixou a sala sem proferir uma palavra sequer; apenas pretendia proteger alguém tão correta e tão justa. O General sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Lúcifer a interrogaria; exigiria explicações acerca das decisões tomadas até então. Belzebu concordava com tudo que ela o ordenava fazer. Entretanto temia pelas possíveis conseqüências que certamente surgiriam.

Enquanto isso, a garota continuava a mexer em alguns papéis. Pretendia encontrar algo que falasse mais sobre Abdiel – ser que conhecera somente pelo nome e por alguns feitos macabros – o que a inquietava. Ainda que não tivesse sido jogado no Vale com os demais caídos, a malignidade se insinuara em seu coração há tempos. Por mais que não soubesse quase nada dele, a moça tinha plena convicção de que teria dificuldades para impedi-lo de chegar em Castiel. Mas, mesmo com tantos perigos a vista, ela estava disposta e determinada a zelar pelo Arauto de Deus. E não era só por interesse. Havia muito mais segredos na mente de tão deslumbrante demônia.


	5. 5: O Começo da Guerra

_Capítulo 5 – O começo da guerra_

Na mesma noite em que regressou da rua após ter estado com sua amiga misteriosa, Castiel se propôs, de fato, a representar; ser Samuel era o objetivo agora. E ele conseguiu. Foi até, de modo surpreendente, bastante comunicativo, o que deixou Felipe e Heloísa muito felizes. Eles voltavam, aos poucos, a ter confiança no filho.

– Que pena! Em breve tamanha confiança será quebrada – pensava, agora no quarto, depois que os pais foram dormir. – Mas se isso vier a salvar o garoto, estou disposto a tudo. Só espero que aquela moça não me abandone agora... – Ele parou, de imediato, com as reflexões; avistou, no cômodo, uma luz intensa e incessante e ouviu, também, um barulho ensurdecedor. Então, procurando refugiar-se, Castiel foi para os fundos da residência. Lá, nem Felipe e nem Heloísa acordariam com qualquer som. Porém, assim que chegou ao pátio, um homem alto o segurou pelo braço, enquanto dizia:

– Você não devia ter se lembrado... Não devia...

– Que quer, Ediel?

– Sabe quem sou eu? Não pode ser! Que droga! Quem o está ajudando?

Instantes se passaram. Nenhuma palavra foi proferida pelo rapaz. Instintivamente, ele sabia que não poderia revelar quem era a criatura, primeiro porque não tinha a mínima idéia de seu nome e segundo porque não queria falar nada.

– Você não me entendeu – o homem ergueu o jovem no ar com muita facilidade. – Quem é a mulher?

– Não sei – o garoto começava a se sentir sufocado. Por mais que estivesse em um corpo físico, Castiel sentia tudo com a mesma intensidade ou até pior; era como se ele fosse morrer, não Samuel.

– Quem é a desgraçada que...

– Sou eu, Inteligência Divina! – o homem tombou, juntamente com o rapaz porque, ao chegar, ela atingiu Ediel com extrema força. E após uma pausa, prosseguiu em sua fala: – Tente descobrir quem sou eu agora?

O golpe nas costas do mais novo inimigo deles tinha sido tão forte, que o deixou imóvel por preciosos instantes.

– Está bem, anjão? – Perguntou a demônia.

– Sim, obrigado.

– Venha, vou tirar você do pátio... – a garota, todavia, não completou a frase. O homem tornara a se erguer e agora partia para um duelo contra a ajudante do jovem.

Por mais que pretendesse auxiliá-la nos instantes da batalha, tudo era bastante confuso para Castiel. Ele sequer conseguia distinguir como estava a luta, de tão rápida que transcorria. Mas, ao treinar por tanto tempo uma silenciosa meditação, pensou em utilizar tal artifício para ajudar aquela que lhe salvara a vida. A concentração do rapaz foi bem mais apurada do que antes. Quando achava que era Samuel Wolkmmer, não podia ir tão fundo assim nas meditações; agora, entretanto, era diferente; ele poderia auxiliar a mulher. Ao atingir um ponto de concentração ideal, Castiel pôde vislumbrar com nitidez a batalha. E, ao fazê-lo, ficou chocado. Jamais se recordara de quão sangrentos eram tais duelos. Mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso agora. Sua amiga estava bastante ferida; ele precisava agir.

Em um golpe certeiro, o anjo apenas encostou as mãos na cabeça de Ediel, que, assim que sentiu seu corpo queimar por dentro, desapareceu. Antes, contudo, o ser os ameaçou.

– Voltarei em breve. E descobrirei quem é você e por que quer ajudá-lo, demônia – falou, apontando para ela. – E quanto a você, Anjo Castiel, espere; em breve terá o que merece.

– Venha. Eu levo você – após mandar o inimigo embora, era necessário cuidar dos ferimentos dela. E foi o que ele fez. Aplicou remédio em todos os machucados; a auxiliou a tomar um bom banho; deu-lhe algo para comer. E, o que era mais curioso, sem que Heloísa e Felipe acordassem.

Ao apresentar alguma melhora, Castiel a levou ao quarto e a deitou em um colchão que arrumara para acomodá-la mais adequadamente.

– Lembro-me do anjo que nos atacou; o conheço de outros Ciclos – comentou, assustado. – Mas não imaginava que Ediel fosse aparecer...

– Nem eu. Demorei, me desculpe. Amanhã veremos isso; gostaria de saber o que, exatamente, você se recorda a respeito daquele ser insano. Está bem?

– Sim, está bem. Ah, não precisa me pedir desculpas – falou, enquanto apertava a mão dela. – Você veio, e saímos dessa juntos.

– Por que me presta assistência, se sou do lado negro?

– Por que me auxilia, se sou um anjo? A questão é a mesma. A resposta também será, creio.

– O que você me diria? – perguntou.

– Que a ajudo porque salvou minha vida e porque quer que eu regresse para minha casa. E você, qual resposta me daria?

– Porque me salvou e porque não acho justo o que fazem.

– Como assim não acha justo?

– É... Desumano. O que fazem com alguém como você... Entende?

– Mais ou menos. Como pode considerar algo desumano?

– Porque tenho sentimentos. A diferença é que não os uso para nada. Está na hora de praticá-los um pouco agora. E aproveitei a oportunidade para ajudar você, que caiu aqui e que tornará a aprender a usar os poderes que possui de maneira segura.

– Como os pais de Samuel não acordaram com tamanha balbúrdia? – quis saber, curioso.

– Fiz um feitiço que prolongará o sono deles até o meio dia de amanhã. Como é madrugada de sábado, não vi maiores problemas.

– Tudo bem. Desde que eles estejam seguros...

– Totalmente. Bem, agradeço por toda ajuda. Vou indo...

– Não, fique – interrompeu-a.

– O que? – perguntou, surpresa.

– Durma aqui. Amanhã você vai. Mas precisa se recuperar antes.

A garota estava atônita. Não acreditava que ele fosse ser tão acessível, atencioso e amável assim.

– Obrigada – falou, enquanto se acomodava.

– De nada. Durma bem. Qualquer coisa, me chame. Certo?

– Sim.

A exaustão pela batalha de uma hora atrás tinha sido tão grande, que ambos adormeceram sem problemas, ainda que a ansiedade e a incerteza os dominassem; queriam desvendar o que havia por trás de ataques tão hostis.

Aproximadamente uma semana se passara após a curta batalha de Ediel contra a demônia e o anjo. Depois de tal acontecimento, nenhum outro importante fato havia ocorrido até então. Ele continuava a representar, a ser Samuel Wolkmmer. Ia para a aula, conversava com os colegas Henrique, Eduarda e Vinícius, voltava para casa e, às vezes, falava com a misteriosa amiga; ela, contudo, seguia na busca de novas pistas sobre o motivo pelo qual o ser celestial viera parar no planeta azul. Mas nada mais havia; tudo estava calmo, o que a inquietava demais. Sentada em um bar, com um copo de vinho à sua frente, a moça procurava raciocinar a respeito da missão que se propusera a concluir. E pensava, também, no porquê de não obter sucesso com as novas mexidas na mente dele. Castiel se recordara de mais alguns relevantes episódios sobre sua longa jornada no Céu – marcada por incontáveis Ciclos de dedicação irrestrita às tarefas angelicais –, entretanto nenhum deles os levou a desvendar os atuais problemas que se apresentavam.

Depois de esperar muito, e de recitar inúmeros rituais em latim, Samael resolveu, por fim, aparecer. E ele estava sério demais. Vestido de negro dos pés à cabeça e com o semblante fechado. Só por isso a mulher já sabia: Lúcifer tinha conhecimento, através de outros informantes menos confiáveis, das diversas decisões que ela tomou e das ordens que foram dadas a Belzebu.

– Olá. Quer beber algo? – perguntou, tentando deixá-lo à vontade.

– Não. Vim somente para conversarmos. Outros demônios puseram-me a par de tudo que você tem feito no Vale. E nenhuma das decisões me agrada. Por que mandou o General torturar as entidades? – a questão foi direta.

– Porque eles têm se aliado a outro ser – explicou, de maneira simplória. Não se sentia apta a falar mais.

– E por que não me comunicou isso antes?

– Porque nunca o encontro quando sai assim – contra-argumentou.

– Ora, pare de se queixar! Sempre estou por lá. Quando resolvo me ausentar de casa, é para solucionar problemas inadiáveis.

– Sei disso. Não questiono o fato de que é preciso que se retire; só justifiquei, por assim dizer, por que tomei tais decisões.

– Devia ter me esperado; eu controlaria a situação do meu jeito – comentou, com severidade. – Não quero ver você metida em questões tão complexas.

– Mas bem sabe que essa alternativa não existe. Quando se ausenta do Vale, seja lá pelo que for, eu é quem devo ficar em seu lugar.

– É. Só que isso irá mudar – o tom era definitivo, como se a decisão tivesse sido tomada.

– Quer me arrancar do poder quando não está presente? Vá em frente! – exclamou. – Quem colocará no comando? E por que me tirará? Acaso fui má administradora dos assuntos locais? Fiz algo contra nossos leais serviçais? Descumpri alguma coisa, Príncipe Samael?

A forma de expressão dela o irritava. Detestava quando era tratado de uma maneira tão formal e ríspida. E, acima de tudo, ele sabia que a demônia estava certa, o que era péssimo para si, pois ao discutirem assuntos relacionados ao lar no qual viviam, Lúcifer sempre gostava de manter a razão no que proferia. Quando saía do lugar, porém, o comando sempre passava para ela, porque O Príncipe das Trevas confiava em seu potencial.

– Está bem – dizia, confuso. – Você tem toda razão. Em todos esses Ciclos de obscuridade, jamais tive a mínima suspeita de que tenha ido contra nossas leis, e sei que nunca obterei tal confirmação.

– Então não irá me tirar do comando provisório? – quis saber, esperançosa de que ele a entendesse.

– Não. Só estou descontente com o que tenho escutado por aí - justificou.

– Esse é seu problema: você escuta demais, sabia? Por que não faz o mais fácil: pergunte para mim o que deseja saber...

– Ótimo! – interrompeu-a. – Antes de tudo, que história é essa de ajudar um humano qualquer?

– Mas o seu informante é um imbecil. Ele não contou por quais motivos auxilio o garoto? Vejo que não – comentou, enquanto servia mais um copo de vinho para si. – O menino que ajudo não é um simples humano; Castiel habita o corpo dele.

– Pior ainda! Por que presta socorro a um anjo? Deixe que os seres celestiais cuidem dos assuntos que lhe competem!

– Hum... Mas será que você está com algum problema de conexão mental hoje? Castiel foi atirado no planeta Terra por motivos ainda desconhecidos por mim. E muitos demônios que habitam o Vale o querem por lá.

– Por isso mandou torturá-los?

– Olha! Descobriu que o fogo queima – disse, debochando. – Exato. Aqueles que confirmaram serem parte do plano de Abdiel foram executados. Outros estão presos ainda. Vamos ver o que acontecerá a partir disso.

– Estavam. Como fui ao Vale antes de ser chamado aqui, ordenei a Belzebu que os soltassem imediatamente.

– O que? Não... Não acredito que fez isso sem vir falar comigo antes! – comentou, furiosa. – Será que não entende que querem destronar você? E sabe-se lá por quê? Tento, com minhas atitudes, defender seu trono no Vale e garantir que sequer seja ameaçado, e me agradece dessa forma...

– Espere... Só um instante... – Samael fez uma pequena pausa. – Você falou que Abdiel está por trás disso tudo? Eu ouvi direito? – perguntou, em baixo tom.

– Ah! Agora está entendendo onde quero chegar com essa conversa? – ela respirou aliviada.

– Sim, estou. O anjo que caiu comigo e com nossos pares, mas que não foi para lugar algum está a tramar alguma coisa. Desculpe-me; cometi um grave erro ao retomar o comando de um modo tão irresponsável.

– Pois é. Vamos fazer o seguinte, suma do Vale por uns tempos – sugeriu, a fim de protegê-lo.

– O que?

– É isso aí. Procure um canto, alugue um quarto de hotel, transe com alguma garota mal amada... Enfim... Se divirta e permaneça longe do Vale por uns tempos.

– Bem, não gosto quando debocha assim, mas compreendo que ficou irritada porque decidi libertar os demônios...

– Claro! Agora eles virão em peso atrás de Castiel. E não são apenas os nossos... Tem aqueles que se dizem seres bons... Eles pretendem, a qualquer custo, apagar de novo as memórias que reavivei no garoto.

– Então vamos pegar os demônios, levá-los de volta para o Vale, prendê-los lá e nós não precisamos nos envolver com mais nada.

– Nem pensar. Ajudarei Castiel – a moça se mostrava irredutível.

– O que viu nele para prosseguir com essa loucura?

– Escute aqui, Lúcifer Estrela da Manhã – falava, mais irritada ainda. – Não conduza o assunto para esse viés. Porque se o fizer, a noite será longa. Inclusive posso começar a dissertar...

– Não há necessidade disso. Está tudo bem, não precisa se irritar dessa maneira comigo. Mesmo contrariado, farei o que me sugeriu: darei um tempo e não irei ao Vale por esses meses.

– Mas buscará os demônios antes, não é?

– Claro que não! Se me disse para ir embora, assim procederei. Confio em você, sei que possui capacidade e força para conduzi-los de volta às sombras do abismo. Até porque, conheço a malignidade que possui; sei que matará os que se negarem a retornar a nossa casa. Então deixarei tudo nas suas mãos.

– Diga-me uma coisa, Mephisto foi libertado também?

– Sim, todos foram liberados das amarras. Infelizmente agi impulsivamente; devia ter falado com você antes. Mas que fique bem claro que considero loucura nos envolvermos em algo ligado a Deus. Expulsaram o tal Castiel do Céu? Ótimo! Talvez ele seja o novo Lúcifer. Falando sério... deve haver um bom motivo para jogá-lo aqui... Quem sabe o anjo não desobedeceu às Leis do... Senhor do Universo?

– Samael, saia da minha frente – disse, de maneira áspera.

– Está bem... – ele sabia, em seu íntimo, que tinha ido longe demais em suas afirmações; e sentia, também, que a negativa que lhe dera para recapturar os demônios tinha sido algo muito pesado. – Se precisar de auxílio, ou se me quiser como companhia, me chame.

– Como se você fosse vir num instante, não é? – contra-argumentou, amarguradamente.

Lúcifer se levantou bruscamente, sem dizer mais nada a ela. Ele estava contrariado por não poder voltar ao lar, por não ter como exercer o maligno império na obscura região novamente. Mas ficava tranqüilo por saber e por sentir que a moça não tomaria nenhuma atitude radical para romper com a sólida estrutura do Vale dos Caídos.

A única coisa que não conseguia entender era o motivo pelo qual a mulher entrara nessa insana guerra. E por que, afinal de contas, desejava proteger Castiel, se era bem mais fácil prender todos os demônios no subsolo e esperar que a memória do rapaz fosse limpa de novo? Samael tentava compreender quais questões pessoais que a levava a zelar por um anjo do Senhor. Os pensamentos, porém, estavam tão incertos quanto os vários passos que já dera, caminhando pelas ruas próximas ao bar de onde saíra há poucos instantes.

Acuado, e sem saber bem o que fazer para ajudá-la, Lúcifer decidiu que era melhor regressar ao Vale para ordenar a Belzebu que recapturasse os supostos rebeldes; era o mínimo que Samael podia fazer para cooperar, indiretamente, com a missão dela e para, ao mesmo tempo, se desculpar de algum jeito por ter sido tão rude com a única demônia em que podia, de fato, confiar.

Enquanto isso, no bar, sentada, a garota segurava o copo cheio de vinho. Entretanto não sabia se tomava o líquido. A amargura pelo profundo descaso que Lúcifer tinha para com ela era enorme.

– Ele não precisaria demonstrar interesse pelo que faço por aqui. Mas podia, ao menos, se preocupar... Não, melhor deixar assim – a moça sorveu todo o vinho em um só gole e observou quem adentrava o local.

A mulher se surpreendeu ao ver Samuel, Felipe e Heloísa entrarem no bar. Os três pediram lanches para o atendente. E ela, de cabeça baixa e preocupada com o fato de que as entidades tinham sido libertadas, pagava a conta pelo que bebera. Antes que saísse do local, porém, o jovem veio ter com ela. Convidou-a a se sentar e iniciou sua fala:

– Não foi coincidência termos vindo parar aqui – comentou Castiel. – Rastreei sua energia e convenci os pais do garoto a comermos algo fora. E fiz isso porque preciso conversar com você. Posso?

– Sim – a moça pôs-se de pé. Estava agitada e confusa. – Vou lá fora fumar. Quer vir comigo?

– Quero. Mas se apresente a eles antes, por favor.

Assim que trocou rápidos cumprimentos com os pais do menino, a mulher foi à rua, acompanhada por ele.

– Já consegue rastrear meu campo energético? – perguntou, após tirar algumas baforadas.

– Sim. Gostou da novidade? Era isso que queria lhe contar.

– Gostei. Os resultados estão excelentes até agora. Nenhuma evolução abrupta; isso é ótimo!

– Concordo. Mas quanto tempo mais eu terei de permanecer aqui? Estou ansioso para assumir um corpo físico somente com minha força energética.

– Mantenha-se calmo. Em breve iremos embora dessa cidade e poderemos partir para a outra etapa do processo.

– Mas ... Por que não posso fazer isso por aqui? Será complicado tirar Samuel dessa cidade...

– Sei disso, Castiel. Mas precisa ser feito. É por você e pelo garoto também.

O anjo fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Por mais que lhe doesse ir embora, aquilo era fundamental para seguir com o processo de reavivar suas lembranças.

– O que há? – perguntou. – Parece triste...

– Não. Demônios não ficam tristes. Nós não temos sentimentos... Jamais sentimos nada – dizia, enquanto tirava os óculos.

– Como não? Se fossem desprovidos de sentimentos como diz serem, por que quer me ajudar então?

– Porque quero que a justiça seja feita.

– Isso é um sentimento. Sabia?

– Sim – ela parou de falar e se virou de frente para o anjo. Lágrimas escorriam de seus negros olhos.

– O que foi? – questionou, preocupado. – Algo aflige você?

– Não, está tudo bem. Eu só...

– Filho, os lanches estão servidos – comentou a mãe, que interrompera bruscamente a conversa dos dois, sem sequer notar que a mulher não se sentia bem.

– Espere-me lá – respondeu o rapaz. – Não tardarei a voltar. Ao perceber que a amiga do filho chorava, Heloísa retornou ao bar, deixando-os sozinhos.

– Pode falar agora, por favor. Não disponho de muito tempo. O que há, por que está assim?

– Escute, E ouça bem; não sei se sobreviverei após zelar por você...

– Como é? Por que diz isso?

– Deixe-me terminar primeiro, por favor. Não sei se ficarei viva após isso tudo. Mas se eu não conseguir suportar as coisas que virão, gostaria muito de que não se esquecesse da conversa que tivemos ontem. Gostaria de que não se esquecesse do porquê... – a moça não conseguiu terminar a frase. As lágrimas, agora, eram ainda mais presentes do que antes. Como Castiel sabia de que assunto se tratava, apenas a abraçou com força e disse:

– Não me esquecerei, claro. E, acredite, nem Deus se esquecerá.

– Deus? ... Ele não liga para mim há tempos.

– Mas o Senhor sabe que me auxilia. Então Ele não se esquecerá disso. E você suportará essa batalha, sem dúvida. Juntos nós a venceremos – Castiel tornou a abraçá-la. – Posso ir ver você após a aula de amanhã. Quer?

– Sim, sem dúvida.

– Agora vou comer. Mas me prometa que vai se cuidar, por favor?

– Prometo.

– Ótimo. Até amanhã então.

A demônia beijou a testa dele e atravessou a rua; postou-se atrás de uma árvore. Castiel, por sua vez, entrou no bar.

– Quem é a moça, filho? – perguntou o pai, assim que o jovem sentou à mesa.

– A conheci em frente à escola. Ela me ajudou quando quase fui atropelado por um enorme caminhão.

– Nossa! – exclamou a mãe. – Então por que não a convidou para lanchar conosco? Seria um bom modo de lhe agradecermos...

– Não. Ao menos por hoje, mamãe – falava Castiel, de maneira amável. – Minha amiga não está em um bom dia.

– É uma pena! Mas podemos convidá-la a ir lá em casa para comer uma pizza conosco. Que acha? – questionou Felipe.

– É uma excelente idéia, pai.

Enquanto a conversa da família seguia, a garota se mantinha ali, do outro lado da rua; treinava sua visão aguçada. Ela observava Castiel, e se admirava com o que via.

– Como o anjo aprendeu a se adaptar as situações de maneira tão rápida e firme? – perguntava-se. – E por que demonstra tanto carinho para comigo, se sabe de minhas origens? Por que não me manda para o Vale dos Caídos, bem como fez com muitos de minha espécie? Será que o manipulo? Não – constatou. – Ele gosta de mim e pronto. Depois teremos de ver o que os arcanjos lhe dirão a respeito disso.

Ainda que pensasse em questões tão complicadas, a mulher permanecia na mesma posição; era um soldado pronto a defender Castiel de qualquer perigo que se anunciasse. E se sentia mais aliviada porque sabia que ele a entendia de algum jeito. Aquela noite seria longa. A demônia os seguiria até a residência e se postaria no pátio da casa, para zelar pela segurança dele. Com tantas entidades à solta agora, nada mais lhe importava: somente protegê-lo.

Heloísa, Felipe e o filho, por outro lado, fizeram um lanche e ficaram a conversar no bar por cerca de uma hora. Após, retornaram para casa deles. E o restante da noite foi bastante tranqüilo.

Ao amanhecer, o anjo despertou assustado. Sonhara, uma vez mais, que lhe perfuravam os olhos. Mas havia algo diferente nesse pesadelo: a espada que segurava. Agora podia se lembrar com nitidez que aquela era sua arma de guerra. Ele, porém, não tinha tempo para pensar no que havia sonhado; precisava se arrumar e ir para a escola. Ser Samuel era apenas o que lhe restava por enquanto.

– Tudo bem, filho? – perguntou a mãe, que parara em frente à porta de onde o garoto dormia.

– Sim, por quê?

– Como não saiu do quarto, achei que não estava bem.

– Estou ótimo.

Castiel se levantou da cama e abriu a janela do cômodo. O sol, que recém despontava no horizonte, entrou e iluminou todo o local. E ele permaneceu ali, parado, a admirá-lo como mais uma obra do Todo-Poderoso.

Assim que saiu do quarto, o jovem tomou um rápido café sem comer nem um pedaço de pão. Após terminar de beber o líquido, perguntou ao pai:

– Não me levarão à escola hoje?

– Conversei muito com Heloísa sobre isso, filho, e gostaria de saber o que pensa a respeito. Queremos que vá sozinho para o colégio; é um modo de verificarmos como você irá se sentir.

– Por mim tudo bem.

Os pais estranhavam o jeito diferente que o rapaz tinha de lidar com as coisas. Mesmo que se mantivesse quieto como de costume, se mostrava alguém bastante equilibrado. Era, sem dúvida, muito diferente do Wolkmmer de antes – estava mais comunicativo corporalmente, ainda que fosse firme em seus dizeres. O que eles não sabiam, era que, na verdade, o menino Samuel não estava ali há quatorze anos. E como só a uma semana e meia que Castiel se recordava, de fato, de quem era, não havia tempo hábil para pensar em englobar todas as características que a personalidade do filho de Felipe e de Heloísa tinha. Ele precisava ser e agir como o Anjo que era, com seu jeito calmo de pensar, de falar e de se portar.

O jovem pegou a mochila, a pôs às costas, se despediu dos pais e rumou para a escola. Enquanto pensava na espada que segurava no sonho da última noite, alguém o seguia. Mas ele sequer observou esse fato novo. Continuava absorto no terrível pesadelo.

– Muito bem, vamos voltar a organizar as idéias – refletia. – Se aquela era minha arma de guerra, por que a tiraram de mim? Quem era aquele anjo que se atrevera a isso? Mas... E se a espada fosse dele... É, ainda não tenho bem certeza de que ela era minha realmente... – Castiel fez uma pausa. Virou-se para observar quem o seguia; só agora o anjo notara que era vigiado com todo zelo possível. E ele vislumbrou, ao longe, sua amiga. – Oi, vai permanecer assim tão distante – Gritava. – Venha, preciso falar com você.

O rapaz queria lhe contar do pesadelo. A demônia já sabia que ele sempre tinha o mesmo sonho, só não imaginava que dessa vez novos detalhes viriam à tona.

– Como percebeu que tinha alguém atrás de você?

– Senti a energia emanada no ar.

– E me reconheceu, ou não?

– Tive a sensação de que era você. Mas não a reconheci energeticamente ainda.

– Isso não tardará a acontecer. Mas, me diga, como dormiu? O mesmo sonho, ou mudou a história?

– Não. Tudo quase igual. Mas há uma coisa... Estranha...

– Como assim garoto?

– Tenho de contar uma coisa diferente que vi dessa vez – eles continuavam a caminhar em direção ao colégio, sempre próximos um do outro. – Consegui enxergar com clareza a arma que empunhava... Tenho a sensação de que era minha espada.

– Por que tem tal idéia? O que o faz crer que era sua, e não a de outro anjo?

– Porque desde o início do sonho estou com ela em minhas mãos ou em minha cintura. Só ao final dele é que a tiram de mim.

– Quem a pegou, consegue me descrever?

– Não. Só sei que era um ser enorme. Não consegui ver quem era, porque a capa negra o cobria dos pés à cabeça. Até sua energia ficava encoberta pelo que vestia.

– E depois, o que fizeram?

– O de sempre... Perfuraram meus olhos.

– Está bem – a garota fez uma pausa. – Acho que sei por que tem esse sonho em todas as noites.

– Por que?

– Talvez seja um modo de Deus ou de algum anjo se comunicar com você. Talvez queiram que se recorde dos fatos ocorridos, para que, assim, possa voltar para sua casa no Céu. Se realmente souberem que está aqui... É só uma idéia...

– Mas pode ser plausível. Como descobriremos isso?

– Bem, tenho dois planos – enquanto ela falava, eles se sentavam em um muro ao lado da escola. – O primeiro é ir conversar com Uriel.

– Uriel... O Arcanjo ...?

– É, ele mesmo. Perguntarei-lhe se não sabe onde está sua arma de guerra e se, por um acaso, nenhum deles se recordam de você.

– Não acha arriscado fazer isso? Se você é... Uma... – Castiel parou sua fala.

– Demônia, pode dizer, não há problemas.

– É que não consigo entender como pode se considerar assim. Mas deixemos isso para outro papo. Se você é do lado negro, e Uriel não, como pretende conversar com ele? E onde o encontrará? Não necessitará de auxílio para tal procedimento?

– Anjão – Dizia, enquanto segurava a mão dele. – Mantenha-se calmo, por favor. Apenas farei algumas questões para Uriel; não enfiarei um tridente na garganta dele exigindo que me conceda as respostas de que necessitamos, até porque não pretendo virar pó. E quanto a achá-lo, deixe isso comigo. Tenho meus métodos.

– E se isso não der certo, você tem um plano b?

– Sim.

– E qual seria?

– Se Uriel não souber de nada a seu respeito, farei com que durma e monitorarei seu sonho através de um feitiço. Assim descobrirei qual anjo roubou sua espada e saberei como devolvê-la para você. Mas preciso de que me dê algum detalhe da arma, qualquer coisa de que se lembre.

– Só um instante... – Castiel iniciou um breve exercício mental para recuperar alguma coisa que julgava importante na arma que carregava. – Lembrei! – Exclamou, após um ou dois minutos. – O punho da arma era todo em violeta e o restante dela era branco; havia, também, meu nome na espada, ligado ao do Todo-Poderoso.

– Ótimo! Excelente! Que bom que se recordou. Não será difícil encontrá-la, seja pelo primeiro ou pelo segundo caminho. Mas me deixe jogar limpo antes de tudo. Certo? Tentarei dialogar com Uriel enquanto você se aprimora em conhecimentos nessa droga muito útil – a moça apontou, com um sorriso debochado, para o grande colégio. – Combinado?

– Mas não acha necessário que eu esteja junto com você quando for conversar com o Arcanjo?

– Não. Fique quietinho por mais um tempo. É bom que venhamos a recuperar sua arma de guerra antes de tudo. Depois poderá mostrar as caras se quiser. Mas não podemos pensar em confiar em ninguém agora.

– Acredita que Uriel pode ser um dos rebeldes?

– Não me atrevo a pensar isso. Mas não descarto nada, também.

– Está bem. Veja o que consegue com ele. E venha aqui após a aula. Gostaria de ter minha espada em mãos hoje. Quero treinar para pegar o traidor de Deus...

– Segure seu ímpeto, justiceiro do Todo-Poderoso – comentou. – Vamos com calma. Uma coisa de cada vez. Certo?

– Sim.

– Ótimo. Vou indo. Ao meio dia estarei aqui.

– Cuide-se, por favor.

– Com certeza – ela beijou a testa de Castiel, ato que já se tornara característico, mesmo que a convivência de ambos tenha sido pouca.

O rapaz entrou na escola para cinco longos períodos; ele passou a dialogar com seus amigos, Vini, Henrique e Eduarda; mas queria, isso sim, ir com a demônia; sentia-se ansioso para falar com Uriel. Sabia, entretanto, que a amiga estava certa. Ir com calma e preservá-lo em uma situação tão delicada era o melhor a ser feito. Seu estilo sereno de ser nunca tinha sido tão testado até então.

A moça, por sua vez, entrou em um ônibus que a levaria ao casarão que habitava no planeta Terra. Era lá onde faria as invocações necessárias para o Arcanjo: em um ambiente bastante claro e aberto.

Depois de uma desgastante viagem – o trânsito na cidade estava caótico naquela sexta-feira – a garota chegou à residência. Levou inúmeros tipos de sementes e de ervas ao pátio e acendeu três palitos de fósforo. Com o poder das mãos, fez o fogo crescer até um certo ponto e, em seguida, iniciou um ritual em latim para chamá-lo.

Ao concluí-lo, ela se sentou e esperou. Um forte ruído surgia; seus ouvidos doíam, principalmente pela densidade energética que possuía, pois habitava o Vale. Uma forte energia luminosa podia ser vista ao longe; era ele que despontava no horizonte.

– O que? Você me chama... Mas... Por quê? – Uriel estava visivelmente surpreso ao vislumbrar a demônia. O Arauto de Deus sabia de quem se tratava e a qual escalão pertencia o ser que ainda considerava enegrecido. Sua desconfiança já se fazia presente antes, quando sentiu que alguém lhe conjurara, de um modo urgente, contudo perigoso, a vir na forma angelical – os anjos só podiam vir assim ao planeta quando não fossem ter contato algum com os homens; agora, porém, ele estava mais estarrecido ainda! Esse alguém que o conjurara era uma entidade maligna! Todavia, resolveu aguardar que ela explicasse o porquê do ritual.

Uriel era alto – sua dimensão corpórea ia além da compreensão dos homens, acostumados a verem tudo pelo lado material. Ao perceber, no entanto, que fora invocado para vir a Terra, a diminuiu para dois metros e dez centímetros; tinha penas de um rubi intenso e lindo – o que o caracterizava como o Arcanjo do raio rubi-dourado, além de ter grande ligação com o elemento terra e de ser um dos seres divinos com maior proximidade com os filhos do Pai que habitavam o planeta azul –, tinha, também, em suas penas, um toque dourado além da cor citada antes. Ele chegou ao pátio, sentou no chão e passou a mexer em algumas flores plantadas no jardim a sua esquerda. Quando percebeu que a moça saíra do profundo estado meditativo no qual se encontrava, perguntou:

– Por que solicita minha presença, Criatura proveniente do Vale dos Caídos? Surpreendi-me quando aqui pousei e avistei você. Tentei de todas as maneiras não vir em minha forma angelical, pois pensei que se tratava de um humano que queria, a todo custo, me visualizar. E eu, se aparecesse assim perto de um homem, certamente causaria, mesmo que não fossem essas as minhas intenções, a morte dele. Diante de sua insistência, porém, tive de aparecer com minha forma real. E... Agora estou surpreso! Por que invocou meu nome e me conjurou de maneira tão efetiva e hábil, se não o fez em Nome de Deus?

– Ora, Arcanjo que detém o Fogo Sagrado, respeitado servo do Todo-Poderoso, quantos homens não o chamam em Nome do Criador? – questionou, de maneira lânguida e prosseguiu: – Muitos solicitam sua ajuda para obter mais dinheiro e sucesso; outros para não se separar do marido ou da mulher amada. E você faz seu trabalho: os escuta com paciência e com dedicação; por que eu, então, não posso chamá-lo, se o assunto diz respeito a um irmão seu?

– Do que fala, não compreendo? – Uriel usava o poder da energia celestial para manter o fogo em um nível aceitável. Enquanto isso, a garota se deitou ao chão, próxima à fumaça, para que o Arcanjo não conseguisse vislumbrar seus olhos negros.

– A Castiel... É a ele que me refiro.

– Por que se esconde, se sei quem é, serviçal de Lúcifer?

– É uma questão de respeito. Não o invoquei para brigar, muito menos para desdenhar de você, se é o que pensa. Apenas quero perguntar algumas coisas. Se não quiser me responder, tudo bem.

– Não haveria motivo algum para me negar a dar qualquer resposta que queira, desde que estas não firam os Preceitos e as Leis de meu Pai. E, por favor, sente-se. Não há necessidade de demonstrar tamanho respeito; percebo em sua energia que não quer fazer mal algum aos habitantes desse Sistema; pretende, com minhas informações, auxiliar alguém. Estou errado?

– Não está errado, Arcanjo de Deus. Bem, agradeço por querer me escutar – comentava, enquanto se sentava ainda perto do fogo. – Sei que seu tempo é precioso; peço, entretanto, que ouça a história que contarei.

Ela relatou, nos mínimos detalhes, toda a investigação que fizera sobre a vida do jovem Samuel Wolkmmer; falou, também, de quais passos teve de dar para descobrir que o garoto era, na verdade, o Anjo Castiel. E após terminar uma longa narrativa, a demônia perguntou:

– Invoquei-o porque gostaria de saber se tem alguma idéia de onde possa ter ido parar a arma de guerra que Castiel empunhava?

– Bem, não posso dizer nada a você; necessito conversar com esse jovem antes.

– Está desconfiado, não é? Juro, por minha existência desde que servi aos desígnios de Deus até agora, que não tento, com esse diálogo, ludibriar você.

– Sei disso. Mas preciso verificar com meus irmãos se Castiel está mesmo no planeta Terra, ou então o mais sábio a ser feito seria que eu conversasse com Samuel.

– Por que diz isso, Uriel?

– Não é porque duvido da sua palavra, ao contrário. Mas temos escrito em nossos registros que o anjo que diz ter caído aqui se encontra em Plutão há quatorze anos, em missão emergencial.

– E quem controla os registros?

– Irmão Ediel.

– Então veja com ele se há alguma notícia de Castiel; depois, se quiser, me procure. Poderei encaminhar você a um diálogo com o garoto.

O Arcanjo se foi sem dizer mais nada. Ele ainda estava atônito; não entendia por que um ser enegrecido o chamara de um modo tão habilidoso: com o ritual certo. E o motivo pelo qual sua presença fora solicitada o deixava ainda mais intrigado. Mesmo que não soubesse exatamente onde começar a procurar os misteriosos vestígios que o levaria ao irmão Castiel, Uriel sentia, de um jeito estranho, que a entidade tinha razão.

Enquanto isso, Castiel aguardava que a mulher voltasse do compromisso que teria. Ele se encontrava em frente ao colégio junto com Vinícius. Henrique e Eduarda tinham ido embora para casa.

– Essa sua amiga não tem telefone? – Perguntou o colega.

– Não sei. Escute, pode ir embora. Ficarei aqui a esperá-la.

– Nada feito. Vou fazer companhia ao meu mais novo amigo.

E ambos continuavam a aguardar a chegada dela. Mas a demônia não dava nenhum sinal de vida. Castiel já começava a ficar inquieto, quando vislumbrou que estava a ser vigiado. Mas agora ele sabia que não era ela que o observava.

– Vini, você precisa correr – Comentou, enquanto caminhava para o outro lado da rua.

– O quê? Está brincando de esconde-esconde agora, é? Não temos mais idade para essas coisas...

– Escute aqui, corra, por favor! – Mesmo que o anjo o tenha avisado, Vinícius foi atingido com um forte golpe no peito antes de começar a fugir. Entretanto, diferentemente do que pensara, o colega de escola não tinha ficado inconsciente com o golpe.

– Então, cara – Dizia o demônio, encarando o ser celestial com visível desdém. – Vai me encarar? Ou vai ser um bom moço e vir comigo como me pedem? A escolha é sua.

Após observar o inimigo por alguns instantes, Castiel correu, carregando Vinícius nos braços. Assim que chegaram em um parque, o anjo lhe falou:

– Preciso que confie em mim, está bem?

– Quem é aquele cara? Você é um herói e eu não estava sabendo...

– Olhe, Vini, você é brincalhão e muito legal. Então poderá fazer isso para mim; me prometa que permanecerá quieto aqui. Finja-se de morto.

– Fingir-me de morto? Tem certeza de que isso é realmente necessário?

– Sim, é. Explicarei tudo a você quando chegar a hora certa. Mas fique aqui, e não se esqueça... Finja-se de morto! – Castiel exclamou aquelas frases ao amigo e, logo depois, seguiu para uma região arborizada do parque. Lá, o demônio o esperava.

A batalha foi intensa. Ambos nem disseram nada um ao outro. Apenas se lançaram na luta como dois soldados que sequer sabiam por que duelavam. Mas os combatentes tinham posições bastante definidas. O ser celestial queria a liberdade; Mephisto pretendia levá-lo consigo.

O anjo já havia queimado boa parte do corpo que o demônio dominava. E mesmo que não fosse um bom lutador com as mãos, fazia valer, de um modo até certo ponto tribal, os ensinamentos que recebera do arcanjo Miguel nas poucas aulas que tivera com ele.

– Mãezinha do céu, aonde eu vim parar – Comentou, em baixo tom, Vinícius. – Acho, porém, que meu amigo quer nos proteger; por isso queima o outro cara... Mas como ele faz isso? Não compreendo!

Mephisto e Castiel estavam exaustos e feridos. Muito sangue já havia jorrado de ambos os contendores. Mas a luta prosseguia. Enquanto a situação se desenrolava, a amiga misteriosa do rapaz, que tinha chegado a pouco ao local, se postara debaixo do banco ao lado de onde Vinícius estava. E, no momento correto, ela saltou em cima do demônio, atingindo-o no peito com aparente mortalidade.

– Deus! – Exclamou a mulher. – Você está muito ferido, perdeu sangue demais – Ela pegou Castiel no colo e o deitou em um banco. Após, verificou se Mephisto estava morto. Como percebeu que não, passou a estancar e a limpar, apesar das dificuldades, os inúmeros machucados do anjo com extrema rapidez e dedicação. Vinícius, que via tudo de perto, tomou coragem e se aproximou.

– Ele vai ficar bem?

– Vai. Quer cooperar com seu amigo?

– Sim!

– Pegue um frasco de tampa amarela que está dentro da mochila azul a sua frente, por favor. E o alcance a mim depois.

Vinícius a obedeceu; e lhe entregou, de imediato, o frasco. A demônia passou, então, a limpar os ferimentos dele com o líquido, processo que deveria ser bastante dolorido. Entretanto, Castiel não esboçava reação alguma. Ele meditava, para armazenar mais forças ainda! Sucumbir ao desespero e às sensações não era um bom caminho a ser tomado nas circunstâncias apresentadas. Como tinha características orgânicas de um anjo, a capacidade de cicatrização que possuía era bastante avançada.

– Vini, você está bem, cara? – Perguntou, assim que saiu do estado meditativo.

– Estou bem e bastante confuso. Mas só me preocupo com você agora, amigo.

– Que bom que não se machucou... Fico feliz. Vá embora desse parque...

– Não, ele será útil a você, meu querido – Comentou a garota. – Vinícius poderá auxiliar você.

– Ah, sabia que viria, adorável amiga – Ele tocou no rosto dela com ternura.

– Procure não se esforçar; tudo dará certo, vou ajudar você, confie em mim... – A mulher de negro parou de falar; percebeu que Mephisto acordava. – É agora Vini – Disse ela. – Leve o rapaz embora! Corra com ele, carregue-o e corra!

Mesmo contrariado, o garoto passou a carregar Castiel para o V-8; ela disse a Vini que era seu carro, e que poderiam ficar lá. O veículo estava em um local seguro para que a esperassem

Ambos os seres das trevas partiram para uma batalha bastante sangrenta e insana. Embora estivesse gravemente ferido, Mephisto estava furioso; não entendia como uma entidade tão importante, que trazia consigo um espírito destemido e de forte liderança, se colocava ao lado de um Arauto do Senhor. E além disso, ele tinha uma relevante missão a cumprir: levar Castiel para Abdiel; e ela o atrapalhava de maneira extrema. Após derrubar, com brutalidade, a amiga de Vinícius e de Samuel, Mephisto falou:

– É. É realmente lamentável. Fez sua escolha e olha só no que deu. Quis lutar por um anjo e vai acabar assim: aniquilada. Terei a honra de limpar nosso nome de tamanha vergonha, sua cretina. Pensa que não sei quem é? Acha que mudar algumas características físicas seria tudo para se esconder de nós? Mas somos mais espertos; engana-se se pensava em nos ocultar a verdade; há muito que descobri...

– Honra? Acredita mesmo honrar o nome de Samael com atos sujos e com atitudes desleais?

– Não sei. Não me interesso em honrá-lo, de fato. Só não pretendo que tenhamos a marca negativa de um ser como você – Ele a prendeu em um pentagrama invertido de fogo e fazia seu fluxo sangüíneo circular de forma violenta e desordenada, como se fosse ser expelido para fora a qualquer instante. – Uma demônia que auxilia um anjo... Que piada! Quer comprar sua entrada no Céu?

– Não. Você não sabe de nada a meu respeito...

– Não sei, é mesmo? Não teria tanta certeza, minha cara. Mas percebo, pelo pouco que observo, que o tal Castiel não sabe quem é. Diga-me, não será bom que ele seja informado que você costuma assassinar crianças em determinados períodos do ano? Qual seria a sensação do Arauto se descobrisse que saboreia o sangue dos bebês que aprisiona? E que dizer das tentativas frustradas de ter um filho de Samael Estrela da Manhã... – o fogo se aproximava dela. – São tentativas infrutíferas, não é? Inclusive sei que o Primogênito sequer se aproxima de você. Quem sabe não é por isso que quer levar esse anjo para o seu lado? – as chamas começavam a feri-la. – Então... Que me diz? Quer trocar o auxílio a ele por sua vida, ou parar de ajudá-lo para continuar a ser nossa maior líder? O que acha da proposta?

– Está me tentando, Mephisto?

– É uma justa troca, não acha? Prefere morrer em uma luta desigual pelo anjinho? Ou viver com os que nunca a abandonarão? A escolha é sua...

Quando o fogo tocou no corpo dela, a demônia fez girar as chamas, em sentido contrário, com toda a força mental de que dispunha.

– Então já a fiz há muito; não sabe do que sou capaz quando me proponho a algo, seu demônio imundo! Eu poderia prender você no Vale, poderia queimar sua carne pessoalmente, pedaço por pedaço e arrancá-la sem pressa alguma; mas está tão machucado e irracional, que não serei covarde a tal ponto – Esses foram os últimos dizeres que Mephisto escutou. Com a fúria do fogo e com tamanha ira pelo que ele dissera, ela matou o inimigo e o homem que possuía. Ao acabar a luta, a mulher correu para o carro e passou a guiá-lo. Castiel e o colega ainda estavam no veículo – eles, apreensivos, a esperavam.

– Para onde vamos? – Questionou Vini.

– O levarei a sua casa. Depois cuidarei do resto.

– Está... Bem? – O rapaz notou que ela chorava.

– Sim. E como está nosso amigo?

– Descansa agora – Informou. – Ficou mais tranqüilo ao ver que você estava bem e adormeceu num instante.

– Ótimo.

A moça deixou o jovem em seu lar, como havia dito que faria. E lhe pediu desculpas por tudo que aconteceu no parque. Sem entender bem os motivos que a levavam a se desculpar, Vini falou:

– Imagina! Você nos salvou daquele maluco! Obrigado!

Após certificar-se de que o amigo de Samuel se sentia bem, a garota deu a partida no veículo de novo. Rumava, às pressas, para a residência onde costumava ficar. Em meio à viagem, quando já estava próximo de onde parariam, Castiel acordou.

– Sente-se bem? – Perguntou a demônia. – Muito assustado ainda?

– Não tanto quanto deveria. Só não entendo direito como lutei contra o inimigo com tamanha força e agilidade.

– Aos poucos compreenderá tudo.

– Só quero que isso acabe logo. E, sabe, até trocaria minha volta para o Céu por toda a tranqüilidade que você tinha antes.

Ela parou o carro; já estavam na garagem da casa. E após olhá-lo com surpresa e com admiração, comentou:

– Trocaria o retorno a Casa de Deus pela normalidade em minha vida?

– Sim, por que o espanto?

– Porque não sabe quem sou, nem se tenho uma existência tão serena assim. Sou um demônio; mato gente inocente, pessoas que vocês, anjos de Deus, devem proteger com toda gana. Então, por favor, não pense em fazer essa indevida troca.

– Não a farei. Mas não é somente por isso.

– Então por que não a fará?

– Porque perderei o contato com você. Não serei mais o mesmo; e não terei mais ninguém para me dar atenção, para saber como estou, para tentar compreender como me sinto em um planeta tão estranho. E você faz isso por mim. Apesar de adorar os humanos como os filhos mais amados de Deus, não consigo entender como eles, tendo a dádiva que têm em suas mãos, que é o Ciclo Divino da Vida, podem fazer tantas coisas ruins... Às vezes vocês, demônios, devem ficar impressionados... E só notei isso quando caí, amiga. Só com o passar do tempo percebi que eles são relapsos; que crêem no que vêem, não no que sentem e nem na bondade que possuem. Vi isso em vários homens e nos pais de Samuel. Por mais que eu tenha destruído a vida da família do garoto, eles poderiam ter escolhido o outro caminho: o da espiritualidade, em conjunto com o da medicina. Mas não. Preferiram o modo mais doloroso de se proteger um filho. E, apesar disso, ainda mantenho as esperanças. Sou um anjo de Deus; o Pai nos criou para zelar por eles, mas como procedermos, se nem mesmo os homens zelam por si? Demorei quatorze anos para encontrar em alguém um sentido, um carinho, uma palavra. E achei isso tudo em uma demônia; alguém que me cuida como um irmão, como algo sagrado... Pode me dizer que sou egoísta; entretanto reconheço que é complicado viver durante anos sem ninguém por perto. E, além do mais, você quer me ajudar a voltar para casa. Isso tem uma importância enorme para mim, mesmo com inúmeras dúvidas sobre minha capacidade, sobre tudo que me fala...

– Mas é o que é, Castiel: uma jóia sagrada. Cuido de você para preservar algo existente em mim. E para... Bem, creio não ser o momento adequado para falar isso...

– Sei disso. Sinto desde que nos vimos. Quer preservar seu lado bom, não é? Ou há alguma outra coisa que não tem coragem de me contar?

– Meu lado bom já pereceu há muito. Mas, às vezes, quando fico só, o sinto como se fosse uma pequena luz, fraca e desgastada. Um dia entenderá o porquê. Agora, porém, prefiro não falar sobre os motivos que me levam a zelar por você. Mesmo que eu saiba que já faz uma idéia de quais sejam eles, os direi um dia. Certo?

– Sim.

– Venha, vamos entrar – a moça carregou Castiel ao interior da residência e o acomodou deitado no sofá. Após, buscou água para ele. Assim que o anjo bebeu todo o líquido, a demônia o carregou ao quarto e o pôs deitado na cama.

– Faço por você exatamente o mesmo que fez por mim quando passei a noite em seu lar. Durma agora. Preciso sair. Quando eu retornar, comeremos algo e poderei falar, com maior segurança, sobre a conversa que tive com Uriel. Entretanto necessita descansar antes. Certo?

– Sim, certo.

A garota permaneceu ali, de pé, até que Castiel adormecesse. Logo em seguida, ela chamou Leviatã e o ordenou que zelasse pelo sono do rapaz; não queria que nada ocorresse enquanto estivesse longe da cidade terrestre.


	6. 6: O Vale dos Caídos III

_Capítulo 6 – O Vale dos Caídos III_

O Vale dos Caídos era um local bem mais extenso do que as almas que ali viviam imaginavam que fosse. Havia morros cobertos de fogo; planícies infestadas de armadilhas; e havia, também, os territórios gélidos do lugar. E era em um destes que a moça precisava ir. Entretanto, as dificuldades de mobilidade que apresentava eram enormes. A luta contra Mephisto fora desgastante ao extremo. A cada subida de morro, a cada passo dado a fim de escapar das armadilhas e a cada queda que tinha, se lembrava de Samael. Recordava-se, com indisfarçável rancor, de quão menos complexa seria a missão se o Primogênito a auxiliasse a aprisionar os demônios desertores. Mas os pensamentos se tornaram vazios quando chegou ao último morro, o mais alto e mais difícil de escalar. O local estava quase que tomado pelo fogo; sangue e lodo cobriam por completo as inúmeras partes onde as chamas não o alcançavam.

Após muito caminhar, com o sangue a escorrer-lhe de um grave e profundo ferimento na perna direita, ela se aproximou de um grande e gélido salão, onde havia um caixão. Assim que abriu a tampa da suposta sepultura, a demônia tocou de leve nas asas do anjo que ali dormia.

– Kasbeel, nós precisamos conversar. Acorde, por favor.

– Que foi? – perguntou, surpreso por ter sido chamado. – Disse-me, certa vez, que me acordaria somente se existisse algo grave para acontecer...

– É algo muito sério. Seu irmão foi jogado no físico de um jovem chamado Samuel Wolkmmer.

– Fala de Castiel?

– Sim, dele mesmo.

– O quê! – Exclamou o anjo caído. – Quem se atreveu a atirar meu irmão no planeta azul?

– Ainda não sei. Mas descobrirei logo.

– Então por que solicita minha ajuda, se pretende desvendar a situação sozinha?

– Não estou sozinha nessa empreitada. Belzebu, Alastor, Leviatã e Nergal me auxiliam como podem. Eles prenderam muitos demônios de uma determinada divisão; dentre eles, vários eram os rebeldes. Mas Samael, que não se encontrava no Vale quando dei tais ordens, mandou que o General soltasse todas as entidades, sem procurar saber por que as aprisionei. Mephisto, por exemplo, sabia que Abdiel mandou os demônios atrás de seu irmão; ele dizia isso enquanto era sumariamente retalhado por Alastor; e Mephisto fazia parte do plano também. Eu, por outro lado, tentei descobrir com o Arcanjo Uriel se eles têm alguma notícia de Castiel, que chegou até mesmo a sonhar com a arma de guerra que lhe pertencia. E Uriel, por sua vez, me relatou que seu irmão consta nos registros que há nos Céus como um anjo missionário em Plutão. Só que quem controla tais registros atacou Castiel e eu há uns dias; mas não tenho mais nenhuma informação para passar a você além destas.

– Que quer que eu faça, então? Posso ir conversar com meu irmão, para verificar se ele se recorda de mim?

– Ainda não é um bom momento para isso. Gostaria de que me ajudasse a recapturar os fugitivos.

– Está bem. Mas... Espere! O que Abdiel quer com Castiel?

– Não faço a mínima idéia.

– Abdiel nunca foi líder de coisa alguma. Quando caímos, ele se arrependeu; contudo não voltou ao Céu como pretendia. Assim ele permaneceu por aí, a alimentar coisas negativas em seu coração. Mas... Que Droga! Para que ele quer meu irmão?

– Descobrirei isso também. E manterei você informado de tudo.

– Certo. Enquanto isso eu descerei para cooperar com o General.

O anjo decolou com rapidez; nem notou o ferimento que dificultava os movimentos corpóreos da demônia.

Ela, por sua vez, iniciou o árduo caminho de volta de maneira lenta, quase arrastada. A perna continuava a sangrar abundantemente; a dor lhe era insuportável. Entretanto tinha de ser forte; Castiel precisaria mais dela a partir de agora. E a mulher de negro não o deixaria sozinho em um momento tão difícil e relevante da inevitável guerra que viria.

Mesmo enfrentando a dor e vencendo o cansaço extremo, ela chegou ao planeta Terra e parou em uma rua próxima à residência onde o anjo dormia.


	7. 7: A amizade e a União

_Capítulo 7 – A amizade e a união_

Os ares de um maravilhoso crepúsculo inundavam o planeta azul. Era um espetáculo lindo, bem diferente das armadilhas, da lama, do fogo, da obscuridade e da dor que sentia. Ainda que o Vale dos Caídos fosse sua morada, ela gostava da Terra, porque podia experimentar as sensações que tinha ao vislumbrar tão majestosa obra divina. Mesmo sendo uma demônia que cometera vários e terríveis crimes, eram coisas das quais gostava: de assistir a alvorada e ao pôr-do-sol. Talvez se recordasse do tempo em que viveu por aqui.

– Não. Por mais que seja bonito, não posso permanecer neste lugar – pensava, enquanto encostava-se a uma árvore de um parque próximo ao seu lar terrestre. – Devo ir até o fim, mesmo que Adirael venha atrás de mim. E devo prosseguir porque, antes de tudo, sei que faço a coisa certa.

A moça continuava em sua caminhada. Vez por outra, se detinha em estancar o sangue que brotava do ferimento. Ao entrar na residência, Leviatã lhe informou que o anjo se encontrava no pátio meditando. Passados longos minutos, nos quais a mulher experimentou sensações amargas e melancólicas – provenientes da violenta batalha contra Mephisto –, a garota deu uma ordem secreta a Leviatã, que teria de ir à casa dos pais de Samuel Wolkmmer a fim de cumpri-la e, depois, mandou que o principal ferreiro do abismo procurasse Kasbeel, para que, juntos, capturassem os fugitivos do local sombrio.

Agora sozinha no quarto, ela estancava, com maior cuidado devido à dor que a dificultava, a enorme quantia de sangue da perna ferida. Após, concluiu que seria necessário suturar o local machucado. E, com uma simples agulha encontrada em seus pertences, a demônia iniciou o procedimento ali mesmo. Costurar a pele de maneira tão temerária lhe doía muito. Mas era, também, um modo eficaz de tortura ao qual se submetia. Isso a fazia recordar quão intensos e dolorosos eram os sentimentos que guardava dentro de si – tanto por Samael, quanto pelos sucessivos fracassos em sua existência. Assim, o teste para verificar qual dor – entre a interna e a externa –, era a mais aguda, prosseguia de maneira lânguida. E suturar um ferimento que ia do tornozelo ao joelho lhe era custoso demais.

Castiel, por outro lado, nem escutava os sons que vinham da rua; concentrava-se em descobrir mais alguma relevante informação que o levasse às pistas para que regressasse à casa de Deus. Nada, porém, vinha à mente dele. Frustrado por não obter respostas precisas, o anjo rumou para o interior da residência, a fim de conversar um pouco mais com Leviatã, pois percebeu se tratar de alguém propenso a longos e agradáveis diálogos, embora ostentasse uma armadura negra e procurasse manter uma postura rígida. Entretanto, Castiel não o encontrou em nenhum dos cômodos que pôde adentrar. Aquilo era um claro sinal de que a amiga já tinha retornado para casa.

– Mas por quais motivos não me avisou de que voltou do Vale? O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou-se. De repente, o anjo teve uma sensação estranha – sua intuição lhe dizia que algo estava errado –, e tal sentimento se tornou mais intenso quando viu a porta de um dos quartos, que se mantinha fechada – era o único local da casa que ele não entrara até então.

Após pensar, por um rápido momento, se a abria ou não, Castiel bateu à porta; perguntou se havia alguém ali. Como não obteve resposta, tomou uma atitude; a intuição angelical o alertava, e ele resolveu por bem atendê-la. O anjo abriu a porta do quarto.

– O que é isso? O que fizeram com você? – perguntou, apavorado, assim que a viu costurar o machucado com uma agulha e sem nenhum auxílio de anestesia.

– É um dos ferimentos que não cicatrizaram. Foi na luta contra Mephisto – Respondeu, atirando o objeto de sutura ao chão.

A garota não conseguia fechar por completo o machucado; ele era enorme; não teria como suportar a dor sem ao menos um pouco de anestesia no local. Mas a insistência para que continuasse a senti-la ainda se fazia presente. E foi por esse motivo que buscou outra agulha na mochila que sempre trazia consigo.

– Deixe-me ajudar – pediu, segurando-a pelos ombros.

– Já estou no fim; não vejo como você possa me...

– No fim! Tem certeza disso? – ele apontou para a perna dela e prosseguiu, em baixo tom. – Não é o que visualizo aqui. Acha mesmo que costurará o ferimento dessa forma tão tribal?

– Como não tenho anestesia em casa, faço o que posso.

– E se eu estivesse com um grave machucado, faria o mesmo? O suturaria desse modo?

– Não – falou, surpresa com a questão feita. – Com você não.

– Então venha cá – dizia, enquanto tirava a agulha das mãos dela.

Castiel a auxiliou; pôs a mão direita próxima ao ferimento na perna da amiga. Após se concentrar por poucos instantes, começou a curá-la. A moça não sentia dor alguma, porque a energia que ele emanava fazia, também, o efeito anestésico necessário.

Enquanto a ajudava, o anjo refletia; considerava detestável deixá-la sozinha, pois a mulher se arriscava por ele; o machucado tinha sido por causa dele, porque não era capaz de se lembrar de nada que o conduzisse de volta ao Céu.

– Desculpe-me – falou, assim que terminou o processo de cura do ferimento.

– Por que me pede desculpas, Castiel?

– Porque passa por tudo isso por culpa minha. Se eu não estivesse aqui, você não enfrentaria todos esses perigos; não teria problemas no local onde vive; eu devia ter ficado quieto quando me ofertou ajuda. E tudo estaria bem agora. Você estaria bem... – Ele fez uma pausa e baixou os olhos. – Sabe, amiga, eu queria ser bom e correto. Anjos não destroem a vida de alguém como faço...

– Escute – comentou, abraçando-o. – Tudo irá se resolver; decidiu-se por aceitar meu auxílio? Então é porque sentiu que precisava dele. Não fique assim; tudo dará certo, confie em mim.

Longos minutos se passaram. A inseparável amiga esperou, sempre próxima a ele, que se centrasse. Às vezes, ela segurava a mão dele em sinal de irrestrito apoio. Assim que Castiel melhorou, a garota disse:

– Siga-me – a mulher foi à cozinha, pegou dois copos, colocou água neles, foi à sala e os pôs em cima da mesa. – Sente-se – pediu.

A demônia o observava com visível interesse. Tentava compreender os motivos que o levavam a agir de maneira tão amável. E, ao mesmo tempo, procurava entender os conflitos e as confusões pelas quais ele passava, a fim de que, finalmente, pudesse aplacar ou esquecer os problemas e as dores que a afligiam. Mas, ainda assim, ela continuava intrigada. Por mais que soubesse que, por se tratar de um ser celestial ele teria tais atitudes, lhe era difícil acreditar que fazia parte desse ciclo agora... Tinha alguém que se importava com o que pensava, com o que sentia... E mesmo com tamanha atenção e carinho, Castiel não considerava o suficiente – ele desejava ser ainda melhor –, o que a surpreendia cada vez mais.

– Obrigada por tudo – falou, emocionada

– De nada. Conte comigo sempre.

– Será que agora podemos conversar sobre o que Uriel e eu dialogamos? Ou teremos outra interrupção inconveniente?

– Acho que não haverá problemas – respondeu ele sorrindo.

A moça lhe contou todo o diálogo que manteve com o Arcanjo. E relatou, também, que Uriel demonstrou boa vontade para auxiliá-los. Após beber um gole d'água, tornou a falar:

– Mas fiquei surpresa quando fui informada por ele de que quem cuida dos registros no Céu é Ediel, que inclusive fez constar que você está em uma missão em Plutão.

– Por que Plutão, se praticamente todas as minhas missões se restringiam a Saturno?

– Talvez seja pelo simples fato de ter que registrar alguma coisa. Entende?

– Sim. É... Pode ser. E que faremos agora?

– Colocaremos em prática o plano b, se essa for a sua vontade.

– Preciso voltar para casa – falou, consultando o relógio. – Felipe e Heloísa devem estar revirando a cidade a minha procura.

– Não estão não – Comentou, sorrindo. – Pedi a Leviatã que tomasse a forma física de Samuel e fosse para lá por alguns minutos ou horas, até que o feitiço colocado na sala da residência deles fizesse efeito; os pais de Wolkmmer dormirão até amanhã. E quando estiverem a ponto de despertar, Leviatã nos avisará a tempo, para que eu possa levar você para casa deles sem trazer transtornos.

– Que mente aguçada você tem! Pensou em tudo antes!

– Por isso sou um demônio – respondeu sorrindo.

– É, faz sentido.

A garota tirou de uma das gavetas de um grande armário, que ficava na sala, tipos diversos de ervas. Após, fez um chá e lhe cortou um fio do cabelo. Ao observar a interrogação no rosto do rapaz, explicou:

– Essa é uma porção que conectará nossos campos energéticos. Assim saberei com quem está sua arma de guerra e entrarei em seu sonho para ver o que houve.

– Mas isso não nos prejudicará? – questionou, pondo-se de pé.

– Não. Por que acha isso?

– Não sei, só não quero que algo de ruim ocorra com você. Preciso que entenda que não tenho mais ninguém. Muitos me caçam e me querem longe da casa de meu Pai; apenas você me auxilia – comentou, enquanto se sentava novamente.

– Ouça – ela se agachou, o abraçou por trás e o segurou pelo braço. – Não tema. Ficarei bem. Só preciso que se prepare depois. Se vai me defender e se proteger, treine bastante; a coisa vai ficar feia a partir de agora.

– Como assim?

A demônia parou de falar. Analisou, por breves instantes, enquanto o olhava nos olhos, se o colocava a par das situações que viriam depois. Ela não queria, com suas palavras realistas, estragar o sentimento angelical que habitava o nobre coração de Castiel. Como, porém, precisava pô-lo a par de tudo, pois não achava justo deixá-lo a margem dos fatos, a amiga lhe explicou:

– Monitorarei o sonho que tem, a fim de descobrir com quem está sua espada. Após isso, irei buscá-la.

– Por que não me deixa pegá-la ao invés de você correr tamanho risco?

– Não o vejo em condições no momento. E, francamente, não acha que é exatamente isso que eles esperam, que vá até lá?

– Não sei... Sabe, querida, vim de um tempo em que todos nós éramos irmãos. E de fato nos considerávamos desse modo. Todos nós formávamos uma família. E é complicado saber que essa estrutura ruiu no exato instante em que quiseram me manter longe do Senhor. Não sei se compreende bem...

– Compreendo sim. Fique calmo. Você voltará para casa.

– Sinto que retornarei, o problema não é esse. É que não sei se terei a coragem necessária de levantar a mão para matar um irmão.

– Olhe – a moça se levantou e se sentou ao lado dele. – É difícil a sua situação, por que ainda os considera assim. Mas será que alguns anjos também têm você como irmão? – a garota bebeu outro gole d'água e prosseguiu: – Não peço que deixe de amá-los; não é minha missão interferir em sua essência bondosa, porque é o que de mais lindo há aí dentro – ela apontou para o coração dele. – Inclusive, voltando a falar nos anjos, sugiro que sinta muito quando tiver de tomar uma drástica atitude, porque essa é sua essência: pura e divina. Mas, por favor, necessito que entenda que estamos em guerra. É uma triste realidade, eu sei, mas é a pura verdade. Então coloque seu espírito guerreiro para fora, Castiel, pois sinto que possui tais virtudes. Ame seus irmãos, mas lute com toda gana, acima de tudo, pelos que o consideram desse modo. E continue a amar os que irá derrotar no campo de batalha, porque, repito, é um Arauto de Deus, que está mais próximo dEle do que pensa.

O anjo se calou por alguns minutos. Ele pensava em sua situação, e concluía que a amiga tinha razão. Assim que a espada fosse recuperada, ambos seriam caçados implacavelmente. E o preparo que deveria ter para encarar tais hostilidades estava no sangue. O Arcanjo Miguel já lhe dissera isso em certa ocasião. Agora, porém, era uma entidade maligna que lhe falava quase que a mesma coisa; só que ela foi mais direta, tocou em questões que eram confusas para ele. No entanto, as palavras que foram ditas pela demônia o deixavam mais calmo, mais seguro de si. Castiel ainda se perguntava: – Como alguém que me fala tudo isso pode morar em um local tão horrendo e hostil? – Mas ainda não ousara lhe fazer essa questão, pois não sabia se mexeria com assuntos ligados ao passado dela. E tudo que ele não gostaria era de causar conflitos internos em alguém tão paciente e adorável consigo.

– Então, o que preciso fazer é tomar esse chá e dormir? – perguntou.

– É isso aí. Se tudo der certo, assim que eu resgatar sua arma de guerra acordarei você, mas se for preciso, o chamarei antes de ir buscá-la; terá de tomar outra bebida, a fim de separarmos nossos campos energéticos. Certo?

– Sim, certo.

– Ah, mais uma coisa: não se preocupe; não será contaminado nem por meu sangue e nem por minha energia.

– Jamais me preocupei com isso.

– Mesmo assim esclareço tudo a você.

Castiel bebeu o líquido com rapidez. E em poucos minutos se deitou; tudo que queria, devido à hipnose provocada pelo chá, era dormir.

Sonhe com os anjos, literalmente – a moça deu um beijo na testa dele, que riu do comentário feito e adormeceu logo depois.


	8. 8: O Sonho

_Capítulo 8 – O sonho_

A tranqüilidade da morada de Deus se fazia notar pela aparente serenidade de todos os que a habitavam. Não existia notícia alguma de conflitos internos desde que Samael fora expulso pelo arcanjo Miguel.

Mas a realidade se anunciava como uma maldita praga que dividiria o mundo angélico. Nada de mais relevante havia. Apenas um terrível segredo descoberto até então. E era essa a hora perfeita para contar a Deus tudo quanto sabia a respeito do diabólico plano que alguns anjos tramavam.

– Como, porém, o Senhor acreditará em mim? Sou somente um humilde servo de Seu exército... – perguntou-se ele, baixando a cabeça. – Talvez seja bem mais fácil se eu conversar com Uriel, ou quem sabe com Azrael? – tornou a refletir. Mas era fato: – Alguém teria de saber de tudo que armavam – concluiu.

Ainda atônito com o que desvendara, o anjo decolou para um local no Terceiro Céu que gostava muito de contemplar. Os campos verdejantes, as límpidas e cristalinas águas, o brilho intenso da luz celestial – que lá pairava mais do que em outros lugares –, a brisa refrescante, enfim, tudo mais nesse local o fascinava. Ele sentou próximo à cachoeira de que mais tinha afeição e passou a meditar; pretendia que Deus lhe dissesse se acreditaria no que falaria, antes de tudo.

Após instantes imprecisos de concentração extrema, o ser celestial foi abruptamente interrompido por uma falange numerosa – composta por no mínimo mil e duzentos soldados.

Todos de armas em punho, vinham em direção a ele que, agora de pé, e também armado, procurava compreender os fatos.

– Vieram atrás do pergaminho – pensou. – Não posso entregá-lo; essa é a prova cabal de que tramam algo contra o Pai e contra Seus filhos.

– Devolva-nos o que roubou – ordenou o comandante da falange. – Eu não vou repetir...

– Não, irmão. Aquilo é importante...

– Não quero saber – interrompeu-o, de modo áspero. – Se não nos devolver o que é nosso por direito, seremos obrigados a tomar atitudes violentas.

O anjo pensou por alguns instantes; analisava se seria salutar enfrentar uma batalha tão desigual. Mas não havia saída para ele. Se entregasse o pergaminho que guardava no bolso do manto que vestia, certamente seria morto depois.

– Querem atentar contra Deus e contra a Criação – falava ele ao líder do destacamento. – O que pretendem com isso? O Pai promove mudanças significativas em nossa grande família, e vocês, desordeiros, que querem além de comprometer tudo que o Senhor criou?

– Tirar você do Céu! – bradou o comandante, que, com um aceno, ordenou aos soldados que partissem para cima do anjo.

A partir daí, uma batalha sangrenta se desenrolou. Mesmo que fossem muitos contra apenas um, ele conseguia eliminar os irmãos rebeldes; sem, contudo, deixar de sentir em suas essências se eles estavam realmente certos de que queriam fazer parte de mais esse atentado contra os desígnios de Deus.

Segurando a espada, de um violeta intenso, que contrastava com um branco puro, Castiel teve de matar muitos de seus irmãos – alguns foram amigos dele em tempos antigos. Agora, porém, a situação era outra e bem distinta. Não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo ali. Ele precisava se defender a qualquer custo. E não poderia entregar-lhes o pergaminho; se o fizesse, fracassaria em seus propósitos. Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos quando os atingia mortalmente.

A luta se desenrolara em uma localidade sagrada, envolvida com a energia de bondade que o Todo-Poderoso emanava das Alturas. Castiel tentou arrastar a batalha para um canto mais retirado do Terceiro Céu, ou, quem sabe, para fora do plano celestial, entretanto não obteve êxito. Inúmeros foram os anjos que caíram, ensangüentados, no lago próximo ao feroz duelo. Quando sobraram somente trezentos soldados da falange, Castiel foi pego por Ediel. A exaustão não o deixou prosseguir na luta.

– Da próxima vez que tentar defender um Pai omisso, não continuará vivo. Mas sou generoso o bastante para deixar você ir para a Terra. Terá uma vida digna, porque é o que merece. Alguém como você, com convicções doentias e errôneas, não pode exercer o cargo ao qual foi promovido: o de Arcanjo de... Deus. A ingenuidade, bondade em excesso, e a forma como encara as coisas é tão patética, que será um excelente jovem, mas não permanecerá aqui. Antes, porém, vai me entregar a jóia preciosa de que preciso, não é?

– Não – a resposta soou, curta e firme.

– Ótimo. A escolha é sua. Torturem-no!

Cerca de cem seres alados, que compunham o pequeno grupo, foram destacados para flagelá-lo. Após golpeá-lo por diversas vezes na cabeça, os desertores raspavam as lâminas de suas armas nas asas do anjo. Ele, porém, sequer esboçava alguma reação. Apenas mantinha sua espada presa à cintura.

Castiel tentava tramar um plano para escapar das cordas que o detinham. Mas era inútil refletir sobre o tema. Os supostos irmãos o retalhavam de maneira tão implacável, que não conseguia se concentrar e divisar uma fuga bem elaborada. Muito sangue verteu dos ferimentos que ele tinha. Então, os rebeldes partiram para uma nova tática: passar as lâminas em locais já feridos. Nada, entretanto, o fazia se render. Frustrado e irritado com aquilo tudo, Ediel forçou os olhos e vislumbrou o pergaminho, que caíra ao chão, devido à tortura horripilante que impuseram ao ser celestial.

Assim que o leu, para se certificar de que se tratava do mesmo documento que estava escondido na sala onde trabalhava, Ediel mandou que os soldados parassem de retalhá-lo.

– Acho que isso me pertence, seu maldito, ingênuo e inútil – o líder do grupo arrancou a arma de guerra que Castiel empunhara. – Você pagará caro por tudo que fez aos irmãos que matou. E, além do mais, se roubou nosso pergaminho, posso pegar sua espada e guardá-la onde ninguém a encontrará depois. Olhe bem para todos os planos criados por... Ele; nunca mais os verá de novo.

O comandante da falange ordenou que os soldados se afastassem; sem, contudo, desamarrá-lo. E depois iniciou uma sangrenta forma de tortura. Com somente um golpe do tridente que empunhava, o rebelde Ediel perfurou-lhe os olhos. Primeiro o direito; depois o esquerdo. A extrema dor sentida por ele o fez gritar.

– Isso é para aprender a não me desafiar, anjo insolente. Agora não faz mais parte do Reino de Deus, ser patético! – em um rápido e violento golpe, Ediel lhe cortou a conexão divina com a Criação e o enviou ao planeta Terra, para que vivesse no físico do primeiro garoto que encontrasse.

Ao mesmo tempo em que caía, Castiel perdia todo e qualquer contato com Deus e com os outros arcanjos, ainda que tentasse, desesperadamente, obter alguma resposta deles. E perdia, também, a memória angelical. Agora ele era um ser humano.

Enquanto isso, Ediel levava a espada dele consigo e ordenava aos soldados que limpassem toda aquela bagunça. O anjo, por sua vez, registraria que Castiel fora enviado por ele a uma missão urgente em Plutão. Nenhum Arcanjo desconfiaria de absolutamente nada.


	9. 9 A Amiga Decide Agir

_Capítulo 9 – A amiga decide agir_

– Então é esse o sonho – pensou a demônia. – Eles simplesmente tiraram o rapaz do Céu por que seria um arcanjo... É, até parece que vou acreditar no que lhe disseram – tornou a refletir. – Está na hora de chamá-lo de volta!

A moça buscou mais um chá, feito de outras ervas, para dar ao anjo. Após duas ou três vezes em que tentou, sem sucesso, chamá-lo, a garota percebeu algo estranho na roupa que ele vestia. E era sangue. Seus olhos vertiam o líquido, ela só não sabia o porquê.

– Talvez o anjão sinta os efeitos do sonho e, por isso, os reflita de um modo material – pensou.

Depois de pô-lo sentado, e de limpar-lhe os olhos com todo cuidado, comentou:

– Logo estará bem e consciente. Beba todo esse chá, por favor – a garota se inclinou sobre ele para auxiliá-lo a sorver o líquido.

Castiel a obedeceu, mesmo que de um modo confuso, pois ainda não se sentia apto a falar coisa alguma; ele estava preso no pesadelo.

Quando terminou o difícil processo de beber todo o chá, o anjo regressou ao lar no qual se encontravam – a sensação era violenta ao retornar a casa –, um choque enorme fora dado em sua mente, ao menos era o que pensava.

– Está bem? – perguntou.

– Sim. Conseguiu descobrir com quem está minha arma?

– Não se recorda do sonho, não é?

– Não, infelizmente não.

– O contarei então.

A demônia iniciou uma breve narrativa do que ele tinha passado no Céu antes de cair, pois era com isso que sempre sonhava desde os dois anos, quando começou a viver no físico de Samuel. Ela apenas omitiu a questão da tortura a qual Castiel fora submetido; não era necessário lhe relatar isso agora. O rapaz já estava apavorado por ter de matar seus irmãos nas batalhas que viriam, então a mulher procurou ser compreensiva com os sentimentos dele.

– Hum. Que estranho. Será que era só porque eu subi de categoria, por assim dizer, que eles me tiraram de lá?

– Não. Você foi jogado para cá porque descobriu coisas de que, na concepção enegrecida deles, não precisava saber. Os líderes não contavam que tinha alguém a investigar o que faziam. Quando deram o pergaminho como roubado, foram atrás de você, provavelmente rastreando sua energia.

– E eu lutei contra vários anjos? Ou isso faz parte do sonho e não representa o real?

– Mais de mil – comentou. – Continue a ser meu amigo, Castiel, não o quero como adversário, nunca!

– Jamais lutarei contra você – ele riu-se da observação feita pela amiga. – E qual é o próximo passo? Descobrir o que havia no pergaminho?

– Não. Pegarei sua arma antes. Foi o que combinamos, se lembra?

– Sim – Castiel fez uma breve pausa. – Tem idéia de por que não me recordo do sonho dessa vez?

– Porque como compartilhamos o pesadelo, não absorveu as lembranças; eu sim.

– Por que fez isso, se sei que fui retalhado por meus irmãos?

– Porque não é preciso que veja isso mais uma vez.

– Tem certeza de que continuará a me auxiliar? – questionou, preocupado.

– Sim. Por que eu não continuaria?

– Ah, você sabe... Não desejo que se prejudique...

– E o que eu falei acerca disso? – perguntou, enquanto o abraçava.

– Que não será prejudicada.

– E então, acha que menti?

– Não, sei que dizia a verdade. É que você estava tão frágil no bar, quando apareci por lá com Heloísa e com Felipe, se lembra? Inclusive me disse, naquela noite, que não saberia se sairia viva dessa batalha...

– Sim, me recordo. Mas eu estava com medo. Demônios sentem isso também, não sabia?

– Não – ele a olhou com carinho. – Desculpe-me por nunca ter perguntado sobre isso.

– Sobre o quê?

– Os seus temores. Não imaginava que eram tão presentes. Pensei que fosse segura...

– E sou. Só que às vezes nós caímos, e diria que isso acontece por diversas ocasiões. Tenho várias amarguras. Caso queira mesmo saber disso é só me acompanhar. Está na hora de partirmos. Darei um ou dois dias a você, para que se organize. E pegaremos a estrada. Vamos para Buenos Aires primeiro; depois para Santa Fé. E vamos dar prosseguimento às atividades que fazemos aqui: reavivar suas recordações e as juntar com todo mistério que circunda sua queda.

– Acha mesmo que eu caí por outros motivos?

– Sim, tenho quase que certeza disso. Mas precisamos ir passo a passo. Certo?

– Sim, sem dúvida.

– Bem, agora me faça um favor – a garota retirou uma quantia expressiva de dinheiro da mochila. – Peça uma pizza para nós. Estou morrendo de fome. Enquanto isso, eu buscarei sua espada, que está com Ediel.

– Está bem, mas se cuide por lá, por favor.

– Pode deixar. Ah! Se eu fizer mais uma questão a você, não ficará chateado comigo?

– Claro que não – ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Faça.

– Não se lembra de nada que havia no pergaminho que encontrou antes de cair?

– Não, nada. Mas deve ser por isso que Ediel teme que eu volte: porque o segredo que havia no pergaminho era importante.

– Sim, deve ser. Veremos isso em breve. O melhor de tudo é que tenho elementos novos para expor ao Arcanjo Uriel depois.

A demônia pôs-se de pé, e recitou algumas palavras em latim. Após respirar fundo e colocar os óculos, disse:

– Será uma longa viagem. Não quero ser chata, mas quando eu voltar do Céu, precisarei de muita comida.

– Está bem, deixe isso comigo.

A mulher chamou por Belzebu; ordenou que ele zelasse pelo anjo com toda dedicação e lealdade que o caracterizava. Em seguida, a amiga beijou a testa de Castiel e ficou a observá-lo antes de partir.

– O que foi? – perguntou. – Há algo errado em mim?

– O que? – respondeu a mulher de negro. – Não, claro que não! Você é uma graça! – falou, brincando.

– Ah, obrigado – Castiel riu-se dela.

Ele abriu a janela para vislumbrar sua amiga, que desaparecia no horizonte de uma noite bastante quente de verão. Embora procurasse não se preocupar com o que aconteceria, Castiel estava apreensivo; mas, acima de tudo, agradecia a Deus por ter quem o auxiliasse agora.


	10. 10 De Volta

_Capítulo 10 – De volta_

À medida que ganhava as alturas, a demônia sentia que a intensidade de sua circulação sangüínea diminuía; era um claro sinal de que sua forma corpórea iria se desfazer a qualquer instante, e foi o que aconteceu. Ela passou pelo Vale dos Caídos, onde Azaradel a esperava de portão aberto. Ele, no entanto, se surpreendeu ao vê-la subir mais alto ainda. Quando se aproximou do Quarto Céu, a moça parou e rastreou em qual canto do lugar ficava a sala onde Ediel trabalhava. Assim que tinha certeza de onde se situava o local, passou a planejar o modo mais perfeito possível de adentrar a casa de Deus sem causar nenhum estrago.

– Se não posso derramar sangue angelical aqui, posso, então, pô-los para dormir? – perguntou-se. Droga! – exclamou. – Eu deveria saber disso enquanto fui filha dEle, mas faltei a essa aula – debochou de si mesma e riu-se depois.

Ela se sentou próxima à entrada do Céu. O suave odor das flores e das plantas inundava o ambiente; mesmo que estivesse do lado de fora do lugar, a demônia os sentia e se lembrava de como era quando estava sob o olhar do Todo-Poderoso.

– Não é uma boa hora para pensar nisso – comentou, em baixo tom. – O que preciso é encontrar a espada de meu amigo Castiel...

– Que faz aqui? – Uriel a questionou; ele se mostrava surpreso por encontrá-la às portas de um local divino.

– Olá, Arcanjo de Deus. Muito trabalho? Eu vim a esse recanto celestial para trabalhar também.

– Sempre há o que fazer, ainda mais quando demônios nos deixam completamente pirados...

– Entendo. Espero que consiga solucionar tais problemas.

– Mas dizia que veio trabalhar... aqui?

– Sim, vim. E se puder cooperar comigo, ficarei imensamente grata.

– Bem... Depende do que pretende na casa do Pai...

– Calma, Arcanjão. Não fique nervoso. Só preciso saber se será um crime muito grande se eu colocar alguns anjos para dormir por alguns minutos?

– Quais seres celestiais você quer pôr em sono profundo? Os guardas de Ediel?

– Sim, exatamente eles! – ela se aproximou de Uriel, agora mais confiante de que poderia fazê-lo sem maiores restrições.

– Eu não mordo, serviçal de Lúcifer – comentou.

– Quer parar de me ofender? Que coisa!

– Como assim... Você não o serve?

– Sim, mas não de um modo arbitrário; essa não é minha essência; não costumo fazer tudo o que ele manda; penso por conta própria, pois não preciso dele.

Uriel se calou. Sentiu, nas ásperas palavras colocadas pela demônia, que ela estava magoada com Samael.

– Não há problema algum se pôr os guardas de Ediel para dormir; eles são rebeldes, que desobedeceram às Leis de Deus; jogaram Castiel no planeta Terra e nós nem sabíamos disso.

– Como descobriu, Fogo de Deus? – ela lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

– Li alguns arquivos que Ediel mantém em seus aposentos. E agora irei falar com Metatron, para ver qual destino será dado aos vários rebeldes.

– Só posso pedir uma coisa, por favor?

– Sim, o que é?

– Não os mandem para o Vale. Estamos cheios de desertores por lá. Não precisamos de mais ofertas desastrosas por agora.

– Está bem – comentou Uriel, após sorrir. – Verei como poderemos resolver isso. Mas não prometo nada.

– Tudo bem.

– Que trabalho veio fazer aqui, posso saber? – perguntou, retomando o assunto inicial.

– Pegar a espada de Castiel.

– E veio... Sozinha?

– Sim. Por que o espanto?

– Porque um demônio nunca adentrou a casa do Pai. Ainda mais de maneira solitária! Jamais imaginei que tal acontecimento fosse ser possível um dia.

– Pois é, deseje-me boa sorte então! Porque não sei onde isso irá parar. Ou... Se vou sobreviver.

O Arauto lhe pediu para se cuidar lá dentro; disponibilizou-lhe o seu templo, a fim de que bebesse um pouco d'água, para reequilibrar as forças; a demônia lhe agradeceu pelo modo gentil com que fora recebida e seguiu o caminho ao qual se propôs;. Ela ficou surpresa por ter sido tratada de uma forma menos distante e hostil por Uriel. Agora a mulher tinha a noção exata de que o Arcanjo descobrira algo sério e bastante grave, e de que agora ele entendia que, de fato, ela apenas queria auxiliar Castiel a regressar de onde jamais deveria ter saído: o Céu.

A garota avançou, de maneira cautelosa e temerária – pois a luz a machucava –, para o interior do límpido e majestoso Quarto Céu. Impressionada frente aos verdes campos e à forte luminescência do Quarto Céu, a criatura, que não se considerava um ser proveniente do Senhor, ainda que fosse bastante conhecida por seres obscuros e evoluídos, paralisou de emoção; não se recordava de quão belas eram as obras do Criador. Ela observou, de maneira rápida, os Grandes Salões erigidos pelo Todo-Poderoso aos Arcanjos; sem, contudo, adentrá-los; com a visão aguçada que tinha, vislumbrar a parte interna deles não era algo difícil; após, encontrou um, não resistiu e lá entrou, tomada pela curiosidade, pois muitos detalhes lembravam seu amigo. O interior do templo fora ornamentado com ônix branco – as pedras foram cravadas com maestria nas paredes do local sagrado –, e o chão também era de um cristalino e puro branco; ao fundo do Grande Salão, se podia enxergar, na parede mais distante da entrada, duas enormes pedras, de proporções inimagináveis e em formato retangular, cravadas nela: ametista e charoíta – preciosidades que Castiel sempre gostou – de um violeta magnífico, onde se podia ler, logo ao lado, a seguinte inscrição: – "A espera de Meu amado filho, Castiel".

– Deus! – exclamou. – Meu amigo ficará muito feliz ao saber disso! –

A demônia deixou o lugar e visitou, por poucos instantes, o templo erigido a Uriel. Lá, o que vislumbrou era tão divino, que ficou pasma; olhava sem parar para os vários contrastes de cores existentes no lugar; o Grande Salão era coberto por cristais reluzentes, e em cada parede, a mulher avistava três pedras diferentes, em formatos distintos, de um globo terrestre, tanto pelo tamanho quanto pela beleza; havia turquesas, rubis de diversos tons, heliotrópios e ametistas, cada uma mais magnífica do que a outra. Era difícil para alguém acostumada a muita escuridão medir tamanha beleza em tão poucos minutos, até porque, a luminescência do local começava a ferir-lhe os olhos com maior gravidade. Após um impreciso espaço de tempo, ela bebeu água e saiu respeitosamente do templo, ainda maravilhada e impressionada com tamanha obra de arte. E prosseguiu em sua longa e desgastante caminhada.

Assim que chegou à frente do Grande Salão de Ediel, verificou que ali se situavam os locais de trabalho e os aposentos do anjo, o que tornaria ainda mais fácil sua perigosa missão. Alguns guardas da falange – anjos dissidentes –, a interpelaram, de início; queriam descobrir o que aquela criatura, tida por eles como horrenda e impura, fazia em um lugar sagrado. A garota, entretanto, se limitava a jogar sementes de uma planta que encontrara próxima à casa de Deus, para que eles dormissem. Assim não seria derramado sangue angelical e muito menos demoníaco em um solo abençoado. Quando achou que todos os rebeldes da guarnição de Ediel, que se faziam presentes no local, caíram em sono profundo, ela se deteve, uma vez mais, a olhar, atônita, as várias fontes de águas cristalinas e os vastos campos verdejantes cheios de flores existentes por perto. Mas não havia tempo hábil para observar as maravilhas que o Senhor construiu; a moça foi, então, à sala de trabalho do líder rebelde. E não precisou procurar muito. Encontrou, após uma rápida e precisa vistoria, a arma de Castiel, exatamente como o amigo a descrevera antes.

Sem perder tempo, a demônia a pegou e foi embora da grande sala. Cerca de dez anjos, porém, a surpreenderam e a pararam logo em seguida.

– Mestre Ediel saberá por que veio aqui. Nós lhe contaremos. E ele irá atrás de você...

– Continue a falar, por favor, Sitael, gostaria de obter maiores informações, se não se incomoda...

O anjo, que estava armado com um tridente, a acertou com extrema violência na barriga; julgava, ao notar que a oponente mal se mexia, que a atingira mortalmente e que aniquilá-la era uma questão de pouco tempo.

A mulher de negro caiu, pega de surpresa pela dor. Mas conseguiu proteger a arma a qual viera buscar.

– Acho bom não debochar de mim, coisa maligna e nojenta – comentou o ser celestial. – Posso chamar o Arcanjo Miguel se não sair imediatamente deste solo, pois sei que poderá contaminar o chão com sua negatividade sangüínea.

– Ah sim, muito gentil que você é, não é? Agradeço pelas boas-vindas. Mas, se são rebeldes, não chamarão o chefe do exército angélico.

Ela se levantou e estancou o sangue com rapidez, o que surpreendeu Sitael; a demônia sabia que se o líquido profano tingisse qualquer solo sagrado, tudo estaria perdido para ela. O pouco que não conseguiu estancar, a mulher obstruiu, com as mãos, para que não passasse e tocasse o chão, e em seguida, sem saber direito o que fazer, o lambeu. Sem disponibilizar de muitas alternativas, já que as sementes que usara antes em outros desertores tinham terminado, ela se pôs a correr, com os seres celestiais sempre no encalço dela. Assim que deixou o Quarto Céu, a garota usou um recurso energético que possuía: voou às pressas para o Vale dos Caídos; lá os anjos só entravam na companhia de um Arcanjo, ou com autorização emitida pelos mesmos. Como Ediel não estava nessa categoria, a demônia se sentiu em casa. Mas não por muito tempo. Um acontecimento inesperado mudaria para sempre a existência de alguém tão justa e correta.


	11. 11 A Fúria de Samael

_Capítulo 11 – A fúria de Samael_

O Vale dos Caídos estava agitado. O fogo que havia no local queimava a todo vapor. Diversas almas condenadas estavam presas umas às outras. E Lúcifer esperava, em uma postura rígida, aquela que considerava seu braço direito, com o grande portal negro totalmente aberto.

– De onde você vem? – perguntou, com aspereza na voz, ao vê-la entrar na morada. – Azaradel me contou que foi ao Reino de meu Pai. Isso é verdade?

– Feche o portal primeiro, por favor. Conversaremos depois – disse, enquanto que, de pé, buscava abrigo perto do fogo.

– E se eu não quiser...

– Você é que sabe – interrompeu-o. Inúmeros anjos desrespeitavam as Leis Divinas. Eles vinham à procura dela. O Primogênito, então, foi tomado de um acesso incontrolável de fúria. Com apenas um golpe de faca destroçou todos os que queriam entrar no sombrio abismo.

– Você os trouxe aqui? – perguntou a ela, enquanto fechava a única ligação que o Vale tinha com os outros lugares.

– Não – respondeu, sem ânimo para lhe explicar o porquê..

– Mas por que pretendiam adentrar nossa morada, se só podem fazê-lo na companhia de um arcanjo?

– Porque peguei a espada de Castiel; eles, porém, a querem de volta – explicou.

– Então a entregue aos rebeldes. Vá até lá de novo e o faça.

– Isso é uma ordem? – questionou, olhando-o nos olhos.

– É.

– Não a cumprirei – sentenciou, enquanto sentava no chão lamacento.

– O quê! Por que não a cumprirá? – aquela conversa o irritava demais.

– Porque não devo nada a você. Somos iguais em poder aqui dentro, e nunca tomei outra atitude que não fosse zelar por seu trono maldito.

– E agora, que é que pretende fazer? Aventurar-se na Terra com um anjo qualquer? A que preço? Quer lhe dar um filho? Deseja fazer o que jamais proporcionou a mim? Por que...

– Idiota! De onde tirou que não quero mais viver com você?

– Não tirei, sinto. Suas atitudes para comigo são frias e vazias – murmurou, em uma tentativa de manter a calma necessária.

– Ora, me poupe, Samael. Tento, com isso tudo, proteger seu trono. Quero cuidar de você. Por isso sugeri que se continuasse longe desse lugar. E agora, para minha surpresa, está de volta!

– Quero ajudar você a descobrir o que há de tão grave assim. Sinto que há algo estranho por aqui.

– Mas não vai me auxiliar porque Castiel está comigo, não é?

– Claro que vou! Se ele passar para o nosso lado...

– Mas que droga, Lúcifer Estrela da Manhã – ela pôs-se de pé e o fuzilou com um olhar agressivo. – Será que não entende que o anjo não pertence a ninguém, a não ser a Deus?

– Ah sim... Entendo... – ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. – E você, pertence a quem?

– Como assim? Por que pergunta isso agora?

– A questão é simples... A resposta, objetiva... A quem pertence, mulher?

– A minha liberdade, que no momento dedico a você. Quero servir aqui, sempre quis isso desde o início... Não compreendo por que põe essa questão em dúvida agora.

– Porque Azaradel...

– Esqueça esse anjo linguarudo e desgraçado. Escute, Samael, mantenha-se calmo, peço. As coisas não estão fáceis nem para mim...

– Mas gosta de ajudar aquele anjo, não é? – interrompeu-a.

– Sim – falou, incapaz de mentir.

– E foi ao Reino de meu Pai para buscar a espada de Castiel, mesmo que saiba que não pode entrar lá. É proibido que machuque um anjo dEle. Por um acaso percebe em qual problema nos colocou agora?

– E quem disse que usei de violência contra algum ser angelical que vive no mundo celestial?

– Você... Não... Os feriu? – Lúcifer se mostrava incrédulo com o fato de que não fora derramado sangue divino.

– Não. Minha missão não era essa.

– Não creio... Realmente não acredito no que acabei de escutar...

Várias eram as almas que se aglomeravam para assistir a intensa discussão entre os dois maiores comandantes do local sombrio, o que muito irritou o Primogênito. Ele desembainhou a espada e partiu com toda ira para cima dos humanos condenados. Ela, entretanto, conseguiu detê-lo a tempo de evitar uma tragédia.

– Ficou maluco! – bradou. – Eles não têm culpa do que ocorre...

– Só falta agora você me dizer que essas coisas são criaturas divinas... – comentou, os olhos azuis transmitiam raiva.

– O que seriam senão isso?

– Seres podres! Até mais cruéis do que todos nós juntos! E Deus sempre encontra um lugar melhor para eles quando se arrependem. Ora, maldito seja... Eu estou aqui a vagar nessa droga há muito tempo e já cansei de me arrepender de tudo que fiz. Meu Pai jamais viria nos buscar!

– Talvez haja um motivo para...

– Não prossiga – Lúcifer colocou a mão em frente à boca da demônia, para que não dissesse o que pretendia. Ele a segurava com violência, enquanto dizia:

– Volte para o seu mais novo anjo. Um dia ele também sentirá o que sinto.

– Quer parar com isso – comentou, esquivando-se de Samael. – Eu...

– Cale a boca! Não retorne mais ao Vale! Nunca mais quero vê-la aqui! – Ele abriu o portal obscuro, no exato instante em que Belzebu chegava, e arremessou a demônia com toda força e fúria, em direção a órbita terrestre. A garota só teve tempo de segurar firme a espada de Castiel, a fim de que esta não se perdesse durante a queda.

– O que fez, Mestre? – perguntou, indignado, o General.

– Só a tratei como gosta. Em breve ela voltará, não se preocupe, eu garanto! Até porque,sei que ela não tem para onde ir senão regressar para cá – explicou, enquanto tornava a fechar a entrada principal.

– Acha mesmo? – questionou, desdenhando da abrupta atitude tomada pelo Primogênito. – Crê realmente que alguém goste de ser tratado assim, Príncipe das trevas? O senhor gostaria que eu fizesse algo semelhante? – Belzebu o segurou com força pelas asas e passou a reabrir o portal. – E então, gostaria?

– Largue-me! Pare com isso, seu idiota!

– Então procure não tratar mal a única criatura que está ao seu lado, porque nem mesmo eu agüento mais as ordens descabidas, o jeito egocêntrico e a maneira ridícula de levar nossa existência em frente. Está demais até para um anjo caído, Mestre. Com todo respeito que me cabe, o senhor põe fora alguém que ainda o estima muito. E alguém que é muito justa, acima de tudo. E espero que não pense que nós temos alguma relação, porque ela jamais se permitiu deitar com outro senão o senhor, Samael Estrela da Manhã. Ponha juízo nessa cabeça seqüelada, Primogênito! Faça a coisa certa: vá atrás dela quando estiver mais centrado, mesmo que a Chefe esteja junto a Castiel. Demonstre, por um momento sequer, que está com ela, não com seu orgulho mesquinho e patético!

Lúcifer não permitiria, em outros tempos, que alguém lhe falasse aquilo tudo em um tom tão incisivo como o que o General do abismo empregava. Mas Samael sabia que ele tinha razão. A mulher de negro foi quem suportou, por inúmeras gerações, seu gênio intragável sem sequer reclamar. A moça apenas queria estar ao lado dele. E agora Samael a perdia para si mesmo, para seu orgulho malévolo.

Ainda transtornado, ele desvencilhou-se de Belzebu, que continuava a segurá-lo, e falou ao General:

– É, você está certo. Devo me recuperar; mas há como?

– Sempre há, desde que procure não agir com tamanha irresponsabilidade. Você a expulsou do local que considera como sua casa; e agora, Mestre, sugiro que pense bastante antes de ir dizer-lhe algo.

Samael estava visivelmente amargurado consigo por sempre ter a mesma atitude infantil quando a via. Mas agora ele se controlaria mais antes de ir dialogar com sua amada.

– Para começo de conversa – ele prosseguiu. – Não seja tão criança quando o assunto for o anjo. Ela quer ajudá-lo, e necessita do seu apoio emocional, Mestre; a Chefe não pretende que você saia para lutar contra os desertores também, mas ao menos o mínimo de consideração de sua parte seria bom, sendo que um dos objetivos primordiais é defender seu trono de Abdiel.

Belzebu estava certo. Agora mais calmo, Lúcifer pediu desculpas aos humanos que se amontoavam próximos a ele – pois em Samael ainda ardia a luz do Todo-Poderoso, mesmo que o Primogênito, por uma obscura escolha, não a sentisse por completo.

O Príncipe caminhava, cabisbaixo, aos seus aposentos, seguido pelo General, que continuaria a esclarecer-lhe os fatos ocorridos, e tudo quanto sabia a respeito do que estaria por vir.


	12. 12 Momentos Diffíceis

_Capítulo 12 – Momentos difíceis_

A queda foi longa e veloz. Enquanto caía, a demônia segurava a arma de guerra do amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que retomava a forma corpórea – agora com o físico que costumava usar para se apresentar às pessoas em geral: cabelos longos e negros, um e noventa e cinco de altura, olhos também escuros e a capa que a vestia, igualmente negra. Ao desabar no planeta, ela deu de costas em um muro de cimento. Como precisava esperar a insuportável dor passar, permaneceu ali, deitada. A mulher pouco pensava em tudo que discutira com Samael Estrela da Manhã. A única coisa de que tinha certeza era que não morava mais no Vale desse dia em diante. Mas isso não a perturbava – ao menos era no que acreditava; o que a confortava e a alegrava era o fato de que a missão a qual se propôs tinha sido concluída com sangue, suor e, finalmente, com sucesso. Agora, refeita da dor que o impacto de suas costas contra o muro provocara, a moça se levantou para tentar vislumbrar em que local do planeta viera parar. E constatou, surpresa, que estava na frente da residência onde Castiel se encontrava.

– Ao menos uma coisa boa Samael fez – pensou. – Poupou-me as pernas de uma exaustiva caminhada, ou minha energia de um vôo longo.

Após respirar fundo, devido ao cansaço e à fome, a garota entrou na casa, largou a arma de guerra dele em cima do sofá, pôs os óculos e se sentou à mesa, ao lado do anjo.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou, assim que o viu.

– Sim.

– E Belzebu, onde está?

– Foi ao Vale. Leviatã veio aqui chamá-lo; eles foram para lá agora pouco.

– Hum. Vou ter de conversar com esses rapazes – pensou. – Dei-lhes ordens; eles precisavam tê-las cumprido.

Castiel lhe ofertou água; ela aceitou de imediato. E o anjo foi à cozinha a fim de buscar a comida e a bebida; ele serviu o alimento para ambos. Assim que voltou a sentar ao lado dela, a mulher tornou a falar:

– Espere – a demônia se dirigiu ao sofá, enquanto perguntava. – É esta sua espada, não é?

– Sim, exatamente! Obrigado!

– De nada.

– Foi difícil consegui-la?

– Não. O que eu não faço por você? – Castiel a olhou e riu.

– É sério, foi difícil ou não?

– Um pouco. Mas o mais complicado não foi passar pelos guardas de Ediel; coloquei muitos deles para tirar uma agradável soneca enquanto buscava sua espada. Depois tive um pequeno contratempo com alguns rebeldes, mas tudo terminou bem.

– Então o que foi complicado?

– Minha ida ao Vale.

– Por quê? Machucou-se ao cumprir essa missão?

– Lúcifer deu uma bela surtada. Mas como já sei que ele é assim mesmo, e nunca irá mudar, nem me aborreço com isso. – a demônia, porém, omitia a verdade do amigo; ela se chateava muito por jamais conseguir dialogar com Samael como realmente gostaria. Mas isso não era o mais importante agora. O que queria era comer e descansar um pouco.

– Sabe o que, dentre tantas coisas, mais me chamou a atenção quando me aproximei do Quarto Céu? – perguntou, após alguns minutos em silêncio, nos quais ambos se alimentavam.

– Não, o quê?

– A prestesa e a preocupação que Uriel teve para comigo. Jamais imaginei que um Arcanjo confiaria em mim do modo que ele confiou. Até água fui beber em seu templo!

– Talvez Uriel tenha notado que você quer me ajudar.

– É. Mas daí a me dizer que podia beber água no templo dele?... Sei lá, estou surpresa.

– Ele é um anjo; acima de tudo tem amor no coração, além do fato de que desconfia de que há algo errado. E deve ter sentido que você não deseja ludibriá-lo.

– É, pode ser – a moça fez uma pausa. – Sabe o que me preocupa? Que Uriel não esteja bem.

– Por que diz isso, amiga?

– Encontrei-o no portão principal do Quarto Céu. Ele saía; eu entrava. O Arcanjo do raio rubi me comentou que iria falar com Metatron, a fim de lhe relatar coisas que descobriu acerca dos rebeldes.

– E acha que ele foi pego?

– Não vi nada que me leve a pensar isso. Porém não tive uma boa impressão ao vê-lo ir sozinho para lá. Tive vontade de lhe dizer que me esperasse para irmos juntos ao templo de Metatron, que fica no Quinto Céu, mas considerei uma afronta lhe sugerir isso, sendo que Uriel é um guerreiro muito bem qualificado.

– Bem – dizia Castiel. – Há duas opções aqui. Ou vamos ao templo de meu irmão para verificarmos se o Arcanjo precisa de ajuda, ou esperamos até amanhã para investigarmos isso.

– Talvez seja melhor aguardarmos os acontecimentos. Enquanto isso, eu reavivarei um pouco mais de suas lembranças. O que acha?

– Boa idéia.

Eles jantaram em paz, conversaram um pouco mais e, logo após, ela fez o ritual que reavivou boa parte das memórias do anjo. Ele já tinha nítidas lembranças de seus irmãos: Gabriel, Miguel, Raphael, Raguel, Azrael, Camael, Uriel, entre muitos outros. E sabia, de algum modo estranho, que não fora jogado no planeta azul somente porque teria relevantes missões como o mais novo Arcanjo de Deus; Castiel entendia que os motivos que o fizeram cair na Terra eram bem mais contundentes.

– Sabe o que vi no Quarto Céu? – perguntou, emendando a resposta logo em seguida. – Um templo que Ele dedicou a você.

– E como é o local?

– Digno de sua beleza e de sua graça. Tem paredes tão reluzentes que tive de fechar meus olhos em certos momentos. E havia uma linda inscrição ao fundo do templo.

– O que estava inscrito lá?

– "A espera de Meu filho, Castiel".

– Sério! Deus me aguarda ainda?

– Sempre. Por que acha que não?

– Sabe... As coisas aconteceram de um modo tão estúpido. Tentei defender o território dEle, e acabei por manchá-lo de sangue. Sinto que meus esforços foram inúteis, que não cumpri com meus propósitos, pois era o sangue de meus irmãos, ainda que fossem rebeldes. Sei lá, nunca imaginei que Deus fosse atentar para mim assim.

– Você é um anjo. Merece ser querido não só pelo Todo-Poderoso, mas também pela humanidade. Só está confuso porque teve de se defender quando foi atacado antes de sua queda; isso, contudo, não deverá ser considerado um crime – eu não consideraria. Não tenho o conhecimento de todas as leis de seu Pai, mas sinto que Ele é bom o bastante para readmitir um filho que foi covardemente atirado aqui.

– É, tem toda razão. E como deixou a mensagem para mim no templo que Ele construiu, talvez eu não esteja em uma situação tão ruim...

– E não está. Deus sequer sabe que você se encontra em solo terrestre. Ele crê que se encontra em Plutão.

– Mas será que Uriel não o avisou de nada?

– Talvez o faça hoje. Enquanto isso nós vamos descansar e nos preparar. A verdadeira batalha terá início de agora em diante. Sei que não está seguro do que teremos de fazer, mas quero que saiba que aqui estou para confortar você e para prestar todo meu apoio caso seja necessário.

– Obrigado, amiga. Também gostaria de que soubesse que pode contar comigo. A defenderei de tudo e de todos.

– De nada. Eu é que agradeço. Escute, amanhã o deixarei na casa de Heloísa e de Felipe. E preciso que faça uma coisa para mim.

– O que é?

– Diga-lhes que sairá comigo para comermos um sorvete. Nós teremos de continuar a reavivar suas memórias.

– Está bem.

–Agora descanse. Ficarei no quarto ao lado. Venha se precisar de algo.

– Certo.

A demônia o deixou sozinho. Mesmo que o anjo quisesse pensar em tudo que conversaram durante a noite, ele não suportou tamanha exaustão e dormiu meia hora depois. Sua amiga, por outro lado, estava inquieta demais. Por algum motivo desconhecido, o sono não lhe vinha. Ela bem que tentou dormir, porém as palavras ríspidas e insensíveis de Samael não a deixavam em paz.

Sem ter o que fazer frente à falta de sono, a moça se postou no quarto onde o anjo dormia, a fim de zelar por ele. Permaneceu por muitas horas ali, protegendo aquele que era a única motivação para continuar viva. Agora que fora expulsa do Vale, quase que do mesmo modo trágico com que foi atirada para fora do Reino de Deus – ainda que o Pai não a tratasse de maneira grosseira naquela ocasião –, ela procurava pensar sobre seu futuro incerto. O que faria dele quando Castiel retornasse para casa? Por quem lutaria? Pelos humanos, que na opinião dela não valiam tamanho esforço de sua parte? A demônia estava apavorada. Poderia acordar o amigo para conversar um pouco; necessitava de alguém que a escutasse e a aconselhasse. Entretanto não quis interromper o sono dele e retornou ao seu quarto.

– Talvez eu vá embora para jamais voltar a Terra – pensava. – Porque para o Vale dos Caídos não retornarei em definitivo nem que me paguem. Samael foi longe demais dessa vez. Ele pôs em dúvida meu caráter. Eu mais o amei do que o agüentei durante gerações inteiras, lutei pelo seu trono maldito, o auxiliei em diversas missões e nunca me envolvi com homem algum – e olha que muitos que solicitavam a minha presença para os pactos que fazíamos me desejavam desse modo –, porque sempre fui leal ao Primogênito. E como sou tratada por ele? Agora sou um demônio que não vive sob o teto de Lúcifer Estrela da Manhã, então não tenho de cumprir nenhuma das regras que regem aquele lugar sórdido.

Mesmo com tamanha amargura e rancor, a garota conseguiu dormir depois de muito tempo – eram quatro e meia quando finalmente descansou.

Ao amanhecer de mais um dia, Leviatã veio avisá-la de que os pais de Samuel acordariam em quarenta minutos, tempo mais do que suficiente para que Castiel fosse levado de volta a casa deles. Agora no carro, o anjo notou que sua amiga estava inquieta e resolveu perguntar:

– O que há? Não dormiu direito?

– Tive um sono agitado. E você?

– Dormi bem. Apenas um pesadelo.

– Isso é bom.

– Não está assim somente porque teve de dar novas ordens a Leviatã, ou porque não teve um sono adequado, não é?

– Não. Há algo estranho... Mas não sei bem o que é. Deixarei você na residência deles; faça o que combinamos ontem, certo?

– Sim, pode deixar.

O restante da viagem prosseguia no mais absoluto silêncio. O Arauto se preocupava com ela, porém sentiu que não era a melhor hora para lhe perguntar algo. Assim que a demônia parou o veículo, ele comentou:

– Estarei na praça em frente a esse lar às duas e meia. Combinado?

– Sim. Cuide-se bem – A mulher de negro beijou a testa do anjo e se preparou para dar a partida no veículo. Entretanto Castiel a chamou.

– Tem certeza de que não precisa do meu auxílio para nada?

– Tenho. Por quê?

– Porque disse ter uma sensação estranha; queria ajudar você com isso.

– Fique tranqüilo, anjão querido. Eu estou ótima.

Mesmo que tenha lhe dado uma resposta aparentemente segura, Castiel não estava convencido de que sua amiga se sentia, de fato, bem. Entretanto decidiu esperar que ela retornasse para verificar o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto isso, ele entrava na casa dos pais de Samuel e ia à cozinha beber água e preparar um café para eles. Quanto à sua amiga, rumava às pressas para um parque que ficava mais afastado da região central da cidade; havia algo lá que a chamava de um modo estranho. Era sua intuição a avisando de algo gravíssimo que estaria por vir.


	13. 13 Uriel

_Capítulo 13 – Uriel_

Ainda tonto pelo sangrento duelo que durou toda uma longa e exaustiva noite, ele, atirado ao chão do parque, tentava juntar as coisas, procurava entender os fatos. Vestido com sua armadura vermelha e com a capa cor de vinho por cima dela, lhe era difícil distinguir se tamanha vermelhidão se devia a sua cor própria, ou se fora pela terrível batalha que travara contra Ediel e muitos de seus comparsas. Ele apenas tentava compreender, enquanto segurava a espada com a mão esquerda e, com a direita, temtava estancar o intenso sangramento em várias feridas espalhadas pelo corpo, por que estava sem as asas, por quais motivos não conseguia contatar Gabriel ou até mesmo Miguel; nada fazia sentido agora. Ergueu-se para vislumbrar o horizonte. O Sol brilhava, o céu tinha um azul magnífico, que brindaria os possíveis visitantes do parque.

– Jogaram-me ao planeta bem como fizeram com meu irmão Castiel. Mas isso é contra as regras. E agora... Como voltarei?

Uriel parou suas reflexões no exato momento no qual viu um V-8, que se aproximava do local. Assim que a mulher desceu de dentro do veículo, ele a reconheceu, inicialmente por sua estatura elevada; mas depois pôde vislumbrar com maior nitidez que era ela, pela capa negra que vestia.

– Venha. Posso ajudar você.

– Como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

– Minha intuição me dizia algo a seu respeito; sabia que não podia tê-lo deixado ir sozinho ontem, quando você quis conversar com Metatron acerca dos fatos que desvendou. Porém fiquei temerosa de me convidar a acompanhá-lo; não tinha idéia do que pensaria...

– Foi bom não ter ido comigo. Os rebeldes dariam um jeito de limpar sua mente o quanto antes.

– É, tem toda razão. Venha – ela o carregou para dentro do carro e deu a partida. Os cortes nas costas, braços e pernas dele eram bastante profundos.

– Para onde iremos? – perguntou o Arcanjo.

– Para uma casa que tenho por aqui. Teremos meia hora de viagem; tentarei reduzir esse tempo. Aperte os cintos.

A demônia passou a dirigir com extrema rapidez; sabia que o caso do Arcanjo Uriel era urgente. Por isso corria de maneira tão desesperadora.

– Por que está indo tão depressa?

– Porque como faz pouco tempo que se encontra aqui no planeta, ainda possui suas habilidades angelicais, o que significa que posso reconduzi-lo ao Reino de Deus.

– E como fará isso? Irá à casa do Pai de novo?

– O ajudarei com uma bebida. Confie em mim, certo?

– Está bem.

Algum tempo depois, eles chegaram ao lar que ela habitava. A garota passou a cuidar dos machucados dele e a limpar a armadura do Arcanjo com bastante empenho.

– Como vai voltar para o Céu, não pode ir com ela suja, concorda?

– Sim, você está certa – ela passou, em seguida, a limpar a espada que ele usava. – Por que me ajuda assim?

– Castiel me fez a mesma questão. Tenho meus motivos.

– Não ficará chateada se perguntar algo a você?

– Não, o que é?

– Auxilia-me porque quer voltar ao...

– Ao Céu? Não. O ajudo porque não é certo o que fazem. Anjos ficam na casa do Senhor; demônios, no Vale – isso quando não são expulsos, é claro – murmurou.

– O que disse?

– Nada, esqueça. Bem, os ajudo porque não é justo vê-los perder o contato com o... – a mulher parou sua fala, porque quase O chamara de Pai – ... com Deus de uma forma tão brutal. E quando vi você no parque, perdido, eu senti que devia fazer algo, bem como faço por seu irmão. Eles o jogaram para cá, a fim de que não dissesse a Metatron o que vem por aí – comentou. – Só que agora essa batalha é minha também. E estou do lado de vocês.

Uriel estava impressionado com tudo que ela falava, com a determinação que demonstrava, com o modo firme com que se portava.

– Agradeço por todo auxílio – falou o Arcanjo. – Deus saberá recompensá-la, fique certa disso.

– Não quero nada dEle, obrigada. Apenas desejo que vocês retornem seguros para casa. Agora permaneça aqui quietinho e me espere; não tardarei.

– Aonde vai?

– Já disse... Não tardarei a voltar. Confie em mim.

O Arcanjo quis ir atrás dela. No entanto a demônia desapareceu tão rápido – prevendo que ele faria todo possível para segui-la – que Uriel não teve a menor chance de fazê-lo; seus poderes angelicais sumiam a cada minuto. Um dos guerreiros mais poderosos do Senhor dependia, agora, de uma criatura tida como demoníaca, que estava disposta a defendê-lo com seu próprio sangue.

Sem perder tempo, ela decolou, usando muito de sua energia, para o Terceiro Céu, local onde havia o líquido de que necessitava. Conforme o que estudara há muito, se obtivesse meio litro dessa bebida e a entregasse, em um prazo de dez horas, para um anjo, de qualquer hierarquia, que perdesse seus poderes, ele voltaria a tê-los. Mas não era uma tarefa tão fácil como parecia ser; a garota teria de explicar a Rubiel por que precisava do líquido. E tendo em vista que ela provinha do Vale dos Caídos, o anjo jamais acreditaria em suas palavras.

A mulher, entretanto, tentaria conversar com o guardião do templo onde a bebida ficava escondida, pois sabia que ele fazia parte do grupo que prestava assistência e serviços dos mais diversos a Uriel.

Após atravessar um majestoso cenário no qual havia inúmeras árvores e frutos dos mais diversos tipos, a demônia se deteve em frente ao salão onde estava o que precisaria levar a Terra.

– Anjo Rubiel, servo do Todo-Poderoso – gritava, a plenos pulmões. – Venha à minha presença.

Ele conhecia aquela voz. No entanto não acreditava que pudesse ser quem imaginava. O Arcanjo Gabriel interrompeu de imediato a reunião emergencial – da qual apenas os dois participavam –, e pediu ao anjo que fosse verificar se era quem pensavam. E ambos estavam certos. Ao vê-la, Rubiel se limitou a arrastá-la com brutalidade para dentro do salão e, cravando uma lança no ombro dela, perguntou:

– Que fez com meu irmão?

– Acalme-se, colega – falou Gabriel. – Vamos questioná-la sem usar de violência.

A garota, por sua vez, puxou a lança que ficara cravada no ombro, e tratou de estancar o sangue que brotava da ferida. Após limpar a arma, ela a alcançou a Rubiel.

– Creio que pertença a você – falou, enquanto entregava, com serenidade, a arma ao guardião do templo.

– Por que está aqui? – perguntou o assistente de Uriel, agora mais calmo.

– Necessito de que me ajudem – a demônia lançou um rápido olhar para ambos. – Sei onde o Arcanjo Uriel se encontra. Se duvidarem de minhas palavras, posso levar vocês até ele.

– Você o prendeu? Quem a ordenou a fazê-lo? – questionou Gabriel.

– Não, Arauto. Jamais o prenderia; não possuo poder para tanto, embora eu tenha grandes habilidades. Uriel caiu na Terra. E preciso que me dêem uma bebida que revitalizará por completo as habilidades angelicais que o nobre Arcanjo possui.

– E quem o jogaria lá, se não fossem vocês, demônios cretinos? – perguntou Rubiel.

– Alguém que manipula os registros em todo o Céu.

– Fala de Ediel? – questionou, com espanto, Gabriel.

– Sim, dele mesmo.

– É, pensando bem, faz sentido – comentou o guardião do templo. – Uriel me contou ontem, antes de sair do Quarto Céu, que iria falar com Metatron sobre algo muito sério; quando lhe perguntei qual era o tema, me disse que tanto eu quanto outros anjos saberíamos do assunto depois; era algo bastante delicado, e dizia respeito a Ediel, irmão Gabriel. Mas hoje, para minha surpresa, quando questionei Metatron sobre o conteúdo da conversa que tivera com nosso irmão, ele me disse que não o vê há um bom tempo.

– Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo aqui – comentou Gabriel. – Ediel anda distante, e sei que Uriel o observava com maior atenção há um bom tempo – O Arauto fez uma pausa. – Dê-lhe o montante da bebida de que precisa, Rubiel. Mas com uma condição, demônia.

– Qual condição?

– Quero ir com você até onde está Uriel.

– Claro! – exclamou. – É muito justo. Levarei você até lá. E Rubiel pode ir também.

Os dois não acreditavam nela; eles tinham em mente libertar o irmão aprisionado e, logo após, trazê-lo de volta à casa do Pai. A preocupação deles era tanta se seriam ou não atacados pela moça, que saíram armados com tridentes e com lanças. Mas assim que os três chegaram à órbita terrestre, foram parados por Abdiel.

– Demorei a aparecer, sua cretina desgraçada. Confesso, porém, que você me atrapalha ao extremo. E esses dois, para onde vão? – o anjo caído apontou para Gabriel e para Rubiel. – Passear na floresta enquanto Ediel não vem?

Abdiel partiu para um feroz ataque contra os seres angelicais; a demônia, contudo, os protegeu, desferindo uma poderosa descarga elétrica no anjo.

– Tem uma nova profissão agora? – ele debochou. – Samael a demitiu por não cumprimento de suas tarefas, pensa que não sei o que ocorre no Vale? E então, quer uma luta igual, pegue seu tridente, pois tenho o meu; e estou louco para destroçá-la, maldita!

A mulher atirou o frasco que continha o líquido de que Uriel precisava nos braços de Gabriel; colado à garrafa, havia um papel no qual estava o endereço de onde teriam de ir; a demônia contava com eles agora.

– Voem, corram, façam algo, menos permanecer aqui! – ela se lançou à batalha contra Abdiel. A Rubiel e a Gabriel não restava mais nada; apenas irem ao encontro do irmão.

Assim que pousaram no pátio da residência, chamaram pelo Arcanjo do raio rubi, que foi atendê-los, surpreso.

– Que bom vê-los! Como me acharam... – Uriel parou sua pergunta. – A garota está bem?

– Ela falava sério – comentaram em uníssono. – Nós não devíamos tê-la deixado lutar sozinha – disse Gabriel.

– O que querem dizer com isso? Onde está a criatura, o que houve com ela, meus irmãos?

– Vínhamos para cá nós três, quando fomos parados por Abdiel – falou Rubiel. – Ela, então, permaneceu na órbita da Terra, a fim de lutar contra ele e de distraí-lo para que não nos seguisse até aqui.

– O quê! Como puderam fazer isso?

– Não acreditávamos que a demônia falava a verdade, irmão – esclareceu Gabriel. – Ela chamou por Rubiel às portas do salão onde há a bebida que trará de volta seus poderes e suas asas; contou-nos que você estava em apuros, e decidimos, por bem, acompanhá-la até o planeta azul. Tome o líquido, para que possamos retornar à órbita para auxiliá-la.

Uriel sorveu toda bebida de um só gole e permaneceu pensativo; respirou fundo, olhou para o céu e anunciou:

– Há uma nova rebelião; temos de avisar Miguel e de nos preparar; a coisa ficará complicada... – o Arcanjo parou de falar, porque Ediel vinha logo atrás, com cinqüenta anjos de sua falange pessoal, todos armados com espadas em punho.

– Está difícil conter vocês – comentou. – Porque a cada dia surgem insolentes Arcanjos que pretendem me deter. Mas isso acaba aqui.

Os rebeldes partiram para cima deles, transformando o pátio em um verdadeiro campo de batalha. As chances dos anjos leais a Deus, porém, eram escassas. Mas todos lutaram com imensa bravura. Até mesmo Uriel, que já sentia os efeitos benéficos que o líquido que bebera lhe trouxera, pegou em armas. Mas o combate se mostrava cada vez mais difícil; esmagados e sem qualquer tipo de reação, Rubiel, Gabriel e Uriel teriam sido aniquilados se ela não tivesse chegado, agora acompanhada por Castiel.

– Garotos, venham se divertir um pouco – comentaram ambos, dirigindo um olhar aos rebeldes. O anjo e a inseparável amiga se lançaram, ele com a espada, e ela com o tridente em punho, a uma luta bastante desigual. Como, porém, precisavam tirar o foco dos três novos amigos, pois Gabriel estava bastante ferido, eles se propuseram a duelar com toda a força de que dispunham. Somente Castiel eliminou quinze anjos; a moça, por sua vez, foi cercada por um numeroso grupo de vinte e cinco soldados.

– Ajude seus irmãos – falou ao amigo. – Darei um jeito neles.

– Não posso deixar você aqui...

– Faça o que peço, por favor, Castiel. Os leve, de carro, à casa de que falei no caminho para cá.

– Está bem – mesmo contrariado, o anjo carregou Gabriel para o V-8, enquanto que Rubiel levou Uriel. O jovem, por sua vez, deu a partida no veículo e comentou, com um olhar sereno que o caracterizava:

– Não se preocupem, queridos irmãos; sei para onde temos de ir.

A garota, por sua vez, era massacrada em um canto do pátio. Os anjos atearam fogo no local; sem, contudo, se recordarem de que ela, por ter morado no abismo sombrio por várias gerações, o dominava com maestria.

– Idiotas, querem morrer? – comentou. – Darei um destino generoso a vocês. Fiquem aí no fogo até que tenham sido consumidos por completo – falou, de maneira irônica.

Ediel, por outro lado, acabara de deixar a casa; o líder foi acompanhado por outros nove dissidentes. Agora o plano deles não seria mais um segredo inviolável acerca do que fariam. Os rebeldes não teriam escolha. Se o outro lado queria guerra, era uma sangrenta e amarga guerra que eles iriam colher.

A mulher saiu do lar que vivera, durante muito tempo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas isso era a guerra: perder e ganhar. E Castiel e ela tinham grandes aliados por perto agora. A demônia, porém, não foi muito longe em seu lânguido andar. Caiu instantes depois, completamente exaurida. Arrastou-se, então, para um prédio abandonado. E lá permaneceu imóvel.

Após retirar a proteção energética que a circundava, quem a encontrasse naquele estado vislumbraria um ser coberto de sangue. Ela ocultou tal detalhe quando, na feroz batalha contra Abdiel, Castiel apareceu para salvá-la; caso o amigo que tanto estima não surgisse, certamente estaria aniquilada agora.

Deitada no referido local, a mulher de negro parecia aguardar o momento no qual morreria. Sem ter o que fazer, ela passou a se concentrar mentalmente e emitiu ondas de pensamento a Castiel; sem, contudo, ter a certeza de que ficaria viva.


	14. 14 A Purificação de um Ser Sombrio

_Capítulo 14 – A purificação de um ser sombrio_

Os quatro anjos se encontravam próximos ao endereço dado pela demônia, quando Castiel fazia o retorno pela rua na qual dirigia. Rubiel, Gabriel e Uriel conversavam sobre qual atitude tomariam com os rebeldes, quando foram pegos de surpresa pela mudança repentina de rota do veículo.

– Está tudo bem, irmão? – perguntou, intrigado, Gabriel.

– Senti algo estranho... Não sei distinguir bem o que é... Só sei que nossa amiga necessita de auxílio.

– Então vamos voltar – sugeriu Uriel. – Ela merece toda ajuda possível, porque tem me surpreendido em muitos aspectos.

– Como assim? – perguntou Rubiel.

– Foi essa a moça que me invocou no dia da Reunião Geral dos arcanjos, se lembra, Gabriel? – o ser alado assentiu. – Desde o início a mulher objetivava ajudar nosso irmão Castiel a retornar a casa do Pai. E eu a encontrei às portas do Quarto Céu ontem. Eu iria falar a Metatron sobre a grave rebelião que descobri. Ela, por outro lado, se arriscaria ao extremo em ir aos aposentos de Ediel, a fim de buscar a arma de guerra que Castiel empunhava agora pouco. Eu, porém, não concluí a missão a que me propus. Fui parado por vários anjos rebeldes – cerca de dez mil; duelamos por uma noite inteira. Eliminei, com indescritível pesar, mais de mil e quinhentos deles, mas foi Ediel, pessoalmente, que me atirou a Terra. Enquanto que a garota resgatava sua espada – Uriel dirigiu um olhar a Castiel, que mesmo guiando o carro, se mostrava atento a tudo que o arcanjo falava. – Ative-me a tais trarefa. Depois disso, obviamente, não a vi. Somente hoje pela manhã, quando foi ao parque me buscar. Disse-me que sabia como me ajudar e me pediu para confiar nela. E confiei, mas a deixei só. Isso não é justo. A demônia suporta a responsabilidade de uma terrível guerra secreta que ocorre no seio de nossa civilização há muito tempo, e nós nem sabíamos disso; sequer suspeitávamos que você tinha vindo parar aqui; irmão Castiel, me desculpe pela falha – comentou, o tom triste.

– Não há falhas, arcanjo Uriel. Vocês simplesmente não sabiam de nada; agora que têm a real noção do que está por vir, sugiro que se preparem. Ah, e apertem os cintos! – o anjo passou a dirigir a cento e vinte quilômetros por hora, mesmo que soubesse do perigo que era fazê-lo dentro de uma cidade movimentada. Mas como precisava correr, pois sentia que a energia da amiga enfraquecia a cada instante, ele não pensava em outra coisa; somente em resgatá-la.

Enquanto os amigos corriam contra o tempo, a garota agonizava. O sangue que circulava em suas veias, e que era expelido com todo o vigor orgânico, já inundava um pequenino canto do prédio abandonado.

– Esse será o fim mais adequado para quem se dedicou tanto a uma causa angelical? – Perguntou-se, aflita. – Talvez – completou, com amargura, a reflexão. As forças que usara para chamar o amigo tinham se esvaído; agora era só esperar para ver o que iria acontecer.

Quieta no mesmo canto e com uma enorme possa de sangue a aquecer-lhe a região pulmonar – gravemente afetada na luta contra Abdiel –, ela esperava para ver quem chegaria primeiro: ou a morte, ou Castiel. Nenhum deles, porém, veio até a moça. Somente um anjo alto, de postura séria e de armadura negra, pousou próximo a demônia.

– Feriu-se muito na última batalha. Droga... por que não me chamou, menina dos olhos negros? – ele retirou o ensangüentado óculos escuros dela e, gentilmente, o limpou.

A mulher, que se mantinha de olhos fechados, reconhecia o tom severo, contudo carinhoso. Tratava-se do poderoso Samael, que agora parecia estar mais receptivo a causa dela.

– Não... Houve... Como...

– Está bem, não se esforce. Venha comigo. Cuidaremos disso – Lúcifer estava desesperado; ele jamais saberia como ajudá-la em tão graves circunstâncias, embora quisesse muito fazê-lo. O Vale, porém, não dispunha dos recursos necessários para tal.

– Não – foi a resposta que lhe deu. A garota sabia que se adentrasse o lúgubre local, seria aprisionada pelos inúmeros demônios desertores que ainda não foram capturados e que, ao sentirem a baixa energética dela, rumariam às pressas ao sombrio abismo.

– Por quê?

– Se eu for com você... – ela fez uma pausa; a dor era enorme, e a indescritível dificuldade de respirar se somava ainda mais à sensação ruim. – As entidades que não são leais a você irão me pegar. Volte ao Vale, os procure e os prenda, Samael. É meu último pedido. E... Além do mais, acha mesmo que irei com você após ter sido atirada como fui?

– Não fale assim! Você ficará bem... – Lúcifer não disse mais nada, pois avistara o V-8, carro que pertencia a ela, sendo guiado por um jovem que reconheceu de imediato. Tratava-se de Castiel. As semelhanças físicas – cor dos olhos e do cabelo, por exemplo –, entre o anjo e o corpo físico de Samuel Wolkmmer eram enormes; isso se devia ao longo tempo em que Castiel estava na Terra.

Os quatro anjos desceram do veículo. Samael, enquanto isso, foi para o lado oposto do prédio. Ele não pretendia ter qualquer contato com os irmãos de luz. A vergonha pelos fatos passados há milênios não lhe permitiam permanecer junto a eles.

– Deus! Como não vi esses ferimentos em você antes? – perguntou o amigo, ao se aproximar dela.

– Ocultei-os a fim de que fosse embora com seus irmãos – explicou. –Agora tem quem possa cooperar com você com maiores habilidades – comentou. – Sou um demônio, Castiel... Não serei aprovada se continuar a auxiliá-lo desse modo tão próximo por muito tempo. Sei bem qual é meu lugar...

– Não diga isso, as coisas não são assim. Deus vê isso tudo e irá nos ajudar. Você ficará bem e nós continuaremos juntos – Castiel fez uma pausa e dirigiu o olhar a Uriel. – Que podemos fazer, irmão?

– Levá-la ao meu templo. Somente lá poderei tratar dos graves ferimentos que ela tem – recomendou.

– Ajude-a, por favor – pediu o anjo, que a tirou de cima da possa de sangue e passou a curar alguns machucados existentes.

– Sem dúvida. Está na hora de retribuirmos todo o auxílio que obtemos dela.

Uriel a pegou no colo. Após decolar, junto a Gabriel e a Rubiel, o Arcanjo pediu a seu assistente que buscasse frutas para alimentá-la, enquanto que Gabriel iria falar com Miguel acerca dos novos fatos descobertos.

– Entre aqui – pediu a demônia, assim que Uriel e ela passaram pelo portão que Belzebu guardava.

– Você não está bem para...

– Por favor, Arcanjo. Apenas entre e confie em mim – interrompeu-o.

Mesmo aflito, Uriel atendeu ao pedido feito. O sangue continuava a cair-lhe dos inúmeros ferimentos, entretanto não devia fechar os olhos ali.

– General, venha cá –– gritou, ainda que lhe doessem os pulmões.

– Sim, Chefe – respondeu ele prontamente, poucos instantes depois de ser chamado.

– Vá a Terra, no prédio abandonado onde costumávamos fazer os rituais de sangue... Castiel está lá sozinho. Somente Samael se encontra no local. Mas como sei que o Primogênito não ficará por muito tempo por lá, peço que faça a segurança de meu amigo... Espere-me no prédio mesmo. Não tardarei a voltar.

– Sim – Belzebu cumpriria suas ordens com a dedicação de sempre, ainda que soubesse de que ela fora expulsa. Tal fato não lhe importava, pois a admirava pela força, garra e pela determinação; e mesmo que, estranhamente, estivesse agora amparada pelo Arcanjo, o anjo das trevas somente desejava servir-lhe da melhor maneira possível.

Já Uriel, enquanto subia ao Quarto Céu, notou que ela ficara inconsciente, devido à quantia de sangue que perdera com tamanho esforço.

Os Arautos de Deus – Gabriel, Raguel, Raphael e Uriel –, cuidaram dos diversos machucados que a mulher de negro tinha. Foi necessário que cada um deles se detivesse em uma parte específica do corpo dela, pois a situação era grave demais para que apenas um Arcanjo fizesse todo o trabalho.

Assim que terminaram de cuidar dela, deixaram-na dormindo no templo de Uriel, e passaram ao Grande Salão, construído a Miguel. Antes, Gabriel pediu que Raguel vigiasse o sono dela, enquanto a rápida conversa ocorreria.

– Rebelião? Vocês estão certos disso? – perguntou, surpreso, o comandante do exército celestial, depois que eles sentaram ao redor da mesa destinada ao encontro emergencial.

– Sim – respondeu Uriel. – Tenho provas concretas do fato, irmão – contra-argumentou.

– E onde estão elas? Posso vê-las?

– Claro!

Uriel entregou a Miguel o pergaminho original onde continha detalhes dos planos que seriam arquitetados, inicialmente, por Ediel. Mas havia muito mais a ser desvendado em tal manuscrito composto pelos anjos rebeldes.

– Por isso foi indevidamente expulso do Céu, irmão? – perguntou Miguel.

– Exatamente. Como eu iria falar a Metatron sobre isso – apontou para o pergaminho. – Eles me jogaram para o planeta azul.

– E foram nossos irmãos que o ajudaram a voltar para cá?

– Também. Gabriel, Rubiel, Castiel e uma demônia.

– Uma... Entidade do Vale... Não acredito! – surpreendeu-se Miguel.

– Sim. E ela foi fundamental para que eu estivesse aqui.

– Gostaria muito de falar com o ser em questão. É possível?

– Infelizmente não no momento – respondeu Raphael. – Ela dorme no templo de Uriel.

– A valente garota duelou contra Abdiel enquanto Rubiel e eu íamos entregar o líquido necessário a fim de que o irmão Uriel voltasse a nós, Miguel – informou Gabriel. – A demônia foi ao Terceiro Céu para buscar a bebida, o que trouxe enorme surpresa a Rubiel e a mim. Depois que nosso irmão recuperou as forças e as habilidades angelicais, fomos atacados por Ediel e por um grupo de mais ou menos cinqüenta rebeldes. Castiel e a mulher de negro apareceram para nos auxiliar; como, porém, a luta ficou complicada para nós todos, ela pediu que fôssemos a um lugar que utiliza como abrigo. Mas voltamos para buscá-la depois.

– Hum... – Miguel respirou fundo. – Mas quem é essa criatura que coopera conosco com tamanha garra? Posso apenas ir vê-la, sem dirigir-lhe a palavra, irmão Raphael?

– Pode, claro.

Os Arcanjos se levantaram e foram ao templo de Uriel. Quando lá chegaram, Miguel ficou ainda mais surpreso, pois sabia quem era ela.

Após a observar por um longo tempo, o comandante do exército angélico pediu a Raguel que convocasse os outros Arcanjos para uma reunião de emergência com maiores detalhes a respeito de tudo que lhe relataram. Caso fosse necessário, a ordem era de tirá-los das respectivas missões que lhes foram atribuídas; medidas drásticas teriam de ser tomadas contra os vários desertores, cujo número exato estava além da compreensão dos anjos de Deus.

– Uriel, eu deixarei você de fora da longa reunião que teremos; gostaria de que cuidasse dela enquanto continuar a dormir por aqui. Após, compareça ao meu templo, certo?

– Sim, Miguel.

Os Arautos se despediram de Uriel; Miguel, contudo, deu mais uma rápida olhada para a moça; ele ainda não acreditava que aquele ser tomaria um partido tão inesperado na batalha celestial.

– Só mais uma coisa – falou o Arcanjo. – Tem alguma idéia dos motivos que a fizeram lutar do nosso lado, irmão?

– Não – respondeu, em um tom franco, Uriel. – Se dissesse a você qualquer possibilidade de resposta, não seria correto de minha parte.

– Entendo. Falarei com ela depois, ou quem sabe mais tarde. É fundamental que a demônia descanse agora. Dê-lhe de comer e lhe proporcione todo o conforto de que necessite, está bem?

– Sem dúvida. Se precisarem de algo, chamem Rubiel para a reunião; ele estava conosco na Terra.

– Excelente idéia. Até logo, Uriel.

– Até, irmão Miguel.

Cerca de cinco horas se passaram desde a conversa que os quatro principais Arcanjos das hostes angélicas tiveram. A garota, entretanto, não tinha acordado ainda. Mas foi após um pesadelo que ela despertou, em um sobressalto. Ao sair para o jardim sem o óculos escuros, levou as mãos ao rosto de imediato, pois se dera conta de que estava no templo de Uriel. A mulher voltou à sala principal do local e perguntou ao Arcanjo:

– Como posso estar assim tão bem, se quase morri nas lutas que travei contra Abdiel e contra os rebeldes no planeta Terra?

– Você foi tratada por Raphael, Raguel, Gabriel e por mim – esclareceu.

– Deus! – exclamou. – Isso... Não pode ser verdade!

– Como não, se está curada?

– É. Eu sei. Mas sou um demônio, Fogo de Deus. Como podem me tratar dessa maneira?

– Uma entidade maligna que nos auxilia com muita dedicação.

– Tenho meus motivos para isso.

– Pois é, percebo que tem motivos de sobra para tomar tais atitudes.

– Falando nisso, onde está Castiel?

– No prédio no qual você se encontrava quando não se sentia bem. O General do abismo continua lá com ele, exatamente como lhe pediu.

– Ótimo. Então vou indo. Preciso vê-lo...

– Não se apresse. Tanto Castiel quanto Belzebu sabem que você se encontra aqui e que está bem. Coma algo antes de descer; venha – Uriel a segurou amavelmente pelo braço e a conduziu a outra sala do grande templo que o Todo-Poderoso construiu a ele. Lá havia uma enorme mesa, onde foram colocados inúmeros tipos de frutas e grande quantidade de água fresca.

Uriel pegou algumas frutas para si, enquanto que a demônia olhava para tudo com estupor e admiração.

– Alimente-se; essas são frutas que restabelecem a energia de quem as come.

– Mas não são de uso exclusivo...

– Não. Todos podem nutrir-se delas, desde que estejam em um processo de purificação.

A mulher se ergueu assustada. Em seu íntimo ela sabia que passava por algo desse tipo, mas era complexo demais admitir uma mudança tão drástica.

– Sente-se. Sinto que quer e que necessita se alimentar – falou o Arcanjo. – Não tema; ninguém a machucará aqui.

– Sei disso. Sou muito agradecida a você por tudo.

A garota tornou a se sentar e passou a nutrir-se com as frutas e a beber a água que Uriel lhe ofertara.

– Gostaria de pedir uma coisa a você, se for possível?

– O que é?

– Quero agradecer a todos que me auxiliaram por aqui.

– Isso será feito. Amanhã os levarei até você.

– Obrigada por tudo... Sei que já falei isso, mas como não sei mais o que dizer para expressar minha alegria, apenas repito... Sou muito grata a você – ela estava emocionada; o fato de que se alimentara em uma mesa sagrada reacendeu as esperanças em seu coração. Por mais que soubesse de que não teria para onde ir assim que a batalha terminasse, ter amigos tão queridos lhe trazia inigualável conforto. Após abraçá-lo, a moça rumou em direção à porta.

– Vai até onde Castiel está?

– Sim, sem dúvida.

– Então vamos. Não deixarei você cruzar sozinha esses portões.

Todo encanto que sentia frente à tamanha atenção que recebia era indisfarçável. Agora, mesmo que de um modo estranho, a confusão de ser ou não filha de Deus se tornava ainda mais forte dentro de si.

Ao chegarem no prédio onde Castiel e Belzebu se encontravam, ela pediu ao General do abismo que voltasse ao trabalho no Vale. Antes, porém, o chamou para um diálogo a sós.

– Desculpe-me por ter tirado você de suas funções. Se houver problemas quanto a isso, peça ao comandante do local para vir falar comigo.

– Não há porque me pedir desculpas, Chefe.

– Não sei se pode me considerar assim ainda.

– Mesmo que tenha sido expulsa, sempre serei leal a você – Belzebu fez uma reverência. – Cuide-se.

– Você também.

Assim que retornou ao prédio, a demônia não encontrou Uriel por lá. Como Castiel percebeu a interrogação em seu olhar, o anjo esclareceu:

– Meu irmão foi convocado a ir ao Quarto Céu pelos outros Arcanjos. Talvez ele volte mais tarde.

– Ótimo. Então está mais do que na hora de irmos embora dessa porcaria de lugar – ela consultou o relógio. – Quatro e meia da tarde! – exclamou. – A que horas você terá de regressar para a casa dos pais de Samuel?

– Não irei para lá hoje. Ficarei por todo o final de semana com você. Só preciso de que me leve lá amanhã bem cedo. Fiquei de lhes dar notícias e de buscar algumas roupas.

– Hum. E o que falou a eles?

– Que estou... – Castiel fez uma pausa e baixou a cabeça. – ... Saindo com você.

– Menino, menino! Tem sido tão criativo que pode, assim, despertar minha criatividade, sabia?

Eles riram bastante do que fora inventado pelo anjo, e depois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Venha – comentou ela. – Vamos embora desse local maldito – A demônia entrou no carro, esperou o amigo se acomodar, deu a partida no V-8 e, ainda em silêncio, o guiava. Após um tempo de viagem, tornou a falar:

– Ficará chateado se eu perguntar uma coisa?

– Não, pode perguntar.

– Onde está Samael?

– Deve ter voltado ao Vale. Ele me observou por um bom tempo e subiu depois. Por que eu ficaria chateado por responder isso a você?

– Porque estamos saindo, ora – debochou ela. – Posso levar a sério o que falou a eles, garoto –Castiel ficou tão envergonhado com a observação feita pela mulher, que seu rosto se ruborizou. Ela, então, disse: – Relaxe, anjão. Só levei tanta pancada por hoje, que devo estar meio doida da cabeça.

– Estamos no fim de tudo – ele sorriu. – Logo você poderá voltar para o Vale.

A garota engoliu em seco. Por mais que quisesse lhe contar o que a incomodava tanto assim, ela resistia em fazê-lo. Seria demais colocar mais um problema na cabeça do amigo; ele já tinha os dele para cuidar. E era o que bastava no momento.

O veículo parou em frente a uma grande residência – maior do que a que eles ficaram antes. Ambos pegaram suas mochilas, desceram e entraram nela.

– Sente-se ali enquanto vou guardar o carro – ela apontou para o sofá onde Castiel deveria se acomodar. Em poucos minutos a amiga estava de volta. E, bem como o anjo fizera, se sentou ao sofá.

– Muito cansado? – perguntou, iniciando um diálogo.

– Não muito. Só fiquei preocupado com você. Achei que não nos veríamos mais – comentou, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

– Isso não vai acontecer, não agora – garantiu.

– Queria que nunca acontecesse – murmurou, o tom insatisfeito.

– É? Por quê?

– Porque gosto de você. Não sei se conseguiria passar a vê-la como uma demônia e ignorar tudo que estamos vivendo na Terra. Quando eu subir terei de me doutrinar novamente; aprendi a ser humano.

– Isso não é errado – disse, por fim, após um longo suspiro.

– Não? – questionou, um tanto surpreso.

– É claro que não. Desde que consiga equilibrar as ações, pode ter os sentimentos que quiser.

– Fala por experiência própria? – ele continuava curioso.

– Não. Falo porque não é o que eu faço. Tento, mas sou incapaz de me equilibrar nesse sentido.

– Só não quero passar a tratar você como uma entidade maligna que terei de combater. Não é assim que a vejo – explicou, de maneira carinhosa.

– Nem imagina quão importante é saber que não me vê assim. E o que quero é ajudar você a se reencontrar com Deus.

– Por que não consegue vê-Lo também? É porque pensa que O perdeu? – o tom da pergunta soou inocente.

A demônia suspirou pesadamente. Não sabia se deveria tocar no assunto agora. Talvez fosse danoso para Castiel, que passava por um processo evolutivo bastante desgastante, saber de toda sua revolta para com o Criador.

– Vou contar uma história. Posso? – ela resolveu criar uma metáfora para melhor explicar tudo que sentia.

– Claro!

Castiel se aproximou ainda mais dela. Só agora ele pôde observar toda obscuridade existente em seus olhos. Mas também havia beleza nas orbes enegrecidas.

– Havia um jardim. Nele viviam dois belos pássaros. Um recebera toda atenção e força de quem o criou. O outro, por sua vez, tinha de buscar os recursos de que dispunha – se é que havia onde buscá-los. Ambos, contudo, viviam inicialmente felizes. O segundo pássaro, porém, queria ser livre; voar por aí sem impedimento algum. Ele era curioso e tinha um espírito independente. Já o primeiro, sempre abnegado no cumprimento das tarefas do quotidiano, procurava, contudo sem sucesso, mostrar ao seu companheiro que a liberdade não estava em voar por onde quisesse, em ser destemido e independente. Eles começaram, então, a trilhar seus próprios caminhos. A primeira ave seguiu, sempre obediente e feliz; mas a segunda, que se desgarrara para outros campos, descobrira que seu companheiro tinha razão. O único problema era voltar ao habitat... Não havia como. Desamparada, triste e fraca, a ave, que se julgava destemida, acabou presa nos conceitos errôneos de liberdade e sucumbiu à escuridão, enquanto que seu parceiro cresceu feliz, mesmo com alguns tropeços, vivendo de maneira límpida, segura e bastante simples.

Enquanto contava a história, lágrimas desciam de seus olhos. A moça quis se levantar e se afastar de Castiel, por todo constrangimento que sentia; no entanto ele não a permitiu fazê-lo: abraçou-a pelos ombros.

– Bem, se o pássaro destemido é você, sugiro que contrarie a história: refaça seu caminho.

– Como? – questionou.

– Como eu. Trilhe o caminho até o Pai comigo. Quem sabe não sou um pássaro precisando de companhia? – a mulher sorriu ao ouvir tal sugestão.

– Não posso. Sou um demônio.

– Logo verá que pode. Dê tempo ao tempo.

Sem dizer nada mais, o anjo apenas a abraçou forte. Ele também estava confuso sobre o que seria do futuro de ambos, mas sentia que, de algum jeito, trazer palavras de conforto a ela lhe dava maior força.

– Por que não vem comigo. Vamos lá fora apreciar o final do dia?

Eles se levantaram e foram ao pátio da residência. Castiel lhe pediu que se sentasse no chão ao lado dele, para que sentisse a energia da terra fluir em seu corpo.

Após uma hora de silêncio, em que juntos meditaram, o anjo comentou, surpreso e admirado com o nível de concentração alcançado pela amiga:

– O fato de que permaneceu comigo significa que, de algum modo, esteja aberta a possibilidade de que Deus a chame. Estou errado?

Castiel não estava equivocado. Mas era algo muito difícil de expressar naquela hora, quando o peso pelos inúmeros assassinatos vinha à mente dela.

– É complicado dizer algo assim. Mas aos poucos vou me acostumando.

– Olhe, amiga, não sei se estamos em um bom caminho, mesmo que minha intuição diga que sim. A única coisa que quero é que isso acabe logo para que possamos viver em paz. Sinto-me culpado por você estar nessa guerra desse modo estúpido. Às vezes percebo que está tão sozinha, e eu não consigo suprir isso...

– A solidão é um estado de espírito. E sei que não irei me libertar dele tão cedo. Não se preocupe. Você faz o que pode para estar comigo; entendo isso perfeitamente.

Ambos permaneceram no jardim até altas horas. Ficaram a conversar sobre tudo que ocorreu nos dias que se passaram; expuseram muito mais de suas angústias, aflições e incertezas. Mas ela não revelava seu nome, ainda que tivesse imensa vontade de fazê-lo. Castiel, porém, não a forçava a dizer quem era. Mesmo que estivesse curioso o bastante para saber o nome de sua querida amiga, ele queria era deixá-la à vontade para proferi-lo quando se sentisse apta.

Após saírem do jardim, eles comeram algo e foram dormir. E com toda a exaustão das lutas que travaram durante o dia, não foi difícil deixar que o sono lhes viesse, em uma noite tranqüila demais – longe do padrão agitado das últimas horas.

No dia seguinte, cedo da manhã, eles foram à casa dos pais de Samuel, bem como disseram que fariam. Apesar de toda insistência por parte de Heloísa e de Felipe para que ambos ficassem para o almoço, eles não quiseram. Era bem melhor regressar à casa da amiga para que pudessem aguardar um retorno dos arcanjos, que ainda estavam reunidos. Porém o anjo e a garota consideraram indelicado simplesmente entrar no lar dos Wolkmmer e sair logo depois. Ambos decidiram, então, ficar ali por cerca de duas horas, a fim de que os pais do garoto pudessem observá-la mais de perto.

Ao saírem da moradia, decidiram andar, sempre de carro, pela cidade. Castiel ainda se perguntava: – como alguém tão educada, centrada, calma e amável poderia ser tida como uma criatura maligna? – Tudo que ele aprendera na escola angelical ia por água abaixo com a agradável convivência que eles tinham.

Ambos passaram o dia inteiro na rua. Até saíram da cidade para ir a um município próximo, onde havia um pequeno lago de água transparente e limpa – um dos poucos existentes –, pois o homem poluíra grande parte deles. A demônia considerava surpreendente o fato de que ele não se lembrava quão bom era nadar. Por isso, ao invés de rememorá-lo mexendo em suas longínquas recordações, ela o mostraria na prática. E o anjo gostou muito do novo aprendizado.

– Os pais de Samuel foram capazes de cometer esse crime: não ensinar você a nadar... – espantou-se. – Que coisa!

– Pois é – comentou, enquanto saía do lago. – Eles só queriam saber de internações; não dispunham de tempo para isso.

– Mas eu tenho – falou, enquanto o puxava de volta para a água. – Venha cá. Quero que veja isso. – a moça fez uma pausa e apontou para a grande quantidade de água existente ali. – Veja como o brilho do líquido é fascinante. Contrasta com o do sol – comentou. – Diga-me, você que está há muito tempo neste planeta maravilhoso, pode me explicar o que há com os humanos, que não atentam para isso?

– Hum... Não sei – respondeu, surpreso. – Talvez estejam materialistas ao extremo. Eles, de um modo geral, só atentam para o belo quando se sentem ameaçados.

Após um bom tempo juntos, ambos saíram da água, entraram em uma pequena cabana que montaram e trocaram as roupas de banho pelas usadas antes. Castiel estava maravilhado com o apurado senso de observação que ela tinha. Ele jamais imaginaria que a amiga notaria coisas que não são perceptíveis a maioria dos humanos.


	15. 15 Sangue e Morte

Capítulo 15 – Sangue e morte

Depois de apreciarem a paisagem por um bom tempo – o domingo estava lindo –, entraram no carro. Ela tornou a dirigir, enquanto eles conversavam. Tudo parecia ir muito bem. Entretanto, ao dobrarem em uma rua mais afastada da parte central do município, os dois vislumbraram uma horrenda e ingrata surpresa. Eles se assustaram tanto com a horripilante visão, que se entreolharam, visivelmente atônitos. Castiel chegou a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes; o cenário observado era bastante negativo e lhe transmitia ondas de incontida tristeza. Acima de tudo havia muito sangue no local.

– Espere-me no carro – recomendou. Com a experiência que possuía, durante milênios de acontecimentos obscuros, ela sabia que aquilo não se tratava de algo simples ou casual, e tudo que não desejava era ver o amigo no meio de tanta energia densa e de tanto sangue. – Eu já volto – completou.

– Não – respondeu, irredutível. – Irei com você até lá.

Ambos pegaram suas armas e saíram do veículo. A quantidade elevada do viscoso líquido espalhada pela rua era o que chamava a atenção dela. Ao final do local, se podia ver Ediel ali, parado, com a espada na mão, a desafiar os recém-chegados. Incontáveis eram os corpos de bebês alados que se amontoavam perto dele. E havia, também, muitas crianças humanas mortas.

– Você... Matou os bebês encarnados e os anjos também? – perguntou ela, com espanto.

– Considere uma troca justa e irrecusável, Deusa da noite. Voltará aos tempos antigos e terá comida para o mês todo.

– Seu nojento! – exclamou. – Acha mesmo que...

– Não acho, eu tenho certeza. Busquei saber mais sobre seu passado sombrio, marcado por indescritíveis crimes. Não negue o sangue deles; isso seria uma desfeita que não está pronta a fazer.

Era impossível contar quantos bebês Querubins tinham sido aniquilados por Ediel, mas chegavam a cinco mil. E inúmeros, também, eram os bebês humanos – cerca de mil duzentos e quarenta. Os pais das crianças encarnadas também estavam mortos, porém os corpos não se encontravam ali. O sangue que formava um lago de horror se constituía, apenas, dos corpos de crianças aladas e terrestres.

– E então, fará essa desfeita? É isso que buscava na Idade Média, quando você devastava povoados inteiros? Ou estou enganado? É do que mais gosta, não é? De sangue fresco!

A demônia olhava para aquilo tudo com fascinação. Era impossível negar seus instintos mais primitivos; sucumbir às tentações não era o melhor em um momento tão delicado; todavia não era lógico que ela deixasse de fazer o que tinha como costume há muito tempo.

A mulher se encaminhava para o horrendo lago vermelho, enquanto que Castiel lutava contra Ediel, que mantinha o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

– Vocês se protegem demais, sabia, ser ridículo? – debochou o inimigo. – Desse jeito acabará tentado ou seduzido por ela, tome cuidado.

– Quer calar a boca, ser indigno de pertencer à casa do Senhor – Castiel lhe daria o golpe final, entretanto uma energia enegrecida levou Ediel embora da rua.

A garota continuava a lutar contra seus instintos; não queria que eles fossem mais fortes agora. Como o anjo não a conhecia desse modo, não pretendia desapontá-lo. No entanto a quantia de sangue existente no local era um irresistível convite a uma nutrição demorada, contudo saborosa. Ela, porém, resistia como podia. Deitada ao chão, lambuzando-se com o líquido sem ter coragem suficiente para sorvê-lo, a demônia já não sabia mais o que fazer para afastar tamanha vontade.

– Venha, vamos embora – falou o amigo. – Isso não faz mais parte da sua vida – concluiu.

Ele a carregou ao V-8, depois de limpar-lhe a roupa. Assim que entraram no carro, Castiel comentou:

– Gabriel precisa saber disso o quanto antes. Como ainda devem estar em reunião, nenhum deles têm conhecimento do morticínio.

– Mas... De onde vieram tantos bebês alados?

– Eles têm missões em outros planetas. Mas não sei dizer se era um destacamento desse tipo ou não – o Arauto deu a partida no veículo. – Você está bem, mesmo?

– Sim, não se preocupe. Mas me diga uma coisa... – insistiu, interessada no assunto. – E são missões nas quais eles vão sozinhos?

– Não. Sempre há um arcanjo ou um anjo com os pequenos – informou.

– Então como Ediel os pegou?

– Não sei – após uma breve pausa, o amigo comentou. – Tenho uma pergunta bem mais difícil do que a que fez: quem levou o anjo embora no exato momento em que eu o mataria? Abdiel?

– Não – respondeu, com ar sombrio. – Conheço aquela energia. Mas não sei bem de onde ela vem.

Castiel dirigia com rapidez. Ele pretendia chegar em casa e tentar contatar Gabriel. Ela, por outro lado, apenas queria um pouco de solidão em seu recanto obscuro no Vale dos Caídos, ainda que tenha sido expulsa de lá. A questão sangüínea tinha sido um baque muito violento para a Deusa da noite.

Assim que chegaram na residência, o anjo fez o ritual e a invocação necessárias para chamar Gabriel, que o atendeu prontamente. O Arcanjo ficou tão arrasado com tamanha mortandade de Querubins, que solicitou, de imediato, a presença dos outros colegas de hierarquia.

Como, entretanto, Miguel não pôde vir, eles fizeram um teste: colocaram Samuel Wolkmmer para dormir. Castiel, por sua vez, foi ajudado por seus irmãos a ter seu corpo angelical de volta por algum tempo, enquanto o físico do jovem repousava. A energia que mantinha o anjo com tais características angélicas era sustentada com a força, o esplendor e o poder do campo energético de Gabriel.

Feliz por regressar ao Quarto Céu, ainda que não estivesse mais acostumado com as grandes asas de penas azuis e brancas, Castiel rumou para lá acompanhado por Uriel, Raguel, Raphael, Camael, Jofiel, Azrael e Gabriel, em um forte esquema de segurança para zelar pelo anjo que, aos poucos, voltava ao convívio da família celestial. Apesar de toda preocupação que tinha com a amiga, pois sabia do repentino sumiço dela, Castiel precisava relatar aos irmãos os fatos passados há pouco.


	16. 16 O Vale dos Caídos IV

_Capítulo 16 – O Vale dos Caídos IV_

O caminho que conduzia algumas das almas recém-desencarnadas ao Vale dos Caídos era belo demais. Flores e pequeninos ornamentos de prata circundavam boa parte da passagem para o abismo. Contrastava, de um modo nítido e curioso, com o que havia lá dentro. A amiga de Castiel, tomada por um indescritível constrangimento após ter se lambuzado com o sangue dos bebês angélicos e terrestres, rumava para casa; pretendia buscar algum conforto na obscuridade do lar de outrora. Sim, ainda era seu refúgio, apesar de tudo.

Ao se aproximar do local sombrio, a mulher de negro avistou vários humanos que queriam entrar ali. Assim que eles a enxergaram, iniciaram uma lenta caminhada até a ex-comandante. E um homem, que fazia parte do grupo, comentou:

– Pode abrir o portão principal para nós?

– Se a minha chave funcionar... Com certeza. Por que você vem para cá? O que fez de errado? – perguntou.

– Fiz um pacto com Leviatã para salvar minha filha de um câncer terminal – contou. – Como é interessante para o ferreiro que a menina não morra agora, ele apenas me puxou para cá ao invés dela.

A demônia colocou a chave no pesado portão. Após girá-la por três vezes, ele abriu languidamente, com um leve empurrão.

– Entre; tenha boa sorte.

A garota deixou que primeiro passassem os cento e noventa humanos; era um claro sinal de respeito aos filhos de Deus. E ao entrar no Vale, a moça encontrou um cenário de verdadeiro caos, pois mesmo que fosse um recanto de desordem, nada se comparava ao que visualizava. Perdida por não saber o que ocorria, foi até onde Belzebu estava, a fim de entender os motivos de tamanha desorganização.

– O que há aqui, general?

– Alguns demônios rebeldes se soltaram. E as dificuldades são enormes; não consigo aprisioná-los sozinho.

– Ok. Vamos fazer isso juntos então. Preciso trabalhar um pouco.

Após horas de serviço, nas quais dedicou seu tempo a auxiliar Belzebu em suas complexas tarefas, ela rumou para sua casa no local: um pequeno cômodo, afastado do fogo e da lama. O general, porém, a seguia enquanto relatava:

– Até Samael correu perigo aqui. O Mestre era o principal alvo dos desertores.

– O quê! Mas o Primogênito está bem?

– Sim – respondeu. – Pode ir ver você, se assim desejar.

– Traga-o aqui – ordenou.

– Sim – concluiu, antes de decolar.

A demônia ficou sozinha em seu lar por alguns instantes. Após pensar em tudo que fez nos últimos meses e anos, decidiu agir: buscou alguns condenados que estavam presos em um lugar exclusivo do Vale – destinado apenas a si –, e os levou à sala onde se encontrava há pouco. Não eram muitas pessoas: cerca de quarenta crianças – deles, quinze recém-nascidos, que tinham sido ofertados pelos pais em pactos antigos.

– Estão livres a partir de agora. Voltem ao seio do Criador. O Vale não é o local em que devem permanecer.

As crianças a olharam com espanto. Mesmo os pequenos entendiam o que fora proferido. A mulher olhou um a um, com a expressão maternal que a caracterizava. Em seguida abriu a porta da sala e gritou:

– Nergal, venha cá! – o demônio se aproximou respeitosamente da casinha.

– Às suas ordens, Chefe?

– Entre – a moça esperou ele passar e fechou a porta. – Assim que eu acabar tal procedimento, quero que os leve a entrada do Primeiro Céu. Entregue-os a Rubiel; sei que ele está lá.

– Sim – respondeu o assistente de Belzebu, ainda que achasse estranho receber uma ordem tão atípica.

Ela passou a lâmina da espada negra em cada uma das crianças; sem, contudo, lhes causar ferimentos graves. Tratavam-se de cortes superficiais, que seriam curados assim que os pequeninos chegassem ao Primeiro Céu. O sangue, porém, jorrava farto dos ferimentos; a Deusa da noite, por sua vez, armazenava todo líquido em diminutos frascos.

– Pronto. Agora faça o que eu mandei – concluiu, sem maiores explicações.

Nergal partiu carregando os bebês no colo. Os outros andavam, sempre se esquivando das armadilhas. Ele, porém, atendeu a um pedido feito pelo maior deles – uma criança de onze anos – que caminhava ao seu lado. Ambos dirigiram-se ao Grande Salão de Samael – um prédio completamente escuro e dominado por um ar melancólico. Nergal deixou os maiores cuidarem dos bebês e levou Nick a presença do Primogênito, que conversava com Belzebu a respeito de um grave problema: a rebelião de várias entidades malignas.

– Com licença, Mestre, esse garotinho deseja vê-lo. E o motivo é bem plausível – justificou-se por interrompê-los.

– E qual é? – perguntou o Príncipe das Trevas.

– A demônia que compartilhava o comando com o senhor age de maneira estranha – contou Nick. – Imagine que fomos liberados por ela!

– Como assim liberados?

– Não precisamos mais permanecer aqui. Mas o que achamos muito engraçado nisso é o seguinte: ela tirou um pouco de sangue de cada um de nós, e misturou tudo depois.

– Até dos pequenos? – quis saber o anjo caído.

– Sim senhor.

– O que há com minha amada? – Samael dirigiu um olhar curioso a Belzebu. – Quer ser demônio, ou não quer? Pretende ajudar Castiel ou ser o que sempre foi? Não entendo...

– Talvez a Chefe esteja entre essas possibilidades – comentou. – Mas elas não precisam andar separadas.

– Concordo. Irei vê-la agora mesmo, juntamente com o general. Obrigado pelas informações que nos passou, Nick.

– De nada, Príncipe.

Nergal conduziu ao Primeiro Céu todos aqueles que a garota mantivera presos, entregando-os a Rubiel, bem como lhe fora ordenado.

Enquanto isso, ela olhava para os frascos e se lembrava do que havia ocorrido à tarde. O desejo de chupar todo sangue que vira na rua era forte demais para negá-lo dessa vez. Por isso, também, libertou as crianças, porque temia não resistir ao ímpeto que a consumia.

– Não é justo deixar seres inocentes em um local tão hostil e violento – pensou. – Mas não... Eu não posso resistir ao sangue... Deus há de me perdoar.

A moça se aproximou de um dos recipientes e, no exato momento em que foi beber o líquido, Samael e o general do abismo entraram no cômodo, pois tinham a chave da porta.

– Você está bem? – questionou Lúcifer. – O que vai fazer com isso? – falou, após apontar para os frascos.

– Já vou embora – a mulher paralisou frente à chegada deles. – Não é necessário que me tire à força...

– Não serei abrupto... Jamais a expulsarei de nosso obscuro lar. Quero saber como está você?

– Bem – ela baixou a cabeça. – Estou... ótima – o tom não saiu como pretendia, foi irônico ao invés de seguro.

– Não – ele a abraçou por trás. – Eu sei que não se sente bem. O que há?

– É o cheiro, meu amado, o odor deles... É insuportável.. Sucumbir às tentações obscuras é mesmo meu lúgubre caminho! – a garota desvencilhou-se dele. – Queria tanto voltar a sentir... sentir que posso ser quem era antes de cair! – a demônia derrubou, com um só golpe, a grande estante que havia na sala. – Mas não posso! Não consigo! Não tenho para onde ir, e... Sabe, me sinto inútil por não encontrar uma forma de agir diante de tudo que faço! É confuso, não é? Mas não sei mais quem sou; se um monstro, ou se alguém digna de...

– O que quer ser? Essa é a primeira pergunta que deve fazer. E, fundamentalmente, me conte por que está assim.

Mesmo transtornada, a mulher lhe narrou os fatos ocorridos na Terra. A covarde armadilha feita por Ediel, que usara o sangue dos bebês para provocá-la em seus instintos mais primitivos. Após todo relato, prosseguiu em seu perturbado dizer:

– Não quero... Deixar você! Fiz de tudo para que entendesse, para que não se acostumasse a esse lugar imundo; isso, no entanto, está além das minhas forças. Desculpe-me por não ser capaz de fazê-lo vir comigo... Talvez tenha razão; não o amo o suficiente. Pois desejo ir...

– Escute – Samael tornava a segurá-la pelos ombros. Ele estava preocupado com o frágil estado emocional no qual ela se encontrava. Mesmo com seu modo rude de agir, Lúcifer tentava demonstrar carinho. – Sei o que sente por mim. Se em algum momento comentei que não me ama de fato, esqueça, por mais difícil que seja fazê-lo, por favor; eu devia ter tido um dia péssimo quando a tratei assim. Siga seu caminho; se de fato deseja ser perdoada por Deus, vá em frente... A amo demais, por isso deixarei que tome o caminho que tanto deseja, por mais que seja difícil para mim. Fique tranqüila e se apóie nos que poderão prestar auxílio a você. Todavia, se necessita de sangue, o beba.

– E o que faço com os crimes cometidos? Como irei apagá-los?

– Não há como voltar; só pode pensar no que virá. Escute, morro de inveja quando está com Castiel, mas Belzebu tem razão. Você lutou tanto para cuidar de mim; não seria justo colocar mais empecilhos em sua existência.

O Primogênito parou de falar e a observou. O olhar transtornado dela o preocupava. Assim que a demônia tornou a avançar para os frascos, Lúcifer deu uma ordem clara a Belzebu:

– Detesto dizer isso... Mas precisamos de Castiel aqui. Chame-o agora! Ele a ajudará com maior facilidade.

– Sim senhor. – Samael acompanhou o general até a saída do sombrio Vale, enquanto terminava sua fala.

– Está na hora de eu fazer algo por ela – ele fez uma pausa e suspirou. – Vá, depressa!

Belzebu decolou imediatamente, indo parar no Quarto Céu, pois sentiu que os Arcanjos estavam todos por lá, em uma reunião que definiria um plano de ataque contra os desertores.

Enquanto isso, o Príncipe das Trevas vigiava o local onde sua amada se encontrava. Mesmo sem saber o que lhe dizer, ele ficava ali, parado, a zelar por ela em um silêncio respeitoso.

A garota, por outro lado, resistia como podia à tentação de beber o sangue que colhera das crianças que condenara a séculos de prisão em um sombrio cárcere. Vendo que não agüentaria suportar a essa vontade por muito mais, ela saiu porta a fora.

Lúcifer, por sua vez, procurou detê-la. Não seria bom que fosse vista desse jeito por demônio algum. No entanto, tomada pelo desespero, a Deusa da noite o empurrou para perto de uma labareda. Isso foi o tempo de que necessitava para prosseguir; a demônia avançou pelas extensões de lodo que cobriam o lugar maldito. Esquivou-se de armadilhas, destruindo-as depois. Matou, com violentos raios que atravessavam o solo árido, incontáveis entidades demoníacas, como se assassiná-las fosse uma prova irrefutável de sua indignidade de ser perdoada pelo Todo-Poderoso. Cansada e atônita frente à devastação que causou, ela se sentou próxima a uma forte labareda; de algum modo, aquilo simbolizava que queria parar de lutar contra o que sentia; não havia, contudo, como se entregar às sensações que provinham de uma luminescência tão opaca de um modo puro e sincero.

Ao notar que Gabriel e que Castiel vinham, acompanhados por Belzebu, Lúcifer achou melhor se afastar dela, a fim de que não atrapalhasse os procedimentos que seriam feitos.

Preocupado e determinado a cooperar com a amiga, Castiel foi, de imediato, pedir permissão ao Príncipe do abismo para se aproximar dela. E Samael a concedeu prontamente, devido à urgência que a situação exigia.

– O que foi, querida? – questionou o anjo, ao chegar perto de uma labareda na qual ela, agora agachada, se mantinha próxima.

– Eu... Não sei... Se me entenderia – o amigo a pegou no colo, enquanto que Gabriel e Samael se ocupavam em afastar os inúmeros curiosos que objetivavam saber o que se passava com a Deusa da noite.

Lúcifer, então, ordenou a Belzebu que ajudasse ele e o Arcanjo a fazerem um cordão de isolamento, no qual se abriria um grande perímetro onde eles seriam preservados de olhares intimidadores. Os amigos teriam, portanto, toda a segurança possível para dialogarem em paz.

Ao imenso perímetro que os isolava, se juntaram os anjos e os demônios: Alastor, Azazel, Leviatã, Asmodeus, Turiel, Yriskele – a mais leal seguidora da fiel serviçal de Samael –, e Nergal. O único ser de luz que participava do esquema de segurança que fora montado era Gabriel que, surpreso com a atitude tomada por Lúcifer, perguntou:

– Por que auxilia o anjo a falar com quem tanto estima?

– Porque não quero retê-la aqui. Morro de ciúmes ao ver que ele a trata tão bem; mas, no fundo, mesmo que eu tenha cometido muitos equívocos, sei que ela me ama de algum jeito.

Enquanto que Samael e Gabriel conversavam, Castiel limpava com um pano um pequeno canto do Vale que estivera tomado pela lama, a fim de que a mulher se acomodasse com um pouco de conforto. Após, ele a segurou pela mão e a questionou:

– Há algo errado? O que é? Por que age assim?

– Sinto o odor do sangue dos bebês. E não sei como poderei me desculpar com os Arcanjos – a garota dizia aquilo tudo abraçada nele.

– Por que acha que precisa se desculpar com os meus irmãos?

– Porque eu deveria imaginar que os desertores tocariam nesse ponto fraco que possuo. Quero auxiliar vocês, não atrapalhá-los com minhas questões pessoais.

– Não nos atrapalha. Os Arcanjos são unânimes em destacar a importância que você tem para nós todos. Não só por ter tomado parte ao nosso lado na guerra, mas principalmente pelo caráter correto que demonstra ter.

– Demônios não têm bom caráter, querido – comentou, em um tom amável.

– Se têm ou não, infelizmente não posso afirmar. Posso, isso sim, falar sobre tudo que você faz para zelar por mim e para me agradar. Ouça... Você não precisaria fazer isso se não quisesse. Mas está sempre comigo... Traz força e alegria a mim. Ou acha mesmo que a atitude de me ensinar a nadar é algo demoníaco? E que dizer das coisas que percebe quando está na Terra? Nem muitos humanos notam a beleza da natureza como você faz.

– É, tem razão – a demônia tornou a abraçá-lo. – Mas ainda assim me sinto culpada. Tanto quanto nas ocasiões em que perdi os meus filhos.

– O fato de que não pudemos evitar as trágicas mortes dos bebês não significa que continua a ser tida como uma entidade maligna por causa do que ocorreu.

– Nem por causa do sangue? – quis saber, o tom curioso.

– Não – garantiu. – É tida, pelos mais conservadores, como um demônio pelos crimes que cometeu antes.

– Obrigada. Suas palavras me confortam. Eu era quem devia dar conselhos a você; no entanto, torno a trazer meus conflitos à tona. Isso não é egoísmo?

– De jeito nenhum! Ao auxiliar você, eu me sinto mais seguro a respeito do que tenho de fazer para zelar por nós.

– Obrigada – disse, mais tranqüila. – Quero ir com Gabriel e com você agora. Necessito de água fresca e de comida, se não for pedir demais.

– Venha; a casa de Deus é a sua também – respondeu, enquanto a carregava para receber a devida assistência do Arcanjo Gabriel.

– Vamos levá-la ao Quarto Céu – falou. A situação orgânica dela é bastante delicada, até bem mais do que eu pensava que seria, por causa de todo o desgaste emocional pelo qual passou aqui – completou o Arcanjo.

Enquanto lhe prestavam o primeiro atendimento, Castiel e Gabriel dirigiram um olhar curioso a Samael, como se quisessem saber a opinião dele acerca dos fatos. O Primogênito pôs-se de pé e disse:

– Cuidem bem dela. Ordenarei a Belzebu que visite, de três em três horas, o Quarto Céu, a fim de colher informações relacionadas à saúde dela. Caso venham a regressar ao planeta Terra, o General procurará por você, Castiel.

– Certo – respondeu o anjo, que tornou a segurar a amiga.

– Dê toda a assistência necessária à minha amada, por favor, irmão – falou Samael a Gabriel.

– Sim. Até logo, Lúcifer Estrela da Manhã.

Os Arautos do Senhor partiram imediatamente, carregando a demônia ao local de destino. Na metade do percurso, entretanto, ela ficou inconsciente, pois toda tensão dos momentos vividos tinha sido demais para suportar.


	17. 17: De Volta a Terra

_Capítulo 17 – De volta a Terra_

Após uma estada de cerca de cinco horas no templo erigido a Uriel, que fizera questão de abrigar a Deusa da noite, Castiel e a amiga retornaram à residência onde estavam antes. Ele, agora no físico de Samuel Wolkmmer, se recordava, com indescritível alegria, das agradáveis horas passadas em companhia do irmão que tanto admira. O pouco que conversaram foi uma rápida, mas relevante retomada na amizade que ambos tinham até que os trágicos fatos ocorressem. Somente agora o anjo se lembrava de quão importante fora Uriel para sua ascensão junto ao Criador.

– Talvez seja por isso que minha querida companheira o chame de Fogo de Deus – pensou, em um largo sorriso.

Ele estava feliz por reencontrar Azrael, Gabriel e Uriel – os poderosos Arcanjos que convivera de maneira mais próxima quando morava no Céu –, ainda assim, Castiel amava todos os anjos e Arcanjos, mesmo que estivesse longe da casa do Pai por longos catorze anos. O distanciamento, contudo, não diminuiu o amor por tudo e todos aqueles que provêm do Senhor.

Sentado ao lado da cama onde a demônia dormia, ele zelava por ela com todo cuidado de que necessitava. O anjo permaneceu horas ali. Como percebeu que a amiga não acordaria tão cedo, se levantou e foi à cozinha, onde começou a preparar um bom jantar.

Assim que tudo estava pronto, Castiel decidiu por bem chamá-la. Conforme recomendações de Raphael, não era bom deixá-la dormir por muito tempo.

– Acorde, amiga – falou carinhosamente, inclinando-se sobre ela e tocando em seus cabelos. – Preparei algo para comermos.

A garota abriu os olhos, se espreguiçou demoradamente, o observou por alguns instantes e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo tão próximo dela.

– Está bem, vamos. Preciso, porém, de apenas um minuto – Castiel se sentou ao lado da cama. A moça, por sua vez, ainda com ar sonolento, comentou, brincando:

– Se os pais de Samuel estivessem aqui, e vissem você me tratar com tamanho carinho, acreditariam na hora que estamos de fato juntos. Obrigada por tudo querido.

– É – respondeu ele, rindo da constatação feita. – Tem razão. De nada. Estou aqui para isso: ajudar no que for preciso. – o rapaz fez uma pausa. – Você está bem?

– Sim, estou. Até parece que dormi por uma semana inteira. E você, tudo certo?

– Sim, tudo. Fiquei bastante preocupado com uma certa criatura...

– Hum, quem será? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Você, claro. É o único ser que se importou em desvendar tudo que ocorria em minha existência. Mas, sabe, nem culpo os especialistas que me trataram nas clínicas... Eles não sabiam o que era. Sempre presos aos problemas da psique através de um sentido físico, não atentam para o restante.

– É. Só que os pais do garoto poderiam ter escolhido outro caminho – contra-argumentou.

– Concordo. Mas está tudo bem agora. Você está comigo – comentou. – Sinto-me seguro assim.

– Realmente... Eu tinha razão... – ela fez uma pausa. – Você é uma graça!

Castiel tornou a rir. Após o breve diálogo que ambos tiveram, ele a deixou sozinha por alguns instantes. Logo, porém, a amiga se dirigiu à sala, onde o anjo já tinha preparado tudo para que se alimentassem.

– É, você tem todas as características de um anjo – falou, enquanto ele a alcançava o prato depois de servir-lhe a comida.

– Por quê?

– Porque por acaso tem alguma idéia de quantos homens que vivem aqui na Terra fazem o mínimo necessário para cooperar com as mulheres, sejam elas irmãs, mães, esposas ou amigas?

– Não – Castiel a olhou com interesse. – De fato não tenho a mínima idéia - retrucou, curioso.

– São poucos os que sequer cozinham um arroz para ajudá-las nas tarefas caseiras. Sempre há as exceções, mas, de um modo geral, eles não têm vontade, habilidade ou paciência para essas coisas.

– E por isso diz que sou um anjo?

– Sim, exato.

Castiel sorriu. A conversa prosseguia enquanto se alimentavam. Ambos falaram de toda tensão da rebelião, da morte dos Querubins, e de como fariam para aprisionar Abdiel. Até que a mulher perguntou a ele:

– Pronto para pegar a estrada comigo?

– Sim, com certeza! Iremos amanhã?

– É. Amanhã à noite. Irei ao colégio buscar você. Avise os pais do garoto que nós dois passaremos a tarde toda em meu lar. Certo?

– Sim, certo.

– Largarei você na residência de Felipe e de Heloísa agora mesmo. Afinal de contas, já é tarde.

– Não gosta de dirigir à noite? – perguntou, com um olhar curioso.

– Não tenho problemas quanto a isso. É mais perigoso, claro. Mas tanto faz; dirigir durante o dia ou durante a noite é quase igual para mim.

Os amigos continuaram a conversar. Entraram no V-8 preto sempre a falar sobre qualquer assunto – dos mais simples aos mais complexos –, tudo que lhes vinha à mente era comentado.

A convivência e as situações de perigo pelas quais passaram juntos fizeram com que eles criassem um forte laço de amizade, mesmo que soubessem de que não poderiam se ver com tamanha freqüência quando o ser alado retornasse ao Quarto Céu. Ele, entretanto, mantinha esperanças quanto a levá-la consigo, ainda que tivesse plena consciência de que era algo estranho conduzir uma demônia ao Paraíso. Mas tinha total convicção, também, de que a amiga já não era mais uma entidade maligna como as outras. Ela, por outro lado, procurava não ter a menor expectativa de seguir com o anjo após terminar a missão a qual se propôs, mesmo que quisesse acompanhá-lo. A crença de que não merecia voltar à casa de Deus era tão forte, que às vezes a sufocava de maneira implacável.

A garota deixou o rapaz na residência dos pais de Samuel. Depois, parou o carro em frente a um bar, fumou um cigarro e lá entrou para beber um pouco de vinho.

Assim que o líquido foi servido pelo garçom, ela foi abordada por um homem de estatura elevada e forte. Os olhos dele estavam totalmente escuros, o que indicava uma provável possessão demoníaca. Mas logo seria descoberto que se tratava de outro ser.

– Deusa da noite, eu venho à sua presença a fim de falar algo muito sério – iniciou, o tom formal.

– O que é? – retrucou, sem paciência alguma.

– Príncipe Samael foi capturado – informou, um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

– Não acredito! Você está mentindo para mim... – respondeu, apavorada com tal possibilidade.

– Não. Fui eu mesmo que o prendi – o ser lhe entregou um papel onde escrevera seu nome: Abdiel.

– Mas o que diabos quer aqui? – tornou a questioná-lo, um tanto surpresa.

– Conversar. Agora que Samael está preso, talvez não haja uma saída plausível para você. Tento dialogar e, assim, encontrar um modo eficaz para afastar você do meu caminho de uma vez por todas, mas reconheço que é bastante difícil fazê-lo. Porém não desisti de um acordo amigável. Libertarei o Príncipe das Trevas da cruel prisão assim que tiver a garantia de que não me atrapalhará em minha principal missão: levar Castiel comigo.

– Nossa conversa acaba por aqui – respondeu, pondo-se de pé enquanto o fuzilava com um olhar agressivo. Bem sabe que não há acordo a ser feito, ainda mais se os termos continuarem a ser esses... Não abandonarei Castiel agora.

– Permitirá que Lúcifer apodreça em uma prisão suja e macabra, na qual ele sofrerá todo tipo de tortura, para simplesmente não deixar o anjinho vir comigo? – o tom era provocador. – É, realmente vejo que não é mais a mesma... Cansou do Primogênito – enquanto Abdiel falava, as pessoas se levantavam e saíam do bar. – Sei, porém, que não conseguiu seduzir Castiel a ter um envolvimento com você. Talvez seja ele que o tenha feito – cogitou. – Diga-me, o que está por trás de uma relação tão próxima como a que possuem?

– Não farei acordo algum com você – foi ríspida e seca. – A resposta é essa.

– Ótimo! Samael saberá que o abandona em troca de um anjo que sequer ficará aqui – desafiou.

– Mas se Castiel me seduziu, como falou antes, talvez possamos viver juntos, ele e eu, Abdiel? – a demônia bebeu todo líquido existente no copo e, em seguida, jogou, com espantosa agilidade, a mesa em cima do anjo caído.

– Fez uma péssima escolha, Deusa da noite – ameaçou.

– É? Eu não acho; sei me virar muito bem, obrigada.

Ambos partiram para uma luta de proporções violentas, que devastou o bar em poucos minutos. Com tamanho barulho, os moradores das cercanias chamaram a polícia. Ao menos o local já estava totalmente vazio. Ela, ao concentrar sua energia, afugentou os que ali se encontravam.

A batalha, contudo, durou pouco. Foi só o Arcanjo Uriel aparecer para auxiliá-la, e Abdiel fugiu como um raio, oculto nas sombras de uma noite bastante silenciosa. Quanto à polícia, não vislumbraram nada. Apenas um local totalmente destruído. Quando eles chegaram ao bar, ninguém se encontrava ali.

Castiel conversava animadamente com Felipe e com Heloísa e sequer suspeitava de que a amiga necessitava de ajuda. Eles falavam sobre os dias nos quais o rapaz passou fora de casa. Os pais dele se mostravam contentes e satisfeitos com a repentina evolução do filho, e atribuíam-na, em grande parte, à mulher que conhecera em tão pouco tempo. Mesmo que não soubessem da história verdadeira, Felipe e Heloísa tinham toda razão.

Os três, então, foram dormir. A noite parecia calma. Nenhum som perturbava Castiel. As ruas estavam quietas até demais para uma madrugada de domingo. Por mais que a segunda-feira significasse o primeiro dia de trabalho da semana, nas cidades do planeta azul, o anjo aprendera que sempre havia os que gostavam de ir aos bares e às festas em qualquer data.

Ele, porém, fora acordado com algo quente a cobrir-lhe acama. E era fumaça e muito fogo. Um incêndio tomava por completo a residência dos pais de Samuel Wolkmmer. Desesperado para entender o que acontecia, o anjo correu ao quarto de Felipe e de Heloísa. Os dois tentavam escapar das chamas. E gritavam, inutilmente, pelo auxílio dos vizinhos.

– Permaneçam em silêncio, vermes malditos – ordenou um homem que surgira em meio ao fogo.

– Foi você que provocou o incêndio! ... É um ladrão... – falou Felipe.

– Mandei que se calasse, seu inútil – comentou, enquanto derrubava o pai de Samuel ao chão. Eles iniciaram uma curta briga, a qual o demônio deu um fim horrível: assassinou Felipe esmagando seu crânio com uma enorme barra de ferro.

– Pai! Não! – exclamou o rapaz. – Mãe... Fique calma... E quieta... – ele apontou para o homem. – Deixe-a viver...

– Escute, quem dita as regras aqui sou eu. Sua mãe... Ou, melhor ainda, a mãe de Samuel ficará bem se permanecer calada e se não mover um dedo.

– Tire-a do fogo!

– Já falei, Castiel. Quem dá as cartas nesse jogo sou eu.

Furioso e desesperado para salvar Heloísa, o anjo saltou em cima do demônio, que ao erguer o braço direito com agilidade e firmeza a fez tombar de imediato. Após, a entidade tirou uma faca do bolso da calça e com um golpe preciso cortou a garganta dela.

– Quem mandou vir para cima de mim como se fosse o salvador da pátria? Fez sua escolha e a mulher acabou por morrer... São só humanos... Ovos que se quebram com espantosa facilidade, Castiel. Vocês anjos também pensam assim.

– Não – falou, contendo as lágrimas. – Você não sabe de nada...

– Ah, deixe de ser ridículo! – o fogo se aproximava ainda mais do rapaz. – Até porque, pratico um esporte, e é o meu favorito: fritar anjos em fogo brando.

Como não havia mais a possibilidade de salvar os pais de Samuel, o ser alado partiu para uma perigosa luta contra o demônio. A entidade, porém, dominava o elemento fogo com maestria, o que deixava o anjo em desvantagem. Mas alguém entrara pelos fundos da casa, parte na qual as chamas não tinham chegado.

– Aiperos, que surpresa! – exclamou a amiga de Castiel, enquanto acertava o demônio no braço.

– Você... Não sabia se viria...

– Falei que não o deixaria sozinho. Não foi? Venha – comentou. – Não podemos perder tempo aqui.

Ambos correram em direção ao V-8. O ser celeste, porém, estava preocupado com a moça, que apresentava alguns ferimentos, o que não era diferente dele.

– Você não está bem...

– Nós não estamos, anjão. Então entre, sente ao meu lado – ela apontou para o banco do passageiro. – E aperte os cintos!

A demônia deu a partida no veículo. Precisavam correr até a casa dela. A viagem foi bem mais curta do que de costume, tal era a velocidade com que o carro era guiado. Assim que chegaram, tomaram todas as medidas necessárias acerca dos ferimentos existentes neles e foram ao pátio. Ela trouxe água para que bebessem.

– Que bom que se sente bem – comentou, passando a mão na cabeça dele. – Fico aliviada!

– Foi um sufoco. Eu dormia... Estava tudo em ordem. Nem pesadelos tive. Quando acordei, vi fumaça... – fez uma breve pausa para organizar o raciocínio. – Quem era aquele demônio?

– Aiperos? – ele assentiu. – É um desertor poderoso. Foi leal a mim em tempos antigos.

– E agora, amiga, que fazer? Os pais de Samuel estão mortos... Como esse garoto ficará quando tomar consciência disso tudo?

– Ele tem total consciência dos fatos.

– Então quer dizer que o jovem sabe de que os pais morreram?

– Sim. À medida que mexo em sua memória, Samuel se mostra cada vez mais consciente. Mas ele confia em você. Por isso não se manifesta.

– Mesmo depois de hoje? Deixei Felipe e Heloísa serem mortos por aquela coisa... Às vezes considero-me inexperiente para tomar uma atitude drástica, ou para me impor frente a um inimigo poderoso.

– Que queria fazer, amigo? Os pais dele jamais acreditariam no que lhes diria – contra-argumentou.

– Eu sei – o tom desolador dele a preocupou.

– Sente-se culpado, não é? – a garota se aproximou do ser alado.

– Sim, bastante.

– Procure não ficar assim. Samuel confia em você... Eu confio em você. Sei da capacidade que possui para enfrentar a guerra que há aí fora – ela o abraçou e se limitou a permanecer junto a ele, e em silêncio, por um bom tempo.

De algum modo, a Deusa da noite percebeu que não seria bom demonstrar o carinho que tinha para com o anjo somente com conselhos; mas sim com gestos de compreensão. Depois de um tempo quietos, ele a questionou:

– Por que estava ferida quando chegou ao que restava da residência dos pais de Wolkmmer?

– Porque fui a um bar para beber vinho e recebi uma visita desagradável: Abdiel – contou.

– O que ele queria?

– Queria me avisar de que prendeu o Príncipe das Trevas, Samael.

– O quê! Não entendo como isso pôde ter ocorrido! – a reação dele foi de pura indignação.

– Também não compreendo. Belzebu e Leviatã virão aqui para me contar o que sabem a respeito do assunto.

– Eu lamento por tudo – dizia. – Sei quão importante Samael é para você – completou.

– Sabe, queria ter-lhe dito tudo que gostaria...

– E dirá – interrompeu-a. – O Primogênito não está morto. Abdiel precisa dele vivo como moeda de troca ou como alguém que possui vastos conhecimentos; o anjo caído não será inconseqüente de matá-lo de maneira grosseira.

– É, tem razão. Sinto, porém, algo estranho nisso tudo.

– Como assim, querida?

– Parece-me que há alguém a auxiliar os rebeldes. Nem imagino quem seja, mas é uma entidade poderosa demais.

– E como descobriremos de quem se trata?

– O primeiro passo é falar com os mais próximos a Lúcifer: Belzebu e Leviatã. Veremos o que faremos depois.

– Por favor – falou Castiel. – Me prometa que me levará junto com você ao Vale quando for investigar ou for solucionar algum problema? – a demônia respirou fundo e respondeu:

– Está bem, prometo. Por que quer ir comigo até lá?

– Para proteger você.

– Está certo – comentou. – Nós nos protegeremos juntos então! Que acha da idéia?

– Ótima!

Belzebu e Leviatã pousaram no pátio da casa enquanto os amigos dialogavam. Ao notarem que estavam tão próximos, o general disse, brincando, algo que não costumava fazer:

– Querem que... Voltemos em outra hora?

– Não, engraçadinho – falou a mulher de negro, depois de rir bastante. – Isso ainda não é necessário.

– Eu ouvi bem? Ela disse ainda, amigão – falou o ferreiro a Castiel. – Tem noção do problema em que se meteu?

– Alguma – respondeu, sorrindo, o anjo. Para ele tinha sido inicialmente estranho conviver com entidades tidas como demoníacas. Agora, porém, estava acostumado às brincadeiras de parte deles.

– Então, nos fale sobre os fatos que antecederam a prisão de Samael, General – pediu ela.

– Bem, foi algo surpreendente. Nós estávamos a conversar, Leviatã, Nergal, Alastor, Azazel, Samael e eu, quando uma intensa força obscura, totalmente negra, preencheu toda a casa onde nos encontrávamos. Ao cessar a lúgubre energia, Mestre Lúcifer não se fazia mais presente no recinto.

– Força obscura... Tem certeza disso?

– Sim, Chefe.

Leviatã também confirmou a versão dos fatos que fora apresentada por Belzebu. Os dois servos leais a Samael já tinham elaborado um plano para atacar Abdiel, mas a demônia os impediu de concluí-lo.

– Nós faremos diferente dessa vez: vamos descobrir quem é e onde está o traidor. Por falar nisso... – a mulher fez uma pausa. – ... Onde está Kasbeel?

– Tem trabalhado conosco. Entretanto se isola na maior parte das vezes – informou o ferreiro. – Ele geralmente regressa para o esconderijo que tinha antes de ser acordado.

– Hum. E onde o anjo se encontra agora? – perguntou, o tom desconfiado.

– Não sabemos, Chefe – comentou Belzebu. – Por quê?

– Talvez seja ele o desertor.

– É mesmo! Como não tínhamos pensado nisso! Vamos procurá-lo com toda urgência possível e resgatar o nosso Mestre! – exclamou Leviatã.

– Nem pensar – ponderou ela. – Os dois espertinhos fecharão os portões de entrada do Vale. Após, vocês terão de organizar os demônios leais em um exército fortemente armado para guardar o sombrio abismo e, com isso, defenderão nosso território. Mesmo que Samael tenha me expulsado, retomo o comando agora, até que o Primogênito esteja bem e até que possa exercer o cargo de novo. Belzebu, não permita que ninguém entre no Vale... Nem humanos. Indique-lhes, se insistirem em adentrar o lúgubre local, que esperem no umbral... Tornaremos a abrir o abismo depois que tudo isso cessar.

– Sim, Chefe.

– Leviatã, coopere com o general na missão que lhe ordenei. Eu quero todos, sem exceção, trabalhando em prol do território que temos. Até porque, há filhos de Deus por lá. Não desejo que nada lhes aconteça.

– Sim, pode deixar!

– Mas, permita-me que pergunte – Belzebu se aproximou dela. – Quem a acompanhará quando for atrás de Kasbeel?

– Castiel – informou, a expressão preocupada.

– Acha mesmo que nosso amigo está pronto para tamanho desgaste ao ... – o General notou que o anjo não se lembrara de que Kasbeel e ele, Castiel, tinham uma estreita ligação sangüínea – ... Entrar no Vale com o hostil clima que está no ar?

– Sim, com certeza – concluiu, sem deixar margem para objeções.

Os dois anjos caídos partiram com o claro objetivo de executar a missão de que foram incumbidos, quando a mulher tornou a chamá-los para dizer:

– Não se preocupem... Eu tenho a chave do abismo. Poderei entrar lá sem que abram o portal negro para mim.

Eles assentiram e foram embora da residência. Havia muito trabalho a ser feito nas próximas horas. Castiel, por sua vez, que se mantivera quieto durante todo o diálogo dos três, agora estava intrigado. Por que não poderia ir ao Vale, se já estivera lá antes? O que Belzebu queria dizer, que acabou não dizendo?


	18. 18: Revelação II

_Capítulo 18 – Revelação II_

De algum jeito, a sonoridade do nome proferido há pouco – Kasbeel –, não era nada estranha para o anjo. Mas ele estava bem mais focado no comportamento instável da amiga agora. Ao ficarem a sós novamente, Castiel notou a inquietação por parte dela. E resolveu perguntar:

– Há algo de errado?

– Só preciso contar uma coisa a você. Não fique nervoso, certo? – pediu, o tom vacilante.

– Sim, o que é?

– Kasbeel... Esse nome não parece ser familiar? Acaso não se recorda de que tem um irmão?

Castiel parou de circular pelo pátio. Ele estava incrédulo com a novidade. Apesar de ter alguma lembrança do nome que fora dito, jamais o associaria, tão rapidamente, ao do seu irmão.

– Não me é estranho esse nome que proferiu – comentou, surpreso. – Mas nunca imaginava que seria o de meu... – o anjo parou de falar. Uma dor de cabeça muito violenta o interrompera.

– Querido, tudo bem? Diga-me algo – a amiga pegou em sua mão. – Consegue falar agora?

– Sim. Tive algumas visões de meu passado... De minha família... Meu irmão é um anjo caído, não é?

– Sou sim – disse ele, que se ocultara atrás de uma grande árvore, a fim de que ninguém o notasse. – Olá, Castiel. Há quanto tempo, não é?

– Que quer, Kasbeel? Solicitei a você que não viesse conversar com ele antes de... – o anjo interrompeu a fala da demônia com uma forte agressão; ela dormiu logo depois.

– Pare! Não a machuque.

– Está tudo bem, irmão. Só quero conversar com você sem tê-la por perto – justificou-se.

– Por quê?

– Porque há muito que não o vejo... Não gostaria de ser interrompido a cada cinco minutos por alguém que não tem nada a ver conosco.

– Gosto dela... Isso basta para que não a machuque – comentou.

Castiel estava bastante desconfiado da repentina vinda do irmão. Por isso decidiu chamar, mentalmente, por Uriel.

– Está bem. Fale. Que quer aqui?

– Perguntar: o que está achando da experiência de viver na Terra? Aprendeu a ser sujo... Quero dizer... a ser humano?

– Não tanto quanto gostaria – o tom soou rude. – Por que quer saber?

– Aprendeu, isso sim, a ser desconfiado... Que coisa! Já comentei que não nos vemos há tempos e, para a minha surpresa, você está assim, de poucas palavras! Por que não...

– Escute aqui, irmão, pode ser bobagem o que direi, mas é o que sinto. Tenho a nítida sensação de que estava a nos observar desde o instante em que ela e eu chegamos no pátio. Estou errado?

– Olha! O maninho não perdeu a esperteza! – desdenhou.

– Estou certo ou não? – Castiel tocou na espada que trazia à cintura, em um claro sinal de que a utilizaria caso não obtesse resposta.

– Sim. Mas tenho meus motivos – retrucou.

– Ah é? Quais são eles?

– Quero que se junte a mim e a Abdiel. Venha conosco. Vamos derrubar Samael, unir os anjos rebeldes que esperam por um verdadeiro líder há muito tempo, e depois de formar um grande exército, derrotar aqueles insolentes seres celestiais!

– E quem vocês pretendem que seja o líder da nova rebelião?

– Você. Não vemos outro anjo, que inclusive foi promovido a Arcanjo, com condições de derrotar os Arautos de Deus.

– Creio que saiba minha resposta, não é? ... Não irei!

– Mesmo que eu prometa libertar sua amiga...

– Mentira, querido, ele nunca me libertará... – ela tornava a falar, após acordar.

– Cale-se! Esse é um assunto de família! – Kasbeel a puxou pelos cabelos com extrema brutalidade. Em seguida, desembainhou a espada e passou a lâmina na região dos seios da mulher.

– Largue-a, agora mesmo! – Castiel partiu, então, para um duelo contra o próprio irmão. E a moça, que teve a roupa rasgada pelo fio da arma empunhada por Kasbeel, procurava se proteger do melhor modo possível. Vendo, porém, que não teria como fazê-lo, ela foi ao interior da residência e colocou uma camisa.

– Veja, é capaz de lutar contra mim? Eu, que quero ajudar você... Ingrato! Pretendia trazer, com as notícias que daria, a real noção do poder que teria em suas mãos se aceitasse a proposta de Abdiel. No entanto, a renega sem sequer escutá-la, e o faz de maneira grosseira! E toma tais atitudes apenas pela demônia, por aquilo que combateu por toda vida celestial... Você protege quem já tentou matar...

– Cale-se! Não luto somente por ela, como crê. Mas tudo que faço é por Deus. Porque quero voltar para perto dEle.

– Não é convivendo com essa criatura ridícula que retornará à casa de um Deus insensível.

– Por acaso fala pelo Criador, Kasbeel? Estou certo de que não – Castiel o atingiu com violência no peito. O sangue espirrou para todos os lados, principalmente na roupa do anjo, que continuava a retalhá-lo. – Tenha cuidado ao querer proferir quaisquer palavras pelo Todo-Poderoso.

– Suas atitudes me lembra as de Samael – falou o irmão, que com tamanho desgaste, devido aos graves ferimentos, deixou sua espada cair. – A força para defender Deus, a capacidade de matar por Ele e por quem tanto ama... São coisas dignas de uma bela iniciação demoníaca, sabia? É nisso que ela o transforma...

– Não ouvirei mais isso... E se aniquilo vocês para zelar por quem amo, não faço nada de errado. Achei que viria me ajudar, irmão. Porém, infelizmente terei de tomar uma atitude que, acredite, me deixa triste demais – Castiel estava visivelmente emocionado; não sabia o que faria em um momento tão difícil.

– Querido – comentou a amiga, pondo-se de pé. – Não faça isso. Não é necessário... Não para você, alguém tão bondoso...

– Por que não?

– Ele é seu irmão. Sei quão doloroso é isso.

– Sabe nada... – falou Kasbeel. A demônia o matou com um só golpe, interrompendo suas palavras. Quando, após desenterrar o tridente do peito do inimigo, ela pegou Castiel pela mão, a fim de tirá-lo de perto do anjo caído, eles foram surpreendidos por três seres, Amudiel, Araziel e Adirael, que chegavam ao pátio.

– Chupadora de sangue de crianças aladas e terrestres – falaram em uníssono. – Daremos outra tarefa a você... Esta, porém, é bem mais complexa. Queremos ver se realmente é capaz de salvar pessoas – falou Amudiel.

Após proferirem tais palavras, os seres incendiaram, com seus poderes mentais, várias residências próximas a dela.

– Vai salvar os filhos de Deus? Ou cuidar de seu amado amiguinho que não se sente cem por cento após o duelo sangrento que teve? – questionou Araziel.

– Não interessa a você o que vou fazer – ela olhou para Castiel. – Vamos? Está em condições de trabalhar mais um pouco? – questionou, ignorando todo o medo que a dominava ao ver Adirael.

– Sem dúvida!

Como o rapaz não tinha o recurso de voar, pois estava no corpo físico de Samuel, teve de se segurar nela, que possuía tal facilidade. Ambos decolaram. Passaram a tirar as pessoas das casas. Enquanto isso, os anjos caídos limpavam a espada de Castiel, que ficara jogada ao chão depois do terrível duelo contra Kasbeel.

– Larguem a arma – falou Uriel, que acabara de chegar. Ele os impediria de levá-la de volta a Ediel, ou a qualquer outro ser.

– Não – respondeu, de maneira seca, Araziel.

– Está bem – iniciou. – Ou a largarão por vontade própria, ou não serei bom com vocês.

Amudiel e Adirael decolaram ao Vale imediatamente, enquanto que Araziel desafiava o Arcanjo, que estava acompanhado por seu assistente, Rubiel, e pelo também Arcanjo Azrael, a um duelo.

– Acha que pode me deter com...

– Não acho... Posso – interrompeu-o. Sem perder tempo, Uriel passou a lâmina de sua espada no braço do anjo caído, ato que foi suficiente para explodi-lo em mil pedaços no mesmo instante.

– Ajudem Castiel e nossa amiga a salvarem as pessoas, irmãos. Eu limparei essa bagunça toda na casa dela – completou.

– Sim, pode deixar – responderam Azrael e Rubiel que, devido às circunstâncias graves dos fatos, resolveram solicitar a presença do Arcanjo Gabriel, que tinha a habilidade de manipular o elemento água ao seu favor.

Todos eles – Azrael, Rubiel e Gabriel – utilizavam formas humanas para não machucarem as pessoas. Apenas Uriel se mantinha invisível em seu físico angelical, pois não seria visualizado por homem algum, devido ao poder de permanecer oculto que, para a missão a qual se propôs, era bastante útil.

O fogo já fora totalmente apagado na maioria das residências. Faltava apenas uma, na qual havia uma criança de cerca de três anos lá dentro. A demônia, então, resolveu por bem ir tirá-la do local o quanto antes, ao mesmo tempo em que Castiel ajudava seus irmãos a atender e a acalmar as pessoas, que se mostravam bastante assustadas com o ocorrido. Nenhuma delas, entretanto, conseguiu chamar os bombeiros; tanto as linhas de telefonia fixa quanto às de celular não funcionavam, graças à densa energia da mulher de negro, que bloqueara os meios de comunicação existentes, até que tudo fosse solucionado.

– Qual é seu nome? Onde estão seus pais? – perguntou, enquanto carregava a pequena para fora da moradia.

– Sou Maria. O pai e a mãe estão na casa da tia, que fica longe... bem longe! – respondeu, apavorada.

– Está bem. Segure-se firme em minha mão. Tirarei você dessa fumaceira toda – garantiu.

– Obrigada! – A garota conseguiu sair com Maria do fogo, no entanto perdeu equilíbrio logo depois, ao retornar para perto das chamas, a fim de buscar alguns dos pertences dos moradores da casa. A demônia desmaiou em meio ao incêndio, muito provavelmente por causa de todo desgaste energético por ter voado tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Gabriel, por outro lado, se apressou em apagar todo o fogo que consumia o lar da pequenina Maria. Castiel, por sua vez, entrou lá, e passou a carregar sua amiga para a rua.

– Fale comigo, querida... Tudo bem? – quis saber, preocupado com ela.

– Sim, tudo. Acho que me desgastei o bastante por hoje, não é?

– É, concordo. – o anjo a levou até a casa dela, onde Uriel os esperava, agora com um corpo físico que formara com toda a energia que possuía. – Cuide dela para mim, irmão?

– Sem dúvida.

– Auxiliarei as pessoas enquanto isso. Logo estarei de volta, certo?

– Sim – falou o Arcanjo.

Uriel a carregou para dentro do quarto. A Deusa da noite tinha a aparência cansada; desgastara-se muito, principalmente no resgate de Maria.

– Admirável o que fez pela criança... Meus parabéns – comentou o Arcanjo do raio rubi.

– Obrigada, Fogo de Deus.

– Trago boas notícias a você. Resgatei Samael agora pouco – contou.

– Que bom! Onde ele estava? Quem, exatamente, o prendeu?

– Em uma prisão próxima ao Vale. Kasbeel havia aprisionado Lúcifer, que descansa em uma câmara improvisada no umbral, pois tem inúmeros ferimentos por todo corpo.

– Diga-me, então isso significa que a guerra já começou?

– Sim – respondeu. – Arcanjo Miguel e o exército de Deus iniciaram a expulsão dos rebeldes hoje mesmo.

– Então acho que posso me retirar dessa luta... Não pretendo atrapalhar vocês...

– Não nos atrapalha, Deusa da Noite. Castiel já disse isso a você antes – falava, enquanto que lhe alcançava um copo d'água.

– Eu sei. Então posso ser um soldado pronto a defender meu amigo como fui desde o começo?

– Sem dúvida. Até que venhamos a ter total controle da situação no Primeiro Céu – local onde se registram as missões angelicais –, tudo será um pouco lento. Peço sua compreensão e um pouco de paciência. A batalha recém teve início. Enquanto isso, faça o que de melhor tem feito: proteja nosso irmão Castiel, por favor. Após essa guerra, queremos conversar com você. É possível?

– Sim, é. Estou a disposição para dialogar, com certeza – disse, curiosa para saber o que queriam lhe falar. – Obrigada por tudo.

– De nada, conte comigo.

– Apenas só mais uma questão... Posso? – perguntou, após tomar um imenso gole de água fresca.

– Diga, o que foi?

– Vocês, enquanto anjos, decidiram interferir em uma situação terrestre de maneira tão aberta, porque a guerra se espalhou para cá também?

– Exato. Costumamos não intervir quando o homem, por escolha própria ou por influências menos pesadas, acaba por provocar tragédias ou problemas. Mas a situação é outra agora. E é bem diferente, não acha?

– Com certeza.

Tudo já estava pronto. Após algumas horas de trabalho intenso, os anjos e os Arcanjos conseguiram prestar o auxílio devido a todos. Ao se certificarem de que tudo estava tranqüilo, os Arautos do Senhor partiram de volta ao Quarto Céu, deixando Castiel e a amiga a sós novamente. Ela ajudou o anjo com os cortes que tinha no corpo pelo duelo contra Kasbeel.

Como já era tarde – cinco e dez da madrugada –, os dois pouco conversaram. Ambos foram dormir, pois teriam de estar de pé às seis e meia, para o último dia de Samuel Wolkmmer na escola.

Assim que se levantaram, tomaram café em silêncio. Ainda bastante desgastados pelas escassas horas de sono, sequer conseguiam dizer alguma coisa um para o outro. Foi apenas dentro do V-8, próximo ao colégio, que ela falou:

– Desculpe-me pelo silêncio lá em casa. Geralmente preciso de um tempo para acordar antes de tudo.

– Tudo bem. Também costumo agir assim, até porque, a noite foi agitada.

– Muito triste por ter de abandonar a escola?

– Não muito. Só gosto dos meus colegas. O colégio em si não é tão bom assim.

– Será positivo para a segurança deles. Se ficarmos na cidade, mais pessoas serão mortas. Isso não pode continuar.

– É, concordo.

A demônia parou o V-8 em frente à escola. Ambos desceram do veículo. Vinícius, Henrique e Eduarda esperavam o jovem junto ao portão de saída e de entrada dos alunos. Os três se surpreenderam ao vê-la com o rapaz.

Como os colegas já sabiam da morte dos pais dele, pois a notícia correra por todo o município, vieram trazer o apoio necessário para um momento tão delicado.

Ao ver o garoto entrar no colégio, a mulher foi embora – iria cremar o que restara dos corpos de Heloísa e de Felipe. Antes, porém, lhe deu um beijo na testa e combinou de pegá-lo ali mesmo ao meio dia.

O primeiro período, de matemática, fora bastante calmo. Já o segundo, de português, foi agitado, devido a um trabalho em dupla. Vini convidou o anjo para fazerem a atividade juntos. Após concluí-la, ambos ficaram a conversar.

– Passou a morar com sua amiga depois do fato lamentável de ontem? – questionou.

– Sim. Ela é quem tem me dado todo apoio quanto à morte de meus pais – explicou.

– É, deve ser bem complicado... Sabe, quero contar uma coisa a você: tenho o dom de prever situações. Quando eu vi você no primeiro dia de aula que teve, sabia que era triste pelo tratamento que seus pais davam a você... E ela o ajuda e traz coragem, não é?

– Sim, sem dúvida. Eu não teria a mesma sorte se não fosse pela ajuda dela – fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: – Jamais imaginei que tivesse essas habilidades, amigo.

– Por isso sou brincalhão. Às vezes não gosto de me lembrar que as tenho – esclareceu.

– Entendo.

Veio o recreio. Ele se despediu de Henrique e de Eduarda, e foi à sala do diretor. Quando lá chegou, se surpreendeu com o seguinte fato: uma mulher alta, de cabelos escuros e de roupa negra assinara a saída dele da escola, atitude que ele não poderia tomar, embora seus pais estivessem mortos, pois era menor de idade. O rapaz voltou ao pátio para falar com os três amigos.

– Por que está com essa cara de espanto? – perguntou, curioso, Henrique.

– Porque fui à direção do colégio a fim de assinar os papeis para ir embora. Mas minha amiga já fez isso por mim.

– O que ela não faz por você, hein? – comentou Vini brincando.

– Hum... Sabe que isso já foi perguntado antes por ela?

– É mesmo? Então vou dizer uma coisa: a garota faz o seu tipo.

– Como assim? – quis saber, um tanto assustado.

– Bem, sei lá... Acho que é pelo jeitão de cuidar de você... Ah... Além do que é bonitona...

– Só o Vini mesmo – comentou Eduarda.

Eles voltaram para a sala de aula. Os dois últimos períodos foram com muitas explicações por parte dos professores de química e de física. O rapaz nem precisaria mais Assistir as aulas, no entanto quis permanecer ali até o fim.

Pontualmente ao meio dia, eles estavam à frente do colégio, onde ela já esperava o amigo. Henrique e Eduarda se despediram dele com emoção. E o colega pediu para falar com o anjo a sós por alguns instantes.

– Gostaria de agradecer por tudo que fez por mim – falou Henrique. – Por ter me salvado no primeiro dia de aula que teve... Muito obrigado. Não sei para onde irá agora, nem o que fará... Mas peço que, se possível, não suma, por favor. A mana gosta de você de um jeito bastante especial e não quer que percamos contato de um modo tão abrupto. E como sou muito grato por tudo que fez por mim, decidi conversar com você antes que partisse, Samuel.

– De nada, colega. Minha missão é exatamente essa: ajudar os que necessitam – respondeu, ainda que estranhasse ser chamado pelo nome de seu receptáculo. – Não se preocupe... Não deixarei de dar notícias a meu respeito – Castiel fez uma pausa e observou Henrique por alguns segundos. – Mas, como assim? Eduarda gosta de...

– É. De você. Por que o espanto?

– Por nada. É só que... Eu... Nunca imaginei que isso fosse possível.

Os colegas tornaram a se despedir. Os dois irmãos – Henrique e Eduarda –, foram embora para casa. Quanto a Vinícius, estava em um diálogo muito atípico com a demônia:

– É, esse vinho é bom. Quais você toma, então? – questionou, o olhar curioso.

– Geralmente vinhos argentinos. Mas gosto de beber algo assim aos poucos e com muita calma. E você? – perguntou ela.

– Venho de família italiana – explicou. – Meus pais sempre me incentivavam a tomar um cálice de vinho no almoço, desde os meus dez anos. É algo cultural.

Ambos pararam de falar. Vini foi até o carro dela; o garoto não tinha lhe questionado quanto à procedência do veículo.

– É seu, mesmo?

– Sim.

– Esse carrão é show!

– É, gosto bastante dele. Mas prefiro a moto que deixei em Buenos Aires – comentou.

– Você mora lá?

– Não. Porém mantive muito de minha vida na Argentina.

– Sempre curioso, amigo – Castiel se aproximou de Vinícius.

– Não chateio você com tantas questões, não é? – apontou para a garota, que sorriu abertamente.

– É claro que não, rapaz. Fique tranqüilo quanto a isso... Não costumo esconder nada de minha vida aos verdadeiros amigos dele – a mulher apontou para Castiel.

– Pronto! – exclamou Vinícius. – Aí está um bom presente para lhe entregar, amigão. Um vinho!

– Por que ele sugere isso? – perguntou ela.

– Porque me falou, em meio ao recreio, que você faz o meu tipo. Só pode ser por isso! É um danado esse menino! – comentou sorrindo.

– E é por isso, sim – falou Vini, depois de rir muito, pois o amigo estava todo constrangido.

A Deusa da noite pensou no assunto por um breve momento; sentou-se em um muro próximo ao colégio e comentou:

– Pois olhe Vini, posso até fazer o tipo dele, mas o jovem é muito para mim. Ele é humano demais.

– E você não é?

– São questões complexas. Talvez um dia as entenda, pequeno – falou, com carinho, a demônia. Ela o chamara assim, por causa da pouca altura de Vinícius: um metro e sessenta.

– Perto de você sou um anão mesmo – brincou ele. – Porque é uma gigante pela própria natureza, sabia?

– Você é uma figura e tanto, rapazinho – comentou, após sorrir novamente.

Eles se despediram de Vini. Antes, porém, a mulher lhe passou o número do celular dela, para que, se fosse necessário, o garoto telefonasse aos dois.

Ao entrarem no V-8, Castiel foi para o banco de trás. Ele ainda estava triste por ter lutado contra seu irmão. A amiga, entretanto, percebeu que algo estava errado e lhe sugeriu:

– Sente-se aqui – e apontou para o banco ao lado do dela. O anjo, por sua vez, fez o que lhe fora pedido. Ela deu a partida no carro. E depois de alguns minutos de viagem, o amigo perguntou:

– Acha mesmo que sou humano demais?

– Por que quer saber disso agora?

– Apenas me responda, por favor.

– Sim, acho. Se me pegarmos como parâmetro, você é muito bom, bom demais para mim. Tento considerá-lo como meu irmão mais novo... Aquele que precisa de proteção e de carinho. entretanto não posso ir longe demais com tamanho sentimentalismo.

– E por que não, se a considero assim?

– Por que... – a demônia estava surpresa com o que fora dito por ele. – Por que... Bem, você sabe o que sou.

– Sim, sei. Mas isso não me impede de ter você dessa forma. Podemos mexer em tudo, amiga. Podemos abandonar o local onde moramos, criar um novo desenho a partir de um rascunho, projetar uma casa e modificá-la por inteiro depois, enfim... Mas há apenas uma coisa na qual não podemos mexer: nos sentimentos. E não conseguirei ter você como um ser maligno... Nutri simpatia não só porque me auxilia desde o começo, mas, principalmente, pelo modo como sou tratado, como já disse a você lá no Vale. Eu quero e vou retornar à casa de Deus. Porém me sinto tão mal... Deixarei você aqui, nesse mundo injusto e cruel.

A Deusa da noite parou o veículo em uma rua próxima ao lar em que permaneceriam até a hora de irem para a Argentina. Ela olhava Castiel com visível admiração e com carinho. Preocupado e apreensivo, pois não sabia se tinha tocado em pontos inadequados, o anjo a questionou:

– Falei algo de errado? – a mulher continuava em silêncio. Somente o encarava, agora sem o óculos. Mas lhe respondeu minutos depois.

– Não, claro que não. É que... Quer saber... Gostaria de subir... – ela fez uma pausa. – ... Não, seria terrível dizer...

– O quê? Diga-me, querida?

– Que quero... Subir com você! – exclamou. – No entanto não serei aceita. O problema é que não conseguirei encarar você como um anjo que deva ser abatido simplesmente porque sou um demônio. Compreende?

– Sim, perfeitamente. O que fazemos então?

– Eu não sei. Tem alguma idéia?

– Não. Apenas isso – ele a puxou para perto de si e a abraçou.

– Enquanto estivermos juntos, seremos sempre assim – tornou a falar Castiel.

– É, tem razão.

A demônia tornou a dirigir instantes depois. Em seguida eles chegaram na residência, onde descansariam um pouco e almoçariam; a viagem para Buenos Aires seria bastante cansativa, ainda que estivessem perto da cidade.

Após o almoço, Castiel foi ao quarto a fim de descansar um pouco. Ele procurava dormir, mas o sono não lhe vinha. Apenas a imagem do irmão a lhe dizer tudo aquilo era o que conseguia vislumbrar. O anjo decidiu meditar; dormir não era possível.

Minutos se passaram e ele também não obteve a concentração necessária para se desligar dos problemas que o atormentavam.

– "Você me lembra samael": Será? – pensou Castiel. – Meu irmão tinha mágoa por, nos primórdios dos tempos, tê-lo deixado cair – agora tudo estava claro para ele. Pois quando se encontrava no pátio com a demônia, após a amigável visita de Leviatã e de Belzebu, a dor de cabeça que sentiu lhe revelou que sequer foi atrás de Kasbeel para impedi-lo de seguir aliado aos rebeldes, outrora comandados por Samael.

– Talvez seja por esse motivo que meu irmão tenha ficado revoltado comigo... Agora, porém, não adianta nem pensar nisso... Ele está morto.

– Castiel, tudo certo, amigo? – perguntou ela que, ao notar que ele não estava bem, entrou no quarto para vê-lo.

– Tudo sim. Só estou um pouco chateado, mas isso passará logo.

– Quer falar sobre isso? Ou deseja ficar sozinho?

– O que eu queria mesmo era ter ajudado meu irmão. Não o auxiliei nem quando foi expulso do Céu junto com Lúcifer e nem ontem à noite, quando ele veio me dizer aquelas coisas todas... Um lado meu fala que eu podia tê-lo tirado de tamanha escuridão... Já o outro lado, pondera que não, que ele escolheu seu caminho e que eu não poderia fazer nada.

– E o que é mais forte? Qual dos lados você ouve com maior clareza?

– O que pondera... Mas, sabe, acho que meu desejo de salvar Kasbeel era tamanho, que às vezes me sinto culpado.

– Não fique assim – ela se sentou ao lado dele. – As situações não acontecem por acaso... Apesar de serem estranhas, tomam rumos inesperados. Veja, perdeu um irmão, fato que dói muito; mas ganhou vários de volta, pois logo regressará ao Céu.

– É, tem razão. Acho que minha vivência aqui na Terra fez de mim um ser humano descontente demais.

– Não. É normal sentir a morte de Kasbeel. É isso que faz de você especial e diferente, é o seu lado bom. Por isso não quis que o matasse ontem. Compreende?

– Sim. E agradeço muito a você por tê-lo aniquilado em meu lugar. Eu não teria coragem de fazê-lo.

– Eu sei – ela fez uma pausa. – Quer vir comigo?

– Para quê?

– Para meditar lá no pátio.

– Sim, quero.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até o local. Após se sentarem lado a lado, próximos ao jardim, a mulher perguntou:

– E então, como faço para falar com Deus?

– O quê? – a pergunta o pegou desprevenido. – Você... quer...

– Isso mesmo. Quero conversar com Ele.

– Por que tomou essa decisão agora?

– Porque ver você meditando traz uma paz a quem observa. Aprendi tantas coisas desde o início de nossa caminhada, Castiel. E, sabe, eu gostaria de procurar algum conforto, de tentar alguma coisa melhor, de lutar contra minha obscuridade... Pode até ser que Deus não me responda nesse momento e nem amanhã, mas insistirei tanto quanto for necessário. Só quero uma chance de poder ficar com você.

O anjo estava atônito. Por mais que ainda não soubesse quem era ela, de algum modo, ele fazia uma vaga idéia. Castiel estava tão surpreso, que não sabia o que lhe responder. Após a olhar nos olhos negros e suspirar, ele falou:

– Bem, o mais importante de tudo inicialmente, é fixar os olhos em algo que considere relevante. E não vale dizer eu – comentou, brincando.

– Mesmo que seja você?

– Sim, mesmo. Precisa ser algo ligado à natureza. Uma árvore, uma planta, ou qualquer outro objeto. A partir disso, fale o que vier à mente. De algum modo, o Senhor escutará.

– Está bem.

Ambos iniciaram a meditação. Várias horas tinham se passado, tanto que o crepúsculo já se fazia presente. Castiel já saíra do processo meditativo. E ao terminá-lo, vislumbrou que a amiga chorava muito. Mas percebeu, também, que ela estava bastante concentrada em sua meditação.

– Talvez esteja passando por um processo de limpeza pelos crimes cometidos – pensou. – Mesmo que Deus não a ouça por esses dias, ela decidiu trilhar o árduo caminho de volta à luz. Minha amiga precisará muito de mim agora.

O anjo achou por bem preparar um café para ambos, antes de pegarem a estrada. Quando ele servia o líquido nas xícaras, ela apareceu à porta da cozinha.

– Por que não me chamou?

– Como meditava, não quis interromper você. E então – perguntou. – Sabe se Ele escutou o que Lhe disse?

– Não. Ainda estou tão dormente... Não sei se terei como notar que Deus me ouve.

– Tenha fé – falou, aproximando-se dela. – O primeiro passo foi dado – comentou, o tom animador.

– É, eu sei. Mas como ter fé, se ainda sou comandante do Vale? Deus deve me achar uma tola...

– Não. Ele tudo vê e tudo sabe. Além do mais, os arcanjos já devem tê-Lo informado de que nos auxilia dessa maneira.

– É verdade – concluiu a garota. – Então Ele já sabe de que os ajudo.

– Sim, sem dúvida. Talvez o Todo-Poderoso espere um pouco mais para falar com você. Como os rebeldes terão de ser expulsos do Céu, essa deve ser uma grande preocupação do Pai agora.

– É, tem toda razão.

A mulher se sentou à mesa, onde o café já estava servido. Após beber um pouco do líquido, ela o questionou:

– Pronto para viajarmos? Iremos assim que terminarmos o café, certo?

– Sim, certo.

– Como estamos próximos da Argentina, não levaremos mais do que duas horas dentro do V-8.

– Tudo bem, eu adoro o carro, então não tem problema.

– Ótimo – murmurou, um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

– E adoro quem o guia, também.

– Hum, melhor ainda! – Eles riram bastante dos comentários feitos.

– Há algum problema se pedir sua ajuda? – perguntou a amiga.

– Não, claro. Que foi?

– Precisarei ir ao Vale quando chegarmos em Buenos Aires. Tenho de ver como está tudo por lá. E gostaria, também, de ir ao Umbral a fim de verificar como Samael se sente.

– Certo, faremos isso.

Após um simples e saboroso café, eles pegaram a estrada. Como já conviviam há um bom tempo, ela se mostrava mais à vontade para fazer coisas que não julgava correto antes. Mesmo que a conversa estivesse boa, a demônia colocou um cd de uma banda de rock para tocar.

– Que som legal! – comentou. – Quem é?

– Não conhece Lynyrd Skynyrd? – quis saber, atenta ao caminho que trilhavam.

– Não. Mas parece ser muito bom.

– E é. Os humanos fazem coisas interessantes, também – ela riu e prosseguiu: – Terei de mostrar a você quão boas são as bandas de rock que há no mundo?

– Acho que sim. Como os pais de Samuel só queriam saber de me internar, nem conheci estas bandas.

– São grupos bem antigos. A maior parte dos sons que aqui ouço são dos anos sessenta, setenta e oitenta do século passado. Hoje em dia não se faz mais música boa. Caso tenha gostado do som, aperte os cintos... Vamos voar baixo.

– Gostei sim.

– Ótimo. Espero que seus irmãos não pensem que estou a levá-lo para o mal caminho – debochou. – Falando sério, não é essa a intenção. Só vejo que está tão triste com os últimos fatos, que resolvi trazer algo que nos deixasse mais alegres.

– É, boa idéia!

A demônia passou a guiar o V-8 com extrema velocidade. Até que chegasse perto do posto de polícia mais próximo, ela faria isso; algo não recomendável em uma estrada tão lotada como aquela. Mas como o medo do futuro os dominava, eles nem se preocuparam com o que aconteceria ali. Apenas desejavam curtir um pouco mais o momento de paz que tinham.

Assim que entraram em Buenos Aires, passaram por uma praça aparentemente vazia. Quando, porém, um homem os parou, ela ficou desconfiada.

– Carteira de motorista, senhora – pediu o policial. – Terei de autua-la por trafegar em uma velocidade acima do normal...

– Sim senhor – interrompeu-o, falando em um tom sarcástico. A demônia desceu do veículo. – Aiperos, seu cretino! – ela passou a duelar contra o demônio. Castiel, por sua vez, pegou a espada e saiu do carro.

– Tem inúmeros de meus irmãos querendo brincar com você, anjo do Senhor – disse a entidade. – Enquanto isso, a Deusa da noite é minha.

– Não... – ele parou sua fala. Inúmeros demônios – cerca de cem –, partiam para cima dele. Após uma luta de proporções inimagináveis, Castiel foi derrubado pela metade que restara das entidades; a outra parcela ele aniquilou. Em seguida, o anjo foi levado embora por Abdiel.

Já sua amiga, foi amarrada a uma árvore e era sumariamente retalhada por Aiperos. Tal atitude o divertia muito; mesmo que fosse discípulo dela, o ser não nutrira o respeito e a lealdade que deveria.

– O que foi prometido a você? – perguntou a mulher. – Por que luta pela causa de Abdiel?

– Porque não tenho mais nada a ver com vocês. Samael ainda mantém a postura de líder do Vale, apesar de ser alguém ridículo. Mas você? ... É lamentável notar que tomou um caminho tão incerto.

– Caso se refira a Castiel...

– Não. Refiro-me a tudo que vem fazendo nesses últimos cinqüenta anos: nada! Se antes fora conhecida pela necessidade de beber sangue de crianças recém-nascidas, algo que trazia medo aos corações dos homens, de uns tempos para cá não fez absolutamente nada disso. Você perdeu a vontade de lutar ao nosso lado, porque não tem mais esperanças de dar um filho ao seu marido. As perdas que teve amoleceram seu coração; e não foi esse o efeito que quisemos dar...

– Como assim quisemos? Quem planejou a morte dos bebês? – interrompeu-o, ansiosa por desvendar tal mistério.

– Olhe bem – respondeu o demônio, enquanto passava a lâmina nas costas dela. – Quem tortura aqui sou eu... Quem faz as perguntas, então, sou eu também!

Ele continuava a retalhá-la. A demônia, por outro lado, estava mais preocupada com o amigo do que consigo. Ela tentava, mentalmente, descobrir para onde Abdiel o levara, no entanto não era possível.

– Prosseguindo... – comentou Aiperos. – Ficou tão desapontada ao perder os inúmeros filhos, que passou a crer em um... Deus? Por quê? Qual o motivo de auxiliar o anjo babaca? – ela não dizia nada. – Qual o motivo, Deusa? – silêncio. O sangue jorrava farto dos ferimentos. – Fale agora! – exclamou o demônio.

– Não...

– Está bem, então vamos fazer outra coisa – a entidade acendeu uma vela preta. Aiperos faria um ritual para controlar os pensamentos dela. Tal procedimento era um pouco demorado, porém ele teria todas as respostas de que necessitava. Mas para dar início ao macabro ritual, ele teria de lamber-lhe o sangue, a fim de controlar sua essência. E foi exatamente o que fez no braço dela ao desamarrá-la.

Imóvel e impotente, a demônia se deixava levar por aquele jogo insano. Mas procurava chamar por alguém. E o sucesso foi obtido; Belzebu pousou no parque. Ao ver Aiperos a lamber-lhe o sangue, o General o prendeu em um círculo e o fechou em toda volta com um pentagrama invertido.

– Está bem, Chefe?

– Não muito. Escute, não posso demorar aqui. Leve esse inútil até Alastor. Faça-o falar como e por que perdi meus bebês – dizia, pondo-se de pé, embora se sentisse fraca.

– Por que acha que ele sabe disso?

– Porque comentou sobre esse tema agora pouco – justificou-se.

– Demônios são assim, Chefe.

– É, mas Aiperos não mentia. Questionem-no! Não repetirei minha ordem!

– Sim, pode deixar.

– Outra coisa, por um acaso sabe me informar para onde Castiel foi levado?

– Bem, o corpo de Samuel Wolkmmer se encontra em sua casa aqui em Buenos Aires. Eu o deixei lá. O físico do garoto dorme, após o jovem ter me dito para onde levaram o anjo.

– Não me diga! Samuel se manifestou! E para onde Castiel foi levado?

– Para uma gélida montanha ao sul do Vale.

– Ótimo. – ela limpou todo o sangue que escorria das feridas, fez os curativos com o devido auxílio de Belzebu e, depois, atingiu Aiperos com diversos socos e pontapés enquanto dizia:

– Posso não ser mais quem era antes, mas ainda sou um demônio, seu monte de lixo. Se você existe como uma entidade maligna, deveria ser leal a Samael e não cuspir no prato que comeu quando pequeno. Condeno-lhe à morte por traição ao Príncipe das Trevas e por ocultar importantes informações a meu respeito. Mas não se preocupe; Alastor não terá a mínima pressa na execução; ele tirará tudo que quero saber de sua boca imunda!

Ao se voltar para o General do abismo, a mulher o observou e falou, com determinação e com aspereza na voz:

– Fui clara, Belzebu. Quero esse demônio morto após dizer tudo que necessito saber.

– Sim, sem dúvida.

– Como vão as coisas lá no Vale?

– Bem. Temos eliminado muitos dos desertores. Logo a casa estará limpa.

– Ótimo. Continuem assim. Peço que, se houver uma chance, General, leve meu V-8 à residência onde permanecerei junto ao meu amigo por aqui. Irei resgatar Castiel agora.

– Certo. Farei isso. Conte comigo, Chefe.

– Com certeza!

A garota pegou o tridente que lhe pertencia e rumou para a montanha onde o anjo estaria. Ela ignorava toda dor que sentia pela incerteza acerca do delicado tema exposto por Aiperos. Por mais que pretendesse desvendar o mistério que circundava a não existência dos filhos, a moça decidiu auxiliar Castiel o quanto antes.

Já Belzebu, deixou o desertor com Alastor e voltou ao planeta Terra; ele tinha de guardar o carro dela onde lhe foi pedido.


	19. 19 O rebelde contraataca

Capítulo 19 – O rebelde contra-ataca

Tratava-se de uma gélida prisão. Nada havia em volta... Nenhum som, nenhuma fala. Apenas o silêncio. Seria, portanto, um local perfeito para uma boa meditação; o clima, entretanto, não estava nada adequado para isso.

Jogado em um canto da cela, o anjo pensava em sua existência. Ferido e enfraquecido por tentar se defender e fugir, ele só desejava regressar ao planeta dos homens; queria proteger a amiga, pois sentia que ela não estava bem. Mas não era possível pretender zelar por alguém tão especial, se sequer conseguia sair da prisão de gelo onde se encontrava.

Era muito difícil para Castiel saber o que lhe doía mais: se os machucados pela batalha contra Abdiel, ou se as baixas temperaturas que sentia penetrar-lhe pelos poros do corpo na horrenda cela. O anjo procurava se proteger da horripilante sensação térmica que sentia; todo frio queimava dentro dele de um modo desesperador.

– Veja, Castiel, tanto quis fugir do destino que foi traçado para você, tanto negou que me serviria, que agora está assim: enjaulado. É uma situação bastante triste... Reconheço. Nada, porém, modificará o que penso. Continuará aí até que resolva me servir – falou Abdiel.

– Por que faz isso? Por que resolveu investir contra Samael e contra Deus, lhes tirando aliados, ao mesmo tempo? Julga ter forças suficientes para enfrentar o Senhor e o Primogênito?

– Sua questão merece uma resposta bem inteligente e longa. É pelo abandono. Passei séculos e séculos sozinho. Inúmeras gerações se seguiram e eu continuava largado... Nem Samael me aceitava, nem Deus me perdoava. Queria dar um jeito nisso, mas não me vinha idéia alguma. Aos poucos percebi que os anjos, tidos como criaturas divinas, também eram passíveis de falha... Não apenas os homens carregavam esse peso. A diferença é que alguns sabem lidar com ele, outros não estão nem aí para o fardo, e há os que se rebelam porque não admitem mais carregar tudo em suas costas. E foi o que Lúcifer fez há tempos: não aceitou se submeter às leis de um Senhor omisso e egocêntrico. Eu, no entanto, permanecia esquecido em um canto. Talvez aquele que se diz Deus tenha achado que eu jamais tentaria me rebelar por conta própria... Enganou-se Ele! Quando descobri que você tinha sido atirado no planeta Terra por Ediel, vislumbrei uma chance de me aproximar de um irmão que sofria o mesmo mal que eu: o abandono. Mas quando fui informado por quem controlava os registros no Primeiro Céu que você era Castiel, o arcanjo recém-escolhido para proteger Saturno – planeta totalmente devastado por uma insana e injusta guerra entre seres de poder inimaginável –, compreendi o que estava ao meu alcance. Planejei, então, sempre com o inestimável auxílio de Ediel, uma forma de induzir você a me seguir. Quando o momento adequado chegou, tive a surpresa desagradável de saber que era ajudado por uma demônia, que inclusive deve estar morta agora. Ela dificultou muito minhas ações, admito. Mas de nada adiantou... O único prejudicado nisso tudo é você, pois será ainda mais difícil sua estada comigo, até que entenda quão grande é seu poder.

– Sabe qual é seu problema, Abdiel, você fala demais. Eu nunca servirei aos seus propósitos!

– Tudo bem, Castiel. Mas peço que reflita bem. Sua amiga deve estar morta agora – repetiu. – Não há mais por quem lutar... Ou não me diga que resistirá em nome de seus irmãos ingratos, que o abandonaram na Terra?

– Eles não sabiam de nada...

– Esse é o seu problema: acreditar em tudo que dizem...

– Creio neles... Em você não – interrompeu-o.

– Está bem... Como disse, não tenho pressa alguma. Pode permanecer aí o tempo que quiser, ou que agüentar – concluiu, antes de gargalhar.

Os vários machucados nas pernas e nos braços de Castiel lhe doíam muito. Mesmo que o frio já tivesse adormecido a sensação incômoda de dor intensa, ele começava a se sentir mal, de fato, pela baixa sensação térmica.

– Se você agüentar – comentou Abdiel. – A propósito – continuou ele. – Creio que ainda não saiba o nome de sua amiga, não é?

Castiel o fulminou com um olhar agressivo e, ao mesmo tempo, melancólico. Ele sentia que o fim se aproximava; não pretendia, contudo, ser aniquilado de maneira tão grosseira e inútil. E não queria morrer sem ver a amiga.

– Não... Você nem imagina quem seja – falou Abdiel, o tom sarcástico.

– Cale a boca. Se alguém tiver de me contar, que seja ela!

– Ora, anjo de Deus, não acha estranho que alguém o auxilie tanto assim e, ao menos, não diga quem é? Nunca se perguntou se a tal criatura não o ajuda para depois levar você ao Vale para que trabalhem juntos? Por que razão ela não falaria quem é, se o único que não sabe disso é exatamente aquele que confia nela? – o anjo caído pegou a espada de Castiel e prosseguiu: – Demônios não mudam nunca, irmão. Eles sempre agem do mesmo modo... – Abdiel foi atingido com um golpe violento na cabeça.

– Quer dizer assim... Seu desgraçado! – falou a demônia.

O sangue do inimigo espirrou para todos os lados. Já Castiel, não suportou todo frio existente no local; devido à gravidade das lesões, ficou inconsciente pouco depois. Ela, percebendo a urgência da situação, abriu a porta da cela com apenas um chute. Após pegar o amigo no colo, a mulher resgatou a arma de guerra dele e partiu ao Quarto Céu, sem dar a mínima atenção ao oponente.

Lá chegando, foi surpreendida por um batalhão de trezentos anjos rebeldes. A demônia colocou Castiel para o lado de fora do portão principal e pensou: – Seja o que Deus quiser. – Ela se lançou em um combate suicida contra os desertores, ignorando os machucados da tortura que sofrera na Terra e a possibilidade evidente de que fosse aniquilada com eles, pois não era admitido derramar sangue angelical em um solo puro.

Após um tempo impreciso, no qual muito sangue foi derramado, um destacamento de dez mil anjos leais a Deus esmagou os cerca de duzentos rebeldes restantes. Entre os seres angelicais que lutavam em nome do Pai estava o Arcanjo Uriel, que ajudou a garota a se levantar.

– Venha, eu cuidarei disso – ele a pôs em seu colo. – Consegue me dizer onde está o irmão Castiel?

– Lá fora... Creio que ele esteja com hipotermia.

– Curarei seus ferimentos e iremos até lá. Certo?

– Certo. Obrigada, Fogo de Deus.

Assim que os rebeldes foram eliminados, os soldados perfilaram-se em torno de Uriel e da mulher de negro, que permanecia no colo do ser celestial. Arcanjo Miguel comandava pessoalmente a numerosa falange Angélica. Ao vê-lo, a Deusa da noite pôs-se de pé em sinal de respeito.

– Torne a descansar – falou o chefe do exército de Deus. – Recupere-se e continue a defender e a proteger nosso irmão Castiel.

– Não sei se o faço como desejam – retrucou.

– Sim, o faz. Foi resgatá-lo sozinha da gélida prisão onde o mantiveram enclausurado; pegou a espada dele; e, por fim, o trouxe para cá.

– É, mas não imaginava que anjos desertores me aguardariam. Acabei por manchar o território de Deus com sangue... – a demônia fez uma pausa; mostrava-se surpresa por não ter ocorrido nenhuma restrição consigo ao ter aniquilado os rebeldes. – Como não morri, se está escrito: "A entidade maligna que derramar sangue angelical em terras divinas, será morta junto com eles". O que houve aqui?

– Eles já não são mais considerados anjos do Senhor – esclareceu Miguel.

– Entendi. Obrigada por me ajudar, arcanjo.

– De nada. Agora vá. Cuide de Castiel, por favor. Confiamos em você – a garota sorriu.

A falange Angélica partiu para outro ponto do Quarto Céu, a fim de lutar contra outro grupo de rebeldes que desejavam raptar Castiel. Enquanto isso, Uriel os levava de volta ao planeta azul. O arcanjo, porém, tinha sido chamado por Miguel, pois a batalha se intensificara de maneira inesperada.

Ao deixá-los na residência dela em Buenos Aires, ele entregou a mulher tudo quanto fosse necessário passar nos machucados de Castiel, que ainda estava inconsciente.

– Tenho de ir agora. Mas deixarei uma barreira energética para que não sejam perturbados por um tempo. Infelizmente não posso precisar por quantas horas ela ficará ativa, mas esteja certa de que terão um longo tempo de descanso. Cure-o com esses medicamentos. A hipotermia também cessará.

– Obrigada. Farei o que puder.

O arcanjo decolou para o Quarto Céu, enquanto que a demônia tratava dos ferimentos no corpo de Samuel, expostos porque o anjo entrara no físico do garoto.

Somente cinco horas depois de regressarem a Terra, o anjo despertou. Ainda sentia dores pelo desgaste na luta contra Abdiel e também pela prisão na qual se en-contrava antes. Ao vê-lo acordar, ela se aproximou.

– Sente-se bem?

– Sim. Com algumas dores, mas tudo certo. E você, tudo bem?

– Sim. Fui ajudada por Uriel e pelo arcanjo Miguel. Quis levar você ao Quarto Céu, porém fui recebida por diversos desertores; mas o exército comandado por Miguel os encurralou em poucos instantes. Uriel, por sua vez, foi quem me curou.

– No fim das contas não sei se tenho condições de me defender e de cuidar de você – comentou o anjo.

– Claro que tem – respondeu. – Só que as coisas estão mais difíceis agora. É natural que venhamos a passar por problemas desse tipo.

– É, mas estou cansado... Não sei se terei forças para ir até o fim...

– Tem forças, claro! – exclamou. – É um anjo de Deus, amigo. Agarre-se nEle se não está seguro de si.

Castiel a olhou e não lhe respondeu mais nada. A expressão calma deu lugar à aflição e à intensa tristeza.

– Fique calmo; tudo terminará bem.

Ao perceber que o Arauto chorava, ela o pegou no colo. Após alguns instantes em silêncio, a amiga lhe perguntou, preocupada:

– O que há, querido?

– Não sei. Não retornei cem por cento...

O choro compulsivo sequer permitia que ele dissesse algo. Ela, então, resolveu analisar a energia dele; e para sua surpresa, a ligação do anjo com Deus – através dos sete chakras –, estava cortada. Sem saber o que fazer para ajudá-lo, ela começou a reconectá-lo energeticamente ao Pai, sem ter certeza de que daria certo ou não.

Aos poucos o choro dele serenou. O anjo tornou a dormir, agora no colo dela. Assim que encerrou a reconecção do amigo, a mulher verificou, com maior espanto, que ele estava ligado ao Todo-Poderoso novamente.

– O que mais houve na prisão em que Abdiel o colocou? – perguntava-se. – Deve ter ocorrido algo muito grave enquanto não cheguei no local.

A moça o pôs deitado na cama após verificar uma vez mais sua energia. E ficou a zelar pelo sono dele.

Assim que se certificou de que tudo estava bem, a demônia foi à cozinha preparar um lanche para alimentá-los. Afinal de contas, sequer comeram algo, devido à chegada tumultuada em Buenos Aires.

Passadas duas horas, Castiel despertou. Foi à sala e a encontrou sentada no sofá a fumar. Ele perguntou:

– Por que não descansou também?

– Preferi permanecer em alerta. Caso necessitasse de mim, iria num instante.

– Agradeço por ter me religado a Deus.

– Não entendo como fiz isso, mas o que importa é que deu certo, não é? Vamos à cozinha comer algo?

– Sim, com certeza!

Os amigos se sentaram à mesa da cozinha. Após, ela o serviu e buscou comida para si, também. A fome dos dois era tamanha, que tornaram a encher os pratos. Ao terminarem a refeição, limparam tudo e voltaram à sala. Depois de um impreciso tempo no qual ela analisou demoradamente os olhos de Castiel, resolveu lhe perguntar:

– O que houve na prisão onde o largaram?

– Como assim?

– O que fizeram com você para que regressasse ao planeta com sua conexão divina cortada?

– Torturaram-me – comentou.

– Eu lamento – falou, consternada com a situação.

– Tudo bem, isso passa. O importante é que já foi refeita a minha ligação com o Pai.

– É. Mas não está abalado com tudo que sofreu?

– Estou, não vou mentir. Só que os perdôo.

– Como assim? Mesmo que tenham machucado você desse modo?

– Sim, sem dúvida.

– Como ele consegue ser tão bom – pensou.

Ambos continuaram a conversar por boa parte da noite. Como os fatos foram extremamente tensos horas antes, não queriam dormir; Castiel já recuperara o sono; ela, porém, se mostrava inquieta; era toda a adrenalina que circulava em seu sangue. Devido a isso, o anjo fez um chá para que a amiga se acalmasse. E o diálogo prosseguiu. Ele lhe contou a versão que Abdiel dava sobre a rebelião; a demônia, por sua vez, considerava as idéias do anjo caído absurdas demais.

– É, eu sei. Mas fui jogado aqui, talvez por isso ele tenha visto tal semelhança – prosseguiu em seu relato.

– Semelhança que é inexistente, diga-se de passagem. Não pensa que Abdiel esteja certo, não é?

– Acho que não. Mas temo que as coisas continuem assim...

– Que quer dizer?

– Ele tocou em pontos bastante doloridos para mim. Não soube como reagir ao que era falado. Passei anos sem ter amigos, ou até mesmo alguém como companhia; os pais de Samuel mal se importavam comigo; e por isso temo ter me tornado alguém injusto.

– Mas não é assim, amigo. Não o conheço de longa data, porém me atrevo a afirmar que é bom e que possui um nobre coração. Abdiel nunca soube o que é isso. Ele só utiliza uma técnica covarde a fim de puxar você para a causa dele.

– É, tem razão.

Após esse diálogo, foram descansar um pouco. Eles continuavam temerosos; não imaginavam o que ocorreria no futuro... Queriam, entretanto, fazer o máximo para zelarem um pelo outro.

No dia seguinte, passearam pela cidade. Ela mostrou as praças e parques a ele; encantado com tudo que viu, Castiel agradeceu ao Todo-Poderoso por tamanha beleza, ainda que o que vislumbrara não chegasse aos pés do que encontraria no Céu.

À noite, a mulher de negro comprou uma garrafa de vinho, da qual sorveu, em plena madrugada e em segredo de Castiel, metade do líquido, a fim de não relevar as perturbações que sentia pelo lúgubre passado que vivera.

Mesmo assim, eles tiveram um dia de paz e de calmaria, o que foi ótimo para que descansassem e desfrutassem da beleza de Buenos Aires.


End file.
